Naruto Files: Harry Potter
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS Naruto has been stranded in a new world for three years.Missing his beloved home he had nearly given up on his search.He adapted, grew to live in this world, and took a job. Now the only way home is probably with the help of a strange boy. Dresden theme.
1. Ch1: Ninja Agency

Start of Philosopher's stone saga

The foot steps echoed down the hall near my main office. Those creeks from the wooden steps, the weight of it, it played in my ear, telling me that this monthly long nemesis of mine was getting fatter with each day passing. I had been here long enough to know how this worked. It was what they call a mail man, delivering things that either contained goods news, or bad. Usually in my case, they were bad.

Rent, bills, hidden costs, living expenses…etc… it always came every two weeks, always about electricity, water, and so on that plays wonders in shrinking my large funds. I heard the footsteps come closer as I stood staring out my large window, looking down at the busy streets in this new world. I was in a place called England, living in some city I didn't really care for.

My ears twitched as I heard the mail man laugh, he must have read my sign on the door, and the knock came soon after. Sighing, I walked towards the door my mind already calm and my face stoic. I was used to these kinds of behavior. I reached the door, turned the knob and opened it.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.

" 'xcuse me sir," the mail man's voice was friendly with a sort of false bravado that didn't fail to irritate me, "what is this?" he pointed at the sign on my door. This mailman was new, different from my older post men. One, because the other one never questioned it and minded his own business, and two, I finally took a look at this guys face. I don't recognize him. I spotted my mail neatly tucked under his arm.

"What does it say?" my voice calm, and elegant, is what I would say it sounded, nothing like hasty and rude.

He looked at me funny before shaking his head, "I know what it says but are you serious?"

I rolled my eyes replying, "Yes, now give me my mail," I stared at him for a moment before adding, "please." Always be polite, always.

"So how does that work? What do you actually do?" he just wasn't letting up.

With all the fighting I have been doing, my reflexes were already that of beyond regular human ability, and probably better than most untrained human eyes or instincts. Compared to this man, it was a no brainer that he didn't see, or expect the fast movement from my hand that grabbed the letter. One second he was holding it, then in a blink of an eye it was gone…that would freak out a lot of people.

"Read it again, what does it say?" I asked him calmly, once more, with the politest voice I had.

"'N-Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja." He stumbled a bit, mostly shock from my actions. He didn't even notice that I took his clip board as well.

"Yes," I gave him back the clip board I took, "now unless you are a client, leave now," I spoke out in irritation, "please." Always add a please.

The man complied and left with haste, all the haste I had expected from a slightly obese man. Not so quickly.

"Weakling," I muttered and closed my door. I settled down on my chair and dropped the mail in front of my desk. I stared out once more, into the silence of this empty world, and with it, I remembered my home, I remembered Konoha, and more precisely, I remembered my village. I miss it so much.

Three years ago, when I was just sixteen, something happened, something I couldn't figure out to this day. I was coming home to my village after years of training until I heard a gasp. Jiraiya, my sensei or teacher, was yelling out to me, I couldn't hear him, I just felt it. It burned inside of me, I don't know what it was but all I remember was hearing a woman scream, then a green light before I passed out. When I awoke, I ended up in a place called Chicago. I was new, I didn't know anything about this world, and believe me when I say that people here don't know what chakra is, or shall I say, magic? They have never seen it or used it before. To them, magic was a myth, a false illusion or trick played by others.

Well, it seemed all my commotion brought the attention of several people who had similar talents I had, if not weaker. They told me of this world, spoke of how I wasn't supposed to use magic in front of people or I think they used the term muggles. Of course this was all new to me; I didn't know what I was doing. I told them where I was from, what I was but they didn't know what I was talking about, they assumed I was under some spell, I was not sure what they called it but I knew I wasn't.

They helped me understand this world. Helped me gather a new identity so I could blend in with the regular humans; I was grateful but I needed to find a way home, I didn't know how I got here and I wasn't sure what I could do to get back.

I traveled on foot, trying to find anything familiar to me. It took me two years until I finally gave up, I had traveled the world and so far, no one would tell me what I needed to know, mostly, because they didn't have a clue what I was talking about. I went back to Chicago, looking for the same people who helped me, maybe they were leaving some information out, something to help me figure out what to do. I didn't find them, they disappeared without a trace.

For years, I had been taking jobs where I can find them, and not so surprisingly, I've been working as a hired thug. With my skills in genjutsu, changing my appearance in this world was really helpful. I've met all kinds of people, scum, robbers, thieves, you name it, and once in my life, I was one of them. A mercenary that always got the job done, but I didn't like it.

I'm not too proud of my past but I am a ninja, I am hired to kill, to do what I have to do to survive, at least, that is what I told myself.

Every day I missed my home, I missed my friends. I cursed who ever sent me here and I hoped there was a way of returning home.

The only other person I could talk to was Kyuubi. The fox was mostly silent; the demon didn't know where we were or how we could get back. Its funny these few years, I've talked to the Kyuubi longer than I would have in my world, but of course, with my predicament, I'm sure anyone would do the same.

Where was I, oh yeah, Ninja? It was after the end of two years until I got out of the murder business, I never enjoyed it and since I never knew these people, I felt no regret. They were all bad men to begin with and I made sure I killed one of the lesser evils. It was easy getting out, especially since no one knew how I really looked like, getting out was simple. I used my old connections I had formed as a mercenary, found something that I might like to do, forged a few documents and there you go; Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja for hire. Actually in the documents I had to have it under P.I. since there were no such things as ninjas in this world. So really, it's just Naruto Uzumaki, Private Investigator. Of course the laws say you have to be a certain age to have certain professions, with my genjutsus I could change the way I look so it didn't prove much of a problem. I'm 19 years old who is currently registered as 25, it works.

Now if you check the phone books, you would find me under N, for Ninja. My add looks like this:

* * *

**NARUTO UZUMAKI – NINJA**

_Personal Investigations. Protection. Consulting._

_Advice. Reasonable Rates_

_No assassinations, parties, training,_

_Or other entertainments_

* * *

You'd be surprised how many people call me. A lot of them are pranks, while others actually ask me what it is I do. A few come in expecting to buy some ninja novelty items…they get the ends of my fists.

But I do get hired, mostly those who needed protection, consulting, or wanted me to spy on a cheating husband or wife and so on…

Then I get hired for consulting on dead bodies for investigations that seem to baffle me. People who die with no known causes, kids who are found mauled into pieces by some unknown animal, preferably a dog with huge canines, and also one that seemed to disturb me the most, sightings of a ragged creature preying on anyone at nights. There was a news article once about it in the tabloids. Something about the ragged man.

At first, I thought they were pranks so I ignored it and gave a logical advice for them until that day happened, when a certain boy came in. He looked so scared as if something was chasing him. He told me a werewolf was stalking his house or something like that. I didn't believe him at first so I turned him away. I never even heard of a werewolf at that time, maybe a few snippets or stories on the myths but that was about it.

Then on the news the next day…I found the boy again, or what was left of that boy.

I had to turn my eyes away; I made a promise ever since that day. I promised that that would be the last time I shoved away a problem like that; I would never do it again.

I took the jobs that sounded like those in the stories. Let me tell you, werewolves are real. I found one; I killed it before it could scratch me. One, I knew karate, two, I was scared shitless and with me, scared shitless meant battle frenzy, and three, I knew ninjutsu.

I took several jobs after that, made a name for myself in the area. To the local folks, I was a lunatic detective speaking of things that aren't real. But to the people I have actually helped, they looked at me as a hero and it is for them, I continue doing what I do.

It was because of most of my success on those missions that it seemed to have taken notice to some familiar people. The same people who helped me when I first came here, they entered my office back at Chicago, told me I would be needed here, in England. At first, I refused until they told me there might be a way of me returning home.

I grew excited, that was all I wanted so I packed up and left. I am still new to this place, the people who told me that I could find a way home only gave me a slip of paper with a word written down on it, The Leaky Cauldron. Of course there where directions on how to find the place, something about Charing Cross Road, I don't need to explain it.

Travelling for me is different than others. I never bought these things they call cars; instead, I would walk or sprint to my destined area. I'd cast a low level genjutsu hiding myself or maybe change my appearance to something small and insignificant as I would run across the buildings, as fast as I could just to reach where I was heading. I've ridden in a car before, it was fun but I found in time that they cramp up my legs, I was more used to running then riding, but on cases were the areas are too far apart or if I need to travel to a faraway area, then yes, I would have to use a vehicle.

I arrived at the street Charing Cross Road and looked around the area. At first, I couldn't find it, I've asked around and most people just gave me a strange look, saying they had never heard of the place. I didn't give up, there was a way of me returning home and this place was my only clue, I continued my search.

It took me most of the day but when I was about to give up, I noticed something strange in one of the alley ways. An old man leading a boy into the dark, they were dressed differently from the others around me. At first, I wondered if anyone else noticed this. Everyone around me seemed to have adverted their eyes from the alley way; they didn't even notice anything weird with that picture. I walked forward and watched as the man did something with a stick, tapping at the wall before a crowd of people blocked my view. Next thing you know it, they were gone and I was left with even more questions.

I walked up to the wall at the end of the alley, knocked and listened in…nothing.

I was about to call it a night until I found the place I was looking for, right next to the alley, more like the alley was the rear, it was the Leaky Cauldron.

I entered the place. Multiple eyes stared at me as I felt a bit self conscious. I tugged at my hat I wore, placing it down to hide my face as I made my way towards one of the stool near the counter. I sat down, observing the area, noticing how dark it was before I heard whispers all around me.

I focused chakra into my ears, wondering what they were saying.

"_who's that?"_

"_I've never seen him before."_

"_How did he find this place?"_

"_Is he a muggle?"_

"_The anti-muggle wards, are they still working?"_

'What the hell are they talking about?' I just sat there dumbly, wondering why where they so worried.

"Can I help you stranger?"

I turned around, looking at the person I presumed owned this place. He looked at me with eyes untrusting, he looked like some creepy old guy with a balding head that wouldn't welcome any customers. That isn't good for business.

"Yeah, just give me whatever drink you suggest," I told him before relaxing my stance, trying to think of what to do next.

He looked at me weirdly before complying. I watched him leave to fulfill my order as I focused on my thoughts. What was I supposed to do next, why did they tell me to go here? I was tired of all this searching, I had nearly given up on a way to return home, but all I got was this clue, what was I supposed to do?

He returned with my drink, placing it in front of me as I took a look at my mug. The liquid was a dark color, bubbly as I smelled some sort of sweetness radiate from the surface. I took a sip and surprised myself at how much I enjoyed the sweet taste.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

The bald guy asked me as I placed my drink down and responded, "yeah, I've been told to come here, says this place is supposed to help me with a problem of mine."

"Sorry, can't help you there," he turned his back on me as I sighed, another dead end.

"Don't know you, don't want to know you," he said not turning to face me, "there's been enough trouble these past few years, you seem like a likeable guy but I typically try to avoid problems, sorry but I wish you luck stranger." He left to the back as I saw the others around the establishment speak in hushed voices, they avoided me too.

"Damn it," I muttered in a low voice as I finished my drink. At least he didn't let me pay for this.

Walking out of the bar I was back to where I was at originally, nowhere, but this time, I was somewhere new.

It has been weeks since I went to that place, but I still had to maintain my business here so I did a couple of jobs, nothing interesting.

I sagged at my chair, staring at the ceiling as my mind wandered of to the best years of my life, back to my time in Konoha until I heard my door open and the tiny steps that walked inside.

I turned around, standing up from my chair and looked at the source.

"Can I help you?" I said before spotting the most mal-nourished boy with the most un-kept hair staring at me with bright green curious eyes behind those black glasses of his that were taped in the middle.


	2. Ch2: Boy with Green Eyes

Ch 2

We both stared at each other for a moment, I noticed how awkward the boy looked, especially with those loose clothes that sagged at certain parts of his body, plus with the way he looked, I knew there was something wrong with this picture.

"Lord Kami," I muttered low, walking towards the frightened boy who took a step back. I slowly lifted a hand in reassurance, "don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I took out a bar of chocolate from one of my coats and gave it to him. He reached out, a bit surprised as I smiled at him gently before leading him to my desk.

I went to my door to close it, "where are your parents?" I asked him as I closed my door.

I turned back to him as I saw a sad look pass his face, "sorry sir, my parents died when I was little, my Aunt says it was a car crash."

"Oh," I replied before moving back to my desk, "so you stay with your Aunty?"

The boy nodded as I sat down on my chair, already coming to several conclusions, "what is your name?"

He looked at me before answering, "Harry Potter sir."

I nodded once in acknowledgement as I saw him jump from my desk and observed my room. He spotted the display cases that contained a few of my weapons from the past, a few kunais, a giant shuriken, a couple of scrolls, and so on. I had to chuckle at the boy's curiosity as he glanced at one of the shurikens.

"Where is your family?" I asked him as the boy Harry stopped and looked down.

"They are shopping sir, told me to wait outside for them."

I twitched an eye, 'are you serious?' I stood up, "oh did they?"

The boy Harry nodded as my theories about the boy seemed to be true.

He looked up at me in a panic before running to the door, "oh no, I must not be late," he spoke frantically as I reached the door and smiled at him in reassurance.

"Look, I'll speak to them ok you won't get in trouble."

Harry looked at me unsure as I let out a sigh, "Harry can you please tell me what is it like in your home?"

The boy turned away as his hair hid his eyes. "Harry, it's ok, I can help you."

He nodded before telling me what it's like living in his home, what he has to do, where he stayed at, and what his family did to him.

I grew angry and I grew furious but stayed as calm as I can, clearing my head. I thought of what the boy said. His family called him a freak, I wondered why?

I stared at him, masking my face before speaking, "Harry, do you mind if I checked something?"

He looked at me curiously as I smiled, "I promise you it won't hurt."

The boy Harry nodded as I placed my hand on top of his head and concentrated.

'Well would you look at that,' I grinned before looking back at the boy. He had it, chakra, the boy had enough of it. No wonder his family was scared and treated the boy like an outcast.

I stood up, leading the boy to my seat while speaking, "Harry, you have a gift that most people I've seen in this world don't have."

He looked up at me curiously as I gazed at his forehead. I didn't notice it before but there was a thunderbolt scar on his forehead, I wondered where he got that from.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously looking up at me as I sat him down and kneeled low to reach his level before speaking softly.

"Chakra," I said. He repeated the foreign words, saying it confusedly as I chuckled.

"What I know as chakra, I think what you people call it here is magic."

"Magic?" the boy spoke disbelievingly, "I'm sorry sir but there is no such thing as magic," little Harry looked down, "my Aunt and Uncle told me magic is never real, to never believe in it."

I frowned at the boy, "they are wrong," I spoke firmly as the boy Harry looked up at me. I lifted one of my hands up, focusing as I knew the boy was fixated on my hand.

"Watch," I said as a small blue light starting forming on the center of my palm.

Harry's eyes grew wide and I knew he started to believe me, I chuckled as a full bright blue orb, spinning wildly at the palm of my hand formed.

He tried to touch it as I quickly stopped him with my other hand, "it may look pretty but one touch and it might kill you."

Harry gulped as I dispelled my rasengan, turning back to the boy I spoke, "you can do this too, someday, that is, if you have training."'I think,' I added as an afterthought.

"But, I," Harry was astonished; in all his life he had never seen that.

I smiled at him before taking hold of one of his hands and leading him up, "come, let's go find your so called Aunt and Uncle," I stared ahead as the little boy nodded, following me out of my office."

Our walk down the halls wasn't as quiet as I expected. Harry asked me dozens of questions, a lot of them I answered since I too asked them once upon a time when I was his age at the academy.

He told me he was 10 years old and turning 11 in a few months.

"So how did you find my office?" I asked him as he looked up at me, his eyes slightly widening as if he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to ask you if you were actually a ninja."

I chuckled nodding to him as a look of excitement filled his eyes. I knew he believed me, especially with what I showed him back at my office.

"Harry, how did you find my office again?" I asked him again as he looked down and answered.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went shopping for Dudley's presents. You see sir, his birthday is next week so they decided to purchase his gifts today," I nodded letting him continue, Dudley must be his cousin, "when they told me to wait out there," he pointed outside one of the buildings we were walking to as I fumed inside, "I saw your add on the newspaper from one of the people passing by. I heard them laugh but I just wanted to see if it was true."

"You're not the only one…" I mumbled as I saw the boy smile humorously at me.

We stopped outside this department store, the place Harry was supposedly told to stay at. Harry grew nervous by each passing second and I had to reassure him every time, even giving him another bar of chocolate in which he devoured quite humorously.

"Petunia dear, are you sure this is enough?"

My ears perked up as I saw Harry stiffen at the voice.

"Yes luv, it is."

I saw a large man carrying a bundle of gifts in a bag as a lady holding a hand of a fat boy walked along side of him.

They stopped for a moment, the lady I assumed was Petunia, looked around, a scowl on her face as I heard her mutter out loud, "now where is that blasted boy."

I took that as my queue. I walked forward with Harry following, "excuse me ma'm," I spoke as she looked at me in surprise. I just smiled at her, "is this your child?"

"Sadly he is," she mumbled as I still kept that cheerful smile of mine.

"What was that?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Yes, that boy belongs to me," he tugged at Harry's shoulder as I stopped her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"May I ask ma'm but why did you leave him out here un attended?"

"No you may not ask," she pulled at Harry again, "and if you are quite through here, leave us alone before I contact the proper authorities."She smiled smugly.

My smile vanished, replaced with a scowl, "by the way, my name is Naruto, Private investigator," I saw her smug look disappear, replaced with one of worry, "I have reason to believe that young Harry here is being abused and under kept."

I watched as she looked around, wondering if anyone else was listening in as the woman's fat husband appeared by her side. The bags where gone so I assumed he placed them in his car.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a threatening voice as Petunia whispered into his ear. He widened his eyes before speaking.

"Listen, there is nothing wrong with young Harry here, I am sure we can come to some reasonable arrangements," he placed a hand on my shoulder as I saw young Harry look away.

"I am afraid not, 'fat ass,' I poke that part in my mind," I shoved his hand away, "I will need to see your home, how the boy lives, unless you would want me to take the child now, bring him to the nearest hospital and see how he checks out…"

The fat man shook his head, "no need for that," he laughed awkwardly before gently moving Harry away, "I would love it if you come to our home," he moved with the lady and the fat boy with young Harry towards a car parked in the side of the streets.

"It seems I don't have room," he said as I noticed the gifts that took up most of the spaces. By this time, they all had entered the car except for the man Vernon; he told me their address and reassured me it was the right one before moving inside of his car and speeding away.

I smirked before moving to an alley, I placed a low genjutsu on my-self, something that would make me look slightly camouflaged with the surroundings before hopping out of the alleyway and following after the car, sometimes, I loved my job.


	3. Ch3: Dursleys

Ch 3

Harry sat there quietly at the back of his Uncle's car. He really thought the ninja was going to help him, but it seemed as if his Uncle got rid of him.

"This is the last time you're leaving the house, boy," Vernon spoke while slightly speeding on the road.

"Dear, are you sure he won't be able to find us," Petunia asked, worry was etched in her voice.

"Yes Petunia sweet, I gave him the wrong address and made sure he wasn't fast enough to go to his car," Vernon was smug as Harry felt the car slow down somewhat, "we are fine, he'll never catch us."

Harry sighed before looking out his window; he twitched as he felt a punch on his shoulder as he opted to ignore it.

"What's wrong Potty," Dudley spoke in a teasing matter as Harry chose to ignore him, "are you going to cry?"

"Shut up Dudley," Harry responded as Dudley laughed.

"Aw, is Potty becoming angry?" he chuckled again before turning away as Harry felt his emotions rising again before calming down. He was used to these treatments, and it was worse in schools when Dudley had his friends.

Harry stared outside reflecting on the man's words. He had something that most people in the world didn't have, magic? Did he really have magic?

He looked up at the sky; already part of him doubted that as he let out a sigh.

Something moved out there in the air. Harry blinked, staring at the sky as he concentrated more. There it was again, there was something following them, he could barely see it but he knew it was there, following. 'Is that…'

The car stopped as Harry turned around, noticing that they where home.

"Listen," Vernon turned around from his seat to stare at Harry before speaking, "I want no more trouble from you, do you understand me?"

Harry nodded as his eyes looked outside once more before looking down, "yes sir."

"Now go to your room and don't come out until I say so."

Once again, Harry nodded before silently exiting the car. He followed them inside the house until Vernon grabbed his shoulder and marched him to the cupboard underneath the stair case.

"I will have no more freaky business with you Potter," his voice echoed inside as Harry heard him lock the door. He sighed before resting his head on his dusty mattress. Things just never change, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking at the front door. Curious, he stood up and moved to his door, peeking through the eye hole as Aunt Petunia went to answer it.

_Naruto's POV_

I dispelled my illusion and knocked at the door. This place was an ok place, the neighborhood had houses that all looked the same but, it was alright. I spotted a lady in one of the houses, staring at me through her windows with a blank stare. I shivered before smiling and waving my hand casually at her. She closed her curtains.

'Weird,' I thought as I spotted a few cats around her home.

The door slowly opened but stopped slightly, her eyes peeked through the small opening.

"Hi," I smiled at her and waved.

I watched as her eyes widened before she slammed her door shut. Now that was rude.

"He's here!" Petunia screamed inside her house as Vernon came running down.

"Who's here dear?"

"It's that blasted detective from earlier; I thought you gave him the wrong address?"

"I did, I did," Vernon went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Listen you," He started threatening as I calmly watched him, "I can have you license revoked by reporting you to the proper authorities unless you leave my property now."

"I am going to tell you this once," I became irritated listening to this man, "let me in or else."

In response he slammed the door in my face. I warned them. I raised a fist in the air…

Vernon calmed his wife, "don't worry, he has no power here, he can't do a th…"

Suddenly, a fist ripped through the door. Petunia screamed as Vernon grabbed at his chest as if having a heart attack.

Calmly I unlatched the lock and unlocked the door before removing my hand. I looked through the fist size hole I made through the door before opening and entering.

"I warned you," I spoke to them dangerously, watching as they stared at me with wide scared eyes, "where is Harry Potter?"

"Y-you," Vernon started to stand up, "your one of them," his eyes narrowed as he spat out, "your one of those freaks!"

"Yeah," I shrugged casually looking around the house, "so what?"

That seemed to leave him in a stupor as Petunia rose up, "listen, I am watching the boy, you left him to me years ago stop trying to ruin my life."

I looked at her blankly, "lady, I don't know what you are talking about?"

She looked back at me surprised, "what do you mean you don't know what I am talking about; you're a wizard aren't you?"

"A what?" I asked them, I wasn't too keen on that term, "listen, I don't care what your excuse is, but where is Harry?"

I saw them briefly look at the cupboard under the stairs. You've got to be kidding me; I glared at them before moving towards the small cupboard.

"No wait, stop!"The lady Petunia screamed at me as I glared at her. She stopped moving as I turned back to the cupboard, I spotted the lock, 'oh a lock, of course they would have a lock,' I spoke sarcastically to myself.

"Harry, if you're in there," I raised the palm of my hand, forming a miniature rasengan, enough to get the job done, "please step away from the door."

Harry heard the scream then the whole commotion. What did Aunt Petunia mention about Wizards and leaving him here? Then he heard what Naruto said before moving away.

He had to look away as suddenly, his door was torn to shreds and dust blew inside of his small dusty room.

"Harry, you in there?"

Harry heard his voice, "Y-yes sir, I am."

"Good," I spoke to my-self before turning to the people who did this.

"Don't move," the fat man Vernon spoke, pointing a gun towards me.

In my years at this world, I found that the people here rely mostly on these things they call guns for protection. I was never fond of them and never really wanted one.

I saw him aim it towards me with shaky hands as I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Harry, come on; let me take you some where safe."

"I said don't move!" the fat man roared at me again as I stared at him.

"Or what," I mocked, "you going to shoot me?"

He turned red as I saw the idea cross his mind. The skinny lady looked between us, it seems she was deathly afraid as I once again called to Harry.

"I warned you," he pulled the trigger, firing from that pistol of his.

I moved faster. I might be able to catch a bullet if I tried and I am not freakishly quick but quicker than most of the people here. I saw the bullet, moved to the sides before appearing in front of Vernon, grabbing the gun out of his hands and glaring at him.

He turned white as I took the gun and crushed it with my hand. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now and hide your bodies."

They didn't answer, their mouth slightly opened, afraid to even move or talk.

"Please don't," I heard Harry speak from behind me.

He had emerged from his so called room, looking grateful but sad, "they are still my family, they might not be the best but they have looked after me."

I raised one of my brow; that was pretty mature of him. I looked back at the cabinet and remembered what the boy said his life was like in this house, my respect for the kid grew, it reminded me of myself.

"Fine," I walked towards the boy Harry as I heard the three people behind me whimper. Yes I spotted the small fat boy, hiding up there at the stairs. I smiled down at Harry, crouching on one knee and placing a hand on his shoulder, "listen, how about I teach you how to master your powers, does that sound cool?"

Young Harry looked up at me with a surprise look as I saw him smile widely.

"Could you really sir?"

I nodded as he smiled again; I turned back to the Uncle and Aunt.

"Listen to me and listen carefully," I gave them my scariest look, even telling Kyuubi to lend me a little chakra just to change my eye color…it had the effect I was looking for, "I will be training Harry from now on, I will pick him up every day at a certain time and if I don't see any changes around here and soon, I will make sure that no one will find your bodies once I am through with you, do I make my-self clear?"

I was inches away from them and felt my hands claw at the wall near the stairs. Kyuubi must have lent me more chakra than I expected.

"W-what are you?" Petunia asked, there whole body stunned and pale white.

"I," I chuckled evilly, maybe because of Kyuubi's chakra? "I am a ninja." I bellowed my cape turning to the young boy and smiling reassuringly, "come Harry, let's start your training."


	4. Ch4: To start our Training

Ch 4

And so, I adopted a student. Every day I would take time off of my work schedule and train Harry how I was trained from the academy.

Every day I would arrive at his home, carry him on my back and leapt across buildings just to get to my office. Of course I genjutsu ourselves so we wouldn't attract attention and young Harry seemed to enjoy it; he would often laugh and scream as I jumped higher and higher into the air, and to be honest, I enjoyed it too.

I never really had an apprentice before, maybe young Konohamaru but this was different. I was starting from the basics, actually teaching someone who had no experience on chakra at all. Through these days, I had first taught him how to access his chakra. Sometimes I called it magic but I was more used to calling it chakra, either way, the boy understood what I was talking about.

At first, I could only teach him meditation until he would finally show some signs of being able to use chakra. He worked hard; he never gave up, and practically breathed the stuff I taught him.

When he first formed his first burst of chakra, I upgraded his training method. I started teaching him taijutsu. I taught him basic moves and we would both go through them slowly, part of meditation and I knew it relaxed both of us. Through the weeks, the boy's complexion grew healthier, he wasn't as skinny as before, and he didn't grow as tired with each new training I gave him.

I only taught him how to concentrate on his chakra, I didn't start teaching him any of my techniques yet, he wasn't that experienced yet but he complied and started to concentrate more on his chakra concentration.

Each day I watched him, we went through our taijutsu stances before starting our training.

Now, after three months, I thought about what technique I was going to teach young Harry here. In a month's time, it was going to be his birthday and I wanted him to be in good shape.

We both swayed back and forth, following the un-kept rhythm as we lifted up one of our knees and slowly moved a fist out. Our daily taijutsu lessons consisted of slow moving strikes, I taught Harry the stances but I never really trained him on pure taijutsu battles yet, mostly just how to focus your chakra around your body, allowing you to do quite a few inhuman feats.

"I heard your birthday was next month," we both moved as one, punching our right arm out before crouching low.

I knew he was smiling, "yes sensei, it is."

I grinned, he had adopted to calling me sensei ever since I told him of my teachers back then.

We jumped up, kicking with one foot in mid air before landing on our other.

"Tomorrow I plan on teaching you your first technique…"

I heard a thud as I sighed, "concentrate Harry," I stopped and chuckled before turning back to him.

He smiled sheepishly at me before rising up, "sorry sensei, I'm just excited."

"You should be, now" I signaled him to the large space near my desk, "here is a test, to see if your chakra concentration is up to speed."

I summoned a clone as I watched Harry stare at me with fascination; he always liked it when I used my techniques. The clone changed its shape and size, matching Harry's as I directed it to stand in front of Harry.

"Defeat my dwarf clone."

"But sensei, isn't he stronger than me?" he stared at my grinning miniature of myself with a sense of dread.

"Harry," I lectured him, "sometimes, you may face opponents a lot tougher than you are. Would you just give up?"

Harry hardened his eyes as if recalling some memory, "no sensei," he changed his stance, welcoming his opponent as I grew proud of him. These few months, I looked to him as if he was a little brother, I taught him like I would if I ever had a family, if I ever had a brother, "begin," I chopped down at the air as I felt Harry concentrate on his body, letting chakra fill his muscles and moving a lot quicker for a child at his age.

'Besides,' I thought to myself as I saw little Harry dodge a punch before pulling down and throwing my clone behind him, 'I gave the clone a small amount of my chakra.'

The battle went on for a few more minutes, Harry was slowly becoming tired but still kept on. The clone came at him, jumping forward as I watch Harry concentrate chakra on one of his fists. He shot it forward, catching my clone on the chest as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I clapped as Harry smiled, "take a break, you've earned it."

Harry nodded, lying down at the center of the small area instead of walking back here. I chuckled before taking out a bottle of water and rolling it to his sides.

He drank fervently as I watched him from the sides. No longer was he that skinny child I knew from long ago. He was a natural size now, not too skinny and not too fat. He had a well shaped body, probably due to months of training but he would make an alright ninja, he just needed more training.

"How is school, and home, have they been good?" I asked him.

Harry stopped drinking. He looked up at me as smiled, "school has changed, Dudley doesn't pick on me anymore and I can talk to people a lot better."

"Did you make any friends?"

Harry looked down sadly, "no, they still treat me differently. I guess, they can tell I am different, especially since Dudley has been spreading rumors about me."

I scratched at my face as Harry spoke, "it doesn't matter really, I guess real friends won't abandon me right Sensei?" He looked back up at me and smiled softly as I could only agree and smile too.

"Right Harry," I stood up and offered my hand towards him; he took it as I helped him up, "you'll grow strong Harry," I remembered my first A ranked mission, how it changed my life, "when you find that friend, someone I would call a precious person, you'll grow even stronger."

He blinked, looking up at me as a small grin appeared I looked down at him and smiled before directing him to change, "let's go out, maybe a visit to the zoo?"He nodded enthusiastically before going to change. I wonder though, what happens to people like him? Where do they go to control their gifts? I had to wonder because I was sure there where others like Harry out there.

Harry came back all dressed. His clothes fit him now; they weren't loose or baggy as before. He stopped and looked down at the floor as I looked at him in concern.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

I saw his body shake a little as he spoke out, "thank you," he spoke quietly as I looked at him in confusion, he continued, "I've always hoped that someone would come for me, I thought I still had family out there."

I smiled at him, I remember when I was young, I used to wish that my parents were alive, or that some unknown relative of mine would find me alone at the swings and take me in, I wanted a family.

"Don't worry brat," I scratched at my nose as I saw him look up, his eyes were a bit teary as I had to look away unless I get teary too, "we're both orphans, we should look out for one another," I grinned before leading away, "now let's go," I pointed forward enthusiastically, taking my hat and coat off the rack as Harry nodded, wiped at his eyes and followed. We didn't say it but we've been with each other long enough to be as close as brothers.


	5. Ch5: The Invitation

**Ch 5**

…**She **stared at the Dursley's lawn for a while now, not sure what she should do. For months ever since that strange blonde haired man appeared in their front door, things had changed. No longer did she have to look after young Harry Potter or worry over the boy's health. At first, when she saw the blonde man punch through the door and moments later, leave with a young Harry, she was attempted to call Dumbledore.

It was later when Harry returned that night with the same blonde man, looking happier, she decided to wait it out and see what would become of this.

Days had gone by and the man kept on coming, it was as if he was taking care of the young boy and she felt that the boy was finally being treated properly. Things settled down and surprisingly after two month's time, she would see Harry and the blonde man arrive at the Dursley's sweating, as if they ran a marathon.

She was surprised, spotting the boy's physical shape. He looked a lot better than before, a lot healthier and more in shape. Whoever this person was, she knew it was what Harry needed in his life.

She watched with a smile as he spotted the two of them jogging up towards Dursley's lawn, chatting amiably before she spotted the owl heading their way, 'is it that time already?' she asked her-self as the two figures looked surprised at the arrival.

_Naruto's POV_

After a few months of training, I decided to continue Harry's training by jogs to his home. Yes, I know I live far from where we lived but in the ninja world, traveling long distances on foot is a natural occurrence, so one has to be in tip top shaped, plus, it is good for raising your chakra levels.

"I didn't know you could speak to snakes," I shivered again, I never really liked snakes.

Harry looked surprised as me at finding out, "I didn't know either, I was just talking to him normally."

"Huh," I said out loud in thought, wondering what this means.

Suddenly, something flew above us, landing on young Harry's shoulder. I looked at in incredulously, "is that an owl?"

Harry just stared at it as it hooted in response and dropped a letter onto his hands before flying off again.

I watched it leave wondering what that was all about before I heard a gasp coming from young Harry.

"I'm a wizard," he breathed out as if he couldn't believe it. I took a peek at the letter before widening my eyes.

"Whoa," I read the letters along with Harry.

'Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.'

So there is a school for people like Harry, I thought amazed before looking at all the items needed. Wizards, could they be similar to ninjas in my world? I thought before Harry looked up at me.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "wow," that was all I could say at the moment. I have never heard of this place, for all these years I have been in this world, maybe I can start finding my answers there.

"It says I am supposed to accept or decline by the end of next month," he said staring back at the letter, "I can't believe it."

I chuckled, "me too," I led him inside his Aunt's house.

I've been doing that a lot these past months, watching over Harry and making sure he was treated properly at his house. They did, but mostly just ignored us each time they see us but that was fine with me and Harry.

"Does it say of any ways of contacting them?" I asked him as Harry looked over the letter a few more times before staring curiously at the bottom portion of the letter.

"It says that I need to only write my reply here," he pointed at the space underneath the lists of items needed.

I shrugged before handing him a pen, this was interesting. I watched as Harry wrote down:

_I'm sorry but I don't know much about the wizarding world. I accept but I might need help._

Harry and Naruto watched as the ink disappeared before new words appeared.

_Would tomorrow afternoon be a good time to meet you?_

We both blinked, 'holy smokes it responded.'

We stared at each other again before nodding, Harry wrote down a yes as the letter wrote down tomorrow afternoon, a guide will be sent.

"Looks like you are getting proper training Harry," I joked as Harry looked at me sadly.

"But sensei, you were supposed to teach me a technique tomorrow."

I just smiled, "hey, I'll teach you when I can, no worries," he nodded as I looked back at the letter, "so would you like me to be there with you're or…"

Harry responded without a hint of hesitancy, "of course sensei, can you be there with me, all this is new to me."

I chuckled nodding my head, "it is new to me too," I looked around the house before telling him, "Harry, you need to tell your family, I'm sure your Aunt has some knowledge on this."

Now that I think of it, she did call me a wizard before.

Harry agreed before looking for his Aunt and Uncle, things were about to get interesting, and I wondered what this wizard world was…and deep down inside of me, I hoped they would be the ones to help me find a way back home.


	6. Ch6:The Man, the Giant

Ch6

I sat in one of the couches in the living room, humorously watching as young Harry paced around nervously. Today we would meet this so called guide from the letter and I could see Harry was pretty nervous. I looked at the time, 11:55am; still had a few minutes until it was lunch.

"Relax," I chuckled as Harry stopped and turned to me. I pointed at one of the couches, "I want you to do the exercise I showed you, it'll help the time pass by."

"But sensei," I watched him look at the time before turning back to me, his face excited, "he'll be here soon."

I stared at him, raising a brow as Harry sighed and complied. He walked over to the couch, sat down and formed a seal using both hands. I watched as Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on his chakra as little sparks of blue energy briefly sparked around him.

Smiling I turned back to the clock. The first day of training I had taught him that. It was just to help him focus, to clear his mind and concentrate on the energies inside his body. Once he had that down, teaching him a technique might be easier for him.

The house was empty, save me and Harry here. Yesterday was interesting once Harry told the Aunt and Uncle. They wanted no part of this, said they were going to take their fat son to the zoo today and wanted nothing to do with freaks like us.

I don't know why they hated Harry so much, hating because of his magic? I sighed staring as the time turned 12; I stood up from my seat.

There was a pounding on the door as I felt Harry's concentration break. I looked at him, staring as he watched me excitedly. I smiled before nodding to him as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door. I slid my arms together while I remained standing, just watching as Harry opened the door.

"Hary!" his voiced boomed with excitement with that strange accent of his. My arms unfolded as I watched Harry stare up, his mouth slightly opened as he took a step back.

A huge giant of a man stood at the doorway. I could barely see his face since most of it was hidden by that long wild beard and big shaggy hair. He took a step in and I could tell just by sensing it, he was happy.

As soon as the giant came in, he wiped at his eyes as Harry seemed to come out of it. "H-how do you know me?" Harry asked.

His chuckle was deep and joyful, "sorry lad, best be introducing me-self," he patted Harry's head. I observed one of his hands that patted the boy's head affectionately…it was huge.

"I am Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid," he puffed up his giant chest, "keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

The giant named Hagrid waited for a response. Harry looked curious, tilting his head and I wondered what was going through the boy's mind.

"What's Hogwarts?" he asked.

It seems Hagrid wasn't expecting that as I watch his stance change. His eyes slightly widened as he opened his mouth to speak, "you don't know what Hogwarts is Hary'?"

At the boys slow head shake, a noise of disapproval erupted from him as he stared at Harry, "Hary', Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and witches like you. It's where ye parents attended, what have your Uncle and Aunt been telling you?"

I watched as Harry told the giant what he was told about magic. How it never existed, how he should never use it, and how his parents died in a car crash. At each statement, I saw the giant grow angry until Harry mentioned the car crash, it seemed to set him off.

"Car crash!?" he bellowed moving his head back as if he couldn't believe it.

"I knew leaving you at this place would be no good for you," he whispered before speaking, "Hary' your parents never died in a car crash, they were a powerful wizard and witch who died in the hands of an evil wizard."

Harry digested the information, widening his eyes as if realizing he had finally been lied to all his life.

Hagrid looked at the boy in sympathy; the boy spoke, "who killed my parents?"

Hagrids face turned dark, "Aye, he be an evil wizard Hary'," Hagrid leaned low to the boy speaking in a hushed voice, "his name is Voldemort."

"Voldemort," Harry spoke out as Hagrid shushed him.

"Please Hary', don't say his name so loud."

I looked at that in surprise; what's wrong with saying the name?

I listened as Hagrid explained the story of Voldemort, his nefarious deeds of the past to how he was stopped…by the young Harry no less.

"…no one knows how it happened but you survived," Hagrid finished before pointing at the scar on little Harry's face, "that scar proves that you survived the killing curse and defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry stood there, staring up at Hagrid as if he couldn't believe it. Hagrid saw the stare and continued, "Hary' your famous in the world of wizardry, everyone knows your name," he smiled warmly towards Harry as I saw the young boy look up at the giant questionably.

"But if I really am a powerful wizard," I saw Harry take on that look as if he was recalling his past, "why was I sent here, why did my Aunt and Uncle treat me the way they did, why do I stay in a cupboard at nights, why didn't anyone tell me?" I saw the boy slowly becoming frustrated as I moved close.

Hagrid grew angry again, "Dursely, where are you!" he yelled out before looking around.

I moved to Harry's side, patting his back as he turned to face me. I smiled down at him, "it's changed now, for the better right?"

I saw Harry wipe away at his eyes before nodding his head and smiling back. I turned to the giant Hagrid who seems to have finally noticed me, "the Dursleys aren't here and they haven't been treating Harry like that for the past few months, not after I dealt with them," I spoke as Hagrid nodded.

"Pleased to meet you mister…" he stuck his hand out.

I looked at the giant hand, wondering how I was supposed to shake it; either just place a fist inside his hand or shake one of his fingers. I settled for the finger, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he saw me shake his finger as an amused look crossed his face, "sorry, I don't think my hand is big enough to shake yours."

He laughed before patting me in the back. I had to hold back a yelp as it stung.

"Ye be a funny one, a pleasure," he looked at me curiously afterwards.

"How do you know Hary' here?"

I explained to him how we met, then what I've been doing with Harry; mostly just training him on his chakra which I specified was his magic. Again, the giant of a man widened his eyes in surprise.

"I have never heard of you before," Hagrid took a good look at me, "what magic have you been teaching Hary'?"

I smiled in response looking back at Harry who rolled his eyes, I replied, "I haven't taught him anything yet, mostly combat training and controlling his cha--magic."

Hagrid blinked, "combat training?"

I waved it off, "shouldn't we be heading out now?"

Hagrid looked at the clock before realizing how much time he wasted, "of course, we shouldn't be late now, best be leavin," he signaled for us to follow.

I grabbed my coat and hat before leaving. We followed the big guy out.

"Wizard Naruto," Hagrid said, speaking out to me as I looked at him curiously, "can ye summon an illusion charm to hide us from the muggles?"

I shrugged, if you mean genjutsu then yeah I can. I formed a seal as Hagrid watched curiously before I placed the genjutsu over us.

The Giant sputtered, "y-you didn't use a wand!"

I looked at him curiously, "what's a wand?"


	7. Ch7: To the Alley of the Wizards

Ch 7

Notes: difference of dates, Malfoy does not meet Harry and Hagrid does not pick up the stone, those are at later dates, Harry comes to this place earlier than the canon and in later chapters, don't flame me on how that can't happen or that never occurred in the canon, I know, this is a fan made fanfic of mine but I welcome suggestions.

The trip to the city was filled with questions, me asking him what magic, or he likes to call them spells, do wizards use. He asking me what else I was able to do and so on. In the end Hagrid asked me where did I learn how to use wand less magic and in response, I told him that I wasn't a wizard.

"Really, then what be yeh?"

I smirked, "I'm a ninja."

"Nin'ja?' Hagrid said the word, nin' ja, as if he wasn't use to it. A look appeared on his face before he spoke, "I need to introduce you to Dumbledore nin'ja, I am sure eh might have known others like yeh."

I just smiled politely, nodding my head, 'I doubt it.'

Harry looked curious at our conversation, "who is Dumbledore?"

Hagrid looked surprised before realizing Harry had no clue about the world of wizardry.

I listened to the giant explain how this Dumbledore was the head wizard and headmaster of the school Harry was going to, which seemed to bring another question to young Harry.

"I'm sorry sir but how am I going to pay for this?" Harry looked sad, "my Uncle won't pay for it."

Hagrid chuckled, "don't worry lad, you'll soon find out."

We both looked curious at the statement as we arrived at a place I was partially familiar with.

"The Leaky Cauldron," I said more to myself in surprise, remembering the note I received many months ago.

Hagrid grinned, "yes, have yeh been here b'fore?"

"You can say that," I replied before we entered.

Same room settings from last time I entered except this time, we had this big guy to guide us.

"Hagrid," someone spoke out in greeting as I saw Hagrid wave at a middle aged woman, "long time no see."

Hagrid chuckled before speaking, "sorry, no time for talk, on official Hogwarts duty."

She just smiled before looking at the little boy in front of me. She crouched low, speaking to him, "if this is your first time, you'll do fine, Hogwarts is a fine school."

Harry smiled nervously, "thanks ma'am."

She smiled and was about to leave until something caught her eye. I watched as she looked at Harry's forehead curiously before widening her eyes, "You're Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?" I heard multiple voices speak out loud in the pub as I had a sinking feeling.

Suddenly, there were cheers and applaud as multiple people went up to Harry, shaking his little hands or patting his back, speaking words of gratitude. I was pushed out of the way as a crowd gathered near him. I could barely see him but I knew he wasn't enjoying this. I moved to the back, forming a hand seal.

"Alright, Alright, that's enough!" Hagrid's voice boomed out loud in disapproval, "Now let me through, young Harry still needs to buy his supplies."

Hagrid reached the middle only to look in confusion as did the others as a log was at the center of the group. Hagrid scratched his head, "what?"

"Sensei you have to teach me how you did that," Harry smiled as I carried him on top of my shoulders.

He was wearing my hat to cover up his head as I chuckled and walked out of the back door, "in due time," I sent a clone to call Hagrid as we waited near a wall.

"Kid, I didn't know you where that famous," I chuckled as Harry agreed. I set him down and waited for the giant man who came out using the same back door we did with my clone next to him.

He stared at me, then to Harry, then to my clone before I cancelled the clone, it disappeared in a puff of smoke which seemed to have startled him.

"Yeh use strange magic," he spoke before moving towards the wall. I just shrugged in response as I saw him tap the wall with that umbrella of his.

He looked at Harry, taking notice to the hat before nodding as if it was a good idea.

"Alright, let me be the first to welcome yeh to Diagon Alley," the walls moved aside opening a new path as me and Harry stared ahead.

The noise was loud as the chattering of the crowd can be heard. People wearing strange garments can be seen, chatting, or walking around. Shops from left to right filled the street as the light brightened up the area.

"Wow," I heard Harry whisper in amazement as we walked inside. The walls closed behind us as we made our way, our eyes looked all around us, watching everyone and everything as if we stepped into a new world.

Weird gizmos and gadgets appeared on stores, robes, animals, books, foods, brooms…brooms?

I took a closer look, spotting the children all clustered in front of one store that sold really nice brooms.

'Interesting,' I thought before Hagrid spoke.

"Now follow me to our first stop," he lead the way as me and Harry didn't complain, just took in the sites all around us.

I was amazed at this new world around me as I spotted one of these people, or should I say wizard, conjure some weird item out of thin air and handing it to a group of children. Turning my head, I spotted Harry, staring sadly at the group of laughing kids. I knew he wanted a friend around his age and I knew he was going to make many in this new world, I just hoped he made ones that like him for him, not for his fame.

I placed my hand on top of my hat on his head, pressing down gently as the slightly big hat obscured his vision. He looked up at me, pushing the hat up as I gave him a toothy grin, he smiled.

We finally made it to our first stop; it was a large snowy white building that appeared to turn a slight angle the further up it went. Observing the building, I realized there was another path to the left and grew curious where it lead.

"Hey Hagrid," I called to him as he stopped and turned back to me. I pointed to the path towards the left, "where does that lead to?"

Hagrid looked to where I was pointing at before shaking his head, "a place yeh should never get lost at."

I looked at him curiously as he continued his walk, "all yeh need to know is, a lot of unsavory wizards and witches do business there that are questionable to the wizard law."

I looked at the path once again before noticing Harry who stared as well, probably wondering the same thing I was…what exactly is the wizard laws around here.

We entered the building and passed two doors and I suspected the last large door was made out of silver before I had to rub at my eyes as I saw the most unusual creatures.

Harry stared as well, mesmerized by the small creatures that walked around the area.

"What are…"

"Goblins," Hagrid answered, chuckling before explaining how Goblins run the wizarding bank. These intimidating small creatures are extremely protective over their gold, and he said how you would have to be mad to steal from these creatures.

Hagrid reached the counter, speaking to a goblin who was writing something down on a book.

"I am here to make a withdrawal from," Hagrid leaned forward, whispering low, "Harry Potter's vault."

The goblin stopped writing with his feathered utensil. He looked at the giant before leaning to the edge of his working table, spotting the young boy Harry who removed his hat letting the goblin take a look at his scar.

"Potter," his voice wasn't squeaky as I thought it was. It was more deep and old, "do you have a key?"

"Ah, I do," Hagrid reached into his coat, pulling out a small golden key and handing it to the goblin.

The goblin nodded, taking the key and moving around his work station to Harry and Hagrid.

"I am Griphook, I will help you today, follow me to your vault."

I took a step forward as he stopped me with one of those clawing fingers, "except you."

"What, why?" I asked him wondering why the large man gets to go.

"Only the owner and the key bearer are permitted to enter, you are not allowed."

Hagrid looked at me apologetically as Harry looked up to me from under that hat, I just waved it off, saying I would wait here.

I watched them leave as I wondered if they had an exchange rate here, might as well find out. I walked towards one of the goblins in the counter before speaking, "hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, here to open a new account."


	8. Ch8: The Urgent Call

Ch 8.

Notes: Naruto will be the only one in first person view and it will be noted with 'Naruto's POV' each time I change the point of views but mostly Harry will never go to first person view. **(This Chapter is out to let you know I'm not dead)**

Harry enjoyed himself, hanging on to the hat that belonged to his teacher or sensei Naruto, trying not to let the wind blow it off as a platform brought them down the caverns. He had read the poem earlier in the lobby, it was a warning not to steal and as Harry observed the vaults and spikes around the cave, he thought it would be impossible to steal from this place.

"Hagrid?" Harry called out as the ride continued.

The giant man smiled, looking down at him, "Yes Hary'?"

"I didn't know I had a vault."

"You didn't think your parents would leave you anything did you?" Hagrid answered as Harry widened his eyes.

If it was from his parents then he had better spend it wisely.

The ride stopped abruptly as Harry stood strong. It seemed the months of training made him more coordinated with the surroundings as the brief stop shook the two.

Griphook quirked his lips as if disappointed, "here it is," he spoke to Hagrid the amount still left inside the vault and how much interests it has gained. Harry didn't know what they were talking about, knuts, bolts, galleons, and so on, money must be different here.

Griphook took the key and inserted in its proper slot before turning. The vault door opened, revealing piles and piles of gold coins stacked everywhere.

Harry stared at the gold with wide eyes, unbelieving that all this was his.

"This, this is mine?" he spoke out, slowly walking in as Hagrid nodded.

"It is Hary' take as much as yeh need."

Hagrid gave the boy a sack in which Harry hesitantly took it before looking inside his vault. He knew if the Dursleys ever found out about this, they would take it all away.

"How much would I need," Harry asked as Hagrid helped him get the proper amount. At least now, Harry no longer worried if he would be able to pay for his school.

…_Naruto's Pov…_

I can tell the goblin was irritated as I spotted the fangs that glinted off its wrinkly skin. Fearing of getting bitten, I signed the contract even though I still didn't know the whole money exchange rate, how much exactly is a knut or bolt…or was it screw? Well anyways, I did change some of the money I had on, which was a bit much since the creature gave me a large sack of coins earlier.

"There," I said, smearing a drop of blood into the contract as the goblin took out a golden key and handed it to me.

"Your vault will be ready by tomorrow once we transfer the amount requested," it turned back to the book it was writing on earlier as I slipped the golden key inside the pocket of my coat, deciding to seal it somewhere safe later on.

In my past, like I've said I was a mercenary before. People pay big money for assassins, especially those who are most skilled. Sure I have been double crossed before, but after surviving all of those ambushes; it just heightened my reputation underground. Money came to me in bundles, I stored them in separate banks and I made sure I was able to hide them. Now with my access to this place, I can finally store it all in one place, and I could tell the goblin was quite happy since it was a pretty big number.

I waited near the entrance, feeling the genjutsu that was still placed on me. Again, my age is 19 but my genjutsu makes me look like I'm 25. Harry knows about it but I never really told him of my past, where I was from. Mostly just bits and parts of my past, that's all.

Then a lady entered with the strangest hair, she tripped and almost fell as she entered through the entrance but I caught her before she hit the ground.

I watched as her hair changed color, matching the blush on her cheek as I helped her up to her feet, "you should be more careful," I said while staring at her pink hair that seemed to open up old memories as she dusted herself, fixing her robe before smiling at me.

"Thank you," she gave me an embarrassing look, "I can be clumsy sometimes."

I waved it off as she tilted her head curiously at me, "I've never seen you around here; are you a muggle?"

'Muggle, muggle,' I thought, remembering what it meant again before shaking my head, "nah, I'm not a muggle."

"Oh really, then you must be a foreign wizard," she stuck out her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

I smirked, taking her hand and shaking it, "thanks, but I'm no wizard either."

She looked at me curiously but I didn't feel as if I needed to explain. She just nodded her head slowly, "anyways, we don't get much foreigners around here and it's good to see a new face sometimes," she turned around heading towards the clerk, "I'll see you around," she waved as I waved back. I watched as she started talking to the goblin, taking out a key from her robe as I stayed transfixed on her pink unchanging hair. Again, past thoughts filled my mind as my heart ached for home.

I turned to the sides, trying not to dwell on those thoughts as I spotted Hagrid and Harry exiting out of the lift with the goblin from earlier, I waved at them as Harry spotted me, running up to me with a smile.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked him as he told me of his experience. His parents left him the vault and it seemed he had more than enough money to pay for his whole school and supplies.

That's good, I already had an idea of offering to pay for it but now at least I knew he would be fine.

"So," I spoke looking at young Harry, "what is the first item we need?"

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from my side. I can tell everyone was staring around curiously, trying to find the source of the noise as I had to smile sheepishly at their faces.

"Aye, what d'at be?" Hagrid scratched his head, staring at me curiously as I took out a little pager from my side.

"Hmm, this looks like an emergency," I whispered out before turning to little Harry, spotting the sad look on his face. It pained me watching his expression but I shook my head and offered a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'll see you later ok?"

Harry nodded his head before reaching the hat on top of his head. I stopped him.

"Keep it ok, don't want any more people recognizing you," I smiled while patting the hat on his head.

He nodded, offering a smile as well before I turned to Hagrid and showed him the beeper.

"This is what you call a muggle beeper," it is still kind of strange for me to say it as Hagrid seemed to understand. The big man nodded.

"Oh, a muggle device," Hagrid was staring at the small contraption, maybe a bit amazed before he said, "most of 'ere devices won't work in 'Ogwarts, too much magic if you ask me."

'Oh,' I was surprised at that, which would mean I would have to find another way of contacting people if I ever do see this place.

"Take care of Harry," I said as Hagrid nodded to me as I knelt down and place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll make it up to you, it's a promise."

Harry nodded as I smiled before standing up and forming a seal, "later." I disappeared in a puff of smoke…

…_Harry…_

The popping noise from the smoke surprised a few of the wizards around Gringotts, even the goblin guards and clerks had their jaws opens, seemingly surprised.

"Did he just apparate," Hagrid said stunned while Harry stared up at the big man, confused at the word.

"What's apparate?" Harry asked as Hagrid stared down at the boy.

"'Arry, it's a way wizards use to travel, but Gringotts is surrounded by many anti-apparition wards, some as strong as 'Ogwarts."

Harry scratched his head, watching as others started chatting around them. He heard a few snippets of apparition as Harry answered, "Sensei told me it was called body flicker," Harry looked up at Hagrid who took in the info curiously, "Naruto says it is a method of moving faster than what most could see, or something like that," Harry smiled while patting his sensei's hat on his hair, "and he said he might teach it to me someday," Harry was excited as he said it as Hagrid continued to stare down at Harry before turning to the spot Naruto had just disappeared from.

'I need to tell Dumbledore,' Hagrid thought maybe a bit too eager as he spotted a small goblin heading his way….

…_Naruto's POV…_

I appeared in the entrance and remembering how we had entered, I followed the same motions from before, before exiting. Once again, I had performed the body flicker technique, disappearing and travelling as quickly as I can back to my office which didn't take long. With my technique, I can go faster than any of these cars, heck, I might even be able to match the speed of these train thingies.

Within a few minutes, I arrived at the roof of my office building. Quickly, I moved through the door, travelling down stairs, entering the hallway before taking out my key and unlocking the door to my office before entering.

I took out my pager; read the numbers then sat on my desk before taking the phone and dialing the numbers.

It rang a couple of times before I heard a calm male voice speak up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Yes, this Naruto Uzumaki, you've paged me?"

There was a pause from the other line as I heard the tiniest movement, as if the person was heading towards a more secluded area.

"Are you 'the ninja'?"

The way he said ninja, it was a bit skeptical but I do get that a lot, "yes it is, what seems to be the problem?"

"Listen," his voice sounded a bit disturbed, "I've read the ad and I saw the emergency number," he paused again and I noted he was hesitating, "I think this qualifies as an emergency but I don't know if you would believe me."

"Well sir, I am a ninja, if you called me because you couldn't go to the authorities then, I am pretty sure I might believe it, now what is the problem?"

"Ok here it goes," I heard him take a breath; "two days ago we were visited by a strange lady. She was wearing a black robe with one of those pointy black hats; I don't know how to describe it."

I took out a small notepad and started jotting down a few phrases as he continued.

"She was actually looking for my daughter, you see, she's a witch…."

When he said the word, he paused, as if waiting for my reaction. My mouth slightly opened, could it be?

"What did she want?" I asked.

I took the slight intake of breath I heard through the phone as a relieved reaction that I believed him. From there on out, he was able to tell me things more clearly, how this lady explained of a new wizarding world and a school that can train his daughter.

"Hogwarts," I whispered as the person on the other line paused.

"Yes," he said surprised, "how do you know?"

I smiled, "I've had a case like this…you know it's real, right? Anyways, you need someone there just in case anything happens, am I correct?"

"Yes," his voice sounded relieved and hopeful, "you see, me and my wife are dentists; we don't know much of anything about this. We found your ad and well we wanted to hire you for protection."

"If what this lady said is true, then I know you won't need me but for reassurance, it is good to have someone there for your family when braving a new world, right?"

"Yes," there it was again, that relieved tone in his voice.

"Ok, when is she meeting you?"

"That's why this was an emergency, we are actually meeting here today and in a few minutes…"

"No problem, I know where you'll be heading towards, just look for a tall man with blonde hair and a trench coat," I paused for a moment before adding, "and if it isn't something to be worried about, don't worry about the price."

I took the pause as a surprise before he said, "Thank you."

"So, who am I speaking to?"I asked and I couldn't believe I almost forgot to get his name.

"It's Harold, Harold Granger…."


	9. Ch9: Memory of a Dark time

Ch. 9

**Note: btw if you want to know, I am a Harry / Luna person but that does not necessarily mean this will be a Harry Luna fic…even though I am leaning more into it.**

**Important notes: My concept about this cross over, even though Naruto is a Japanese manga it does not mean I have to make him Japanese in Harry's world. They are different worlds and yet the same so Naruto might be Japanese but in Harry's world, he is probably something more, think about an Alien who looks like a human. They are considered human, look like humans and so on but they are not, same thing goes to Naruto, he may look Japanese and so on but he is not…(but you know he is, just for the sake of this fic he isn't but still looks like one ok? TY, don't get too hung up on this)**

**Ps: don't question me about why Naruto can understand other languages in later chapters, it's a secret that will be revealed far down when Naruto is slowly figuring out how misplaced he is from this world.**

* * *

_This world, filled with violence, lust, and betrayal. Why do they continue? Why do I feel no remorse when I kill these people? _

_It was a dark road I walked on, the street filled with lights from the lamp posts. I tugged on my coat, and placed my hat farther down my face. A meeting was being held, and I would be the one to disturb it. A bright sign shined in front of me I read, the meat parlor._

'_Time to make my move.'_

_I disappeared into the shadows…_

…

I was leaning against the wall outside the door to Leaky Cauldron as I waited for my clients.

This place, what was this place using to distract everyone else, why are the so called wizards the only ones able to see this shop? It was interesting really as I remembered my trainings back in my world as a ninja. Maybe they used several kinds of seals or something, hell, I don't know.

I scratched my head in irritation, maybe I could have learned more back then with Jiraiya but I guess now I realize what I had lost, and what I could have learned from before.

It was gone now, the life I once had. Depressing yes, but like I've said, I never give up.

With my thoughts elsewhere, it wasn't long when I heard the voice.

"A ninja? You hired a ninja, is he even a real detective?"

I turned around, watching as a couple was walking towards my direction. Behind them was a little girl with bushy brown hair and as I observed her, I noticed she had a glow within her, an excited look, a desire to learn. It's not that hard to see it, she seemed excited, a bit jolly, and…I've seen the same glow in Harry when I was teaching him something new.

It was a few more steps towards my direction did I finally notice the woman to their sides. Just like the descriptions of her that I had been given, she was wearing an all black robe with a pendant either stitched or clipped in the middle of her neck sleeves. She was an older looking woman, not yet an old lady and yet, still pretty old, and I guessed she had a few gray hair underneath that dark pointy hat.

"I assure you, it is unnecessary to hire anyone for this, I am quite sure that this ninja fellow will be unable to find the area without a guide."

It was that witch, I presume, that was talking as I stepped forward to greet them.

"Hello," I smiled as I caught their attention. I placed my hand out, facing it towards the male of the group, "you must be Mr. Granger, it is nice to meet you."

It took a moment for them to realize that I was standing there with a hand out, I glanced at their faces. They were pretty surprised, along with that older witch.

"Oh yes, forgive me," Mr. Granger shook my hand vigorously, as if embarrassed, "I just didn't believe," he slapped his head before shaking it, "of course if there are wizards and witches then there must be ninjas, today just keeps getting more and more surprising."

I shook my head as I smiled down at the little girl; I nodded to her as a hello.

"Let me introduce my family, as you know, I am Harold granger," he pointed to his wife, a middle aged looking woman that seemed like a nice lady. She smiled awkwardly as she lifted her hand up for me to shake, "Jane Granger."

"Nice to meet ya," I said.

"Same here Mr…"

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto," I introduced myself.

"Ah yes, and this is my daughter," Harold gently took her hand as she walked out from behind her parents. She looked at me curiously, not scared, but something more, maybe enquiring I do something.

"Hermione."

"Well now," I bent down offering my hand to her tiny ones, "it's nice to meet you Hermione."

"Are you Japanese?" She had abruptly asked as I had to twitch in surprise before standing up.

"Umm, yeah sure, I'm Japanese," I've been there before, nice place but nothing really special that interested me all though I could have sworn I saw a two tailed fox there once…but that's another story.

"Really," the girl stared at me more, "are you a wizard then? Are Japanese wizards different, do you use a wand?"

"Hermione that's enough," I watched as Harold placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as she blushed in embarrassment. He looked at me apologetically, "sorry, she's been excited ever since she was accepted into Hogwarts," he looked down on her fondly, "she's just wants to know so many stuff, I mean, she reads most of the time we are at home, and I'm pretty sure once we find a book store here, she will be begging us to buy her tons more."

She turned even redder to that statement.

Well there's an idea, I should probably start reading a few books if I wanted some knowledge.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki."

We turned to the older woman wearing the dark robes. She seemed a bit pompous as she walked towards me with her head held high and eyes that seemed to be scanning me, "I am surprised you have found this place, but I must ask if you are a wizard?"

"No, I'm not a wizard," I decided to get this over with as I knew what she was going to ask me next, "and I am not a muggle either, I am a ninja ok?"

She raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe me.

"But right now, I am Mr. Granger's body guard so if you kindly," I pointed forward with the utmost respect as she pursed her lips to what, I couldn't really say as she moved forward.

"Very well," she spoke as I followed along with the others once again into this fine establishment.

"But I'll have you know," she briefly glanced at me, "I am professor McGonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts, so if there is anything wrong, I can handle it."

There wasn't anything I can say to that, I have never really gone up against a full blown wizard before so, I just nodded and let her have her ways…

…_The memory…_

_The room was like an ordinary meat shop. Sliced venison on the counter, poultry meat inside the windows, and a rancid kind of smell coming from the back… I followed it._

_Slowly, I took off my coat and my hat, revealing my new dark hair, and leather clothing. The dark hair was from a little genjutsu I had placde, and the leather outfit was the only thing I can find that was similar to a shinobi one. It fit on me, stretched my arms and left my chest open for my makeshift flak jacket…I sowed one together, and it wasn't that fun to make._

_I reached into my pouch behind me but stopped as I stared at the large metal doors in the back._

_Sensing around, I smirked, "people just never learn," I mumbled to my-self as I placed my hands into a familiar cross shaped seal and made a plan…_

_The door blasted open, thanks to a little chakra power. Inside, it was a dark room, a dimmed light in the front where three people faced me. Two of them where standing up, s smirk on their faces while I spotted an injured one. He was tied up, his eyes black and blue as I noticed he had been beaten half to death. _

"_I see the legendary assassin is here," the one wearing a rich fine brown coat spoke. I suspected the brand must be Armani; especially with those smooth fine stitched lines down the sleeves of his coat…don't ask me how I know that, been here too damn long already._

"_So bub."_

_The voice belonged to the one wearing the white shirt folded sleeve. A regular looking guy, seemed to work with some kind of industry._

"_You here to bust this guy out?" he pointed back at the injured man who continued to stare at me._

_I was hired by that injured guy's brother. There was some kind of mob turf war in this city. I've been here long enough to realize that these wars have hurt a lot of people. The so called police have already segregated part of the city, and this part had seen the worst of it. _

_I told myself not to get attached to this world, but as the saying goes, there will always be people in need._

_To end a turf war, one side must win, so, I went with the side that paid better._

"_I will offer you this once," I spoke to the both of them, making sure they heard me as a look of surprise appeared on their face._

"_You can go now, run and stop this whole power struggle, and I will make you live."_

_They both stared at me with annoyance, as if my threat was nothing to worry about._

"_Are you nuts?" the white shirted one spoke again as he elbowed his partner who I could only assume was the smarter one, "he thinks he'll spare us," he laughed for a moment as I briefly became annoyed._

_The other one didn't laugh though, the one with the brown suit. He just stared at me for a moment before I saw him speak._

"_I have heard of you," he said in a voice that resembled respect as the other guy just stopped and stared in surprise at the serious tone._

"_They say, that you're not human, that you're some kind of psychotic killer."_

_I momentarily looked up before slapping my head, "a psychotic killer, really?"_

_I replied to their surprise as I chuckled for a moment._

"_And may I ask, what is so funny?" the Armani wearing man asked as I stopped and replied._

"_What these people don't seem to get is that, I'm an assassin, not some psychotic killer."_

"_Really now," he spoke in a rich voice that actually kind of spooked me, "with the bloody bodies I have seen in pictures of your...work, it is hard to see a difference."_

_I inwardly felt uncomfortable at the image. I try to kill them silently, slitting their throats, or rupturing their spine with my blade. I want it quick and painless, without them bringing those annoying weapons of theirs…those guns._

"_And the thing is, you always use some kind of sharp weapon…"_

_I lifted my hand that was in one of my pockets. The one wearing the white shirt suddenly pulled out a revolver, pointing it strait at me as I slowly revealed the object._

"_Ah," it was his rich voice again as he got a look at the instrument of death, "is that, a knife?"_

_I shook my head, "no," the kunai twirled in my hand as I responded lazily, "it's a kunai."_

"_Wait," the one holding the revolver suddenly slackened his posture, "so you means to tells me, you killed all those guys with just a little knife," he seemed to be unable to believe it, "you got to be pulling my leg here."_

_I smirked, "oh," my armed moved faster, way faster than what I think this revolver wielding fiend seemed to be able to comprehend until it was too late. The kunai left my hand and before you knew it, it was implanted right between the palm of that man's revolver hand. _

_He screamed out in pain as he dropped the pistol and I had already pulled out another kunai, waiting for something else._

"_MY HAND!" he stepped back holding onto the injury, "you ass hole!"_

_What surprised me next was what the other one did. He picked up the revolver from the floor; the other man stopped and watched what he would do as he aimed the revolver straight at me._

"_I see the rumors are true now," he stared at me as I got a glimpse of his eyes. They were dull green in eyes that seemed to be striving for something, "you aren't completely human."_

"_Well, where I came from," I was distracted for a moment at the thought of my home, "I'm not considered normal as well."_

"_Hmp," he closed his eyes and smirked, "really, now that's interesting."_

_The gun went off as my eyes narrowed when the body fell to the floor. The man with the white shirt fell, the smoke from the gun barrel still hot as I stared at him in confusion._

"_I know you have already taken out the men stationed on top of railings," he tossed the gun up the air towards me. I caught it by the handle._

"_I want to make a deal with you."_

_I felt the handle from the revolver gun, it felt weird as I held it before putting it away, in one of my large pouches, "I've already been paid, and I am still offering you to run away, so, there's no point in you trying to kill that guy over there."_

_He shook his head, "for far too long I have worked for the gangs of this city," he looked down on the floor, from underneath the lamp on the ceiling I saw the young color brown of his hair, "I've been in many of these turf wars, seen many stray bullets hit civilians that have nothing to do with this at all," he turned around and stared at the guy tied up, he kicked him to the floor, "these people lack order, they lack a plan. They are just barbarians trying to fight for dominancy," he stared at me again, "this world doesn't understand that time is changing, eventually the police will come back in full force and each one of us will be caught."_

"_And, why should I care?" I asked, really, I just did the jobs._

_He placed his arms behind him, calm and poised, given the situation, he was different and now I noticed it. "You don't care much for humans don't you?"_

_I twitched at the question. I do care it's just, this isn't my world and you aren't my people._

"_I am not closed minded; I know things lurk at nights, things that only appear in nightmares. I know you are something other than a human but then, I see you are a man of the old ways. You show respect in your killings, you are indeed the best killer for hire out there, and I don't find it surprising if that isn't really what you look like."_

_Surprise, surprise, this guy was educated. I wonder what this guy was getting at._

"_I have no money to offer you or anything of value, but I can make you a promise," his eyes were determined as he stood their straight and unmoving, "I will bring order to this city, if you lend me your strength."_

"_Ch, and what makes you think I would actually care."_

_He shrugged with a smirk on his face, "I am going with my instincts, what can I say?"_

_I placed the kunai away and smirked on my own, "fine, let's say I do," I pointed at the guy on the floor behind him, "what are you going to do with that guy and why did you kill your partner?"_

_He was surprised at something I said, really surprised as he pointed at the dead guy whose face was now in a bloody puddle._

"_He's not my partner, more of an inconvenience really, especially for the dumbass mob boss I currently work for."_

"_And him?" I asked._

"_Him," his eyes grew cold, "I'm going to kill him."_

_I raised my brow at the interesting reply, "is that part of your plan for complete take over?"_

_He shook his head, "no, it's more of a personal grudge."_

_To see his eyes grow so cold again, he took out another gun from the inside of his coat and aimed at down, "there, on the table, take a look inside his jacket and tell me what do you see?"_

_I looked around the place before spotting the table near them. I calmly walked towards it, never taking my eyes away from them as I continued to watch the man aim his gun at the tied one._

_As soon as I came close enough to the table, my hand reached down to the table and made its ways underneath the coat. I felt a pocket and something thin, a paper of sorts before pulling it out and bringing it up._

_I couldn't see in the dim light so I lifted one hand up and started the basic rotation of the rasengan. I momentarily stared at the man who was utterly shocked at the display, his eyes seemed glued to the bright blue sphere ball but he didn't comment he just stayed quiet._

_It was then I realized what I was holding, they were pictures of something I'd rather not describe. My mouth grew dry as I stared at the pictures a moment longer, dropping one to the floor and looking to the next._

"_How old where they," I asked with my eyes never leaving the faces on the pictures, "HOW OLD!?" I yelled out this time as he seemed angry as well._

"_My guess," he looked down at the man, "around thirteen."_

_I crumpled the pictures and let it fall to the floor. My mouth tasted smoke as I cancelled my technique and formed a new ones. My time in this world has taught me to be creative, I had to teach myself how to use some ninja techniques, and I am still in the process of trying to create a few with the memories I had._

_I puffed out a little spark of fire before letting out a small stream of flame. It burnt the pictures. Damn it, that means i can't kill him or hate him...comepletely._

"_Do what you like," I took out a kunai and a card from my pouch. I attached them together before tossing it towards the man, "take it, you'll know how to reach me."_

_He nodded as I turned around and started walking away. I cancelled my clones on top of the railings, they had already killed or knocked out the so called back up of the mob._

_The gun went off and I stopped in place, "so, what's the name of the future mob king?"_

_I briefly stared back as I spotted him fixing his coat and placing his pistol back into his inner coat pocket. He glanced at me as well before replying, "It's Jon, Jon Marcone."_

_And then I left…_

…_End…_

I remembered that day as we walked along the same path and saw the same sites. We stopped by a few stores and shops, nothing too interesting as I sighed and placed my hands in the back of my head.

It was part of my past, something I hate to think about but I had changed the future of that city, me, and this Marcone guy really did it, he changed that place, but still, why do I have the feeling that wasn't the last I see of that guy,and yet, I had to wonder if this wizarding world was any different. Will I see the same type of people but instead of guns, will they use what they call magic and wands?

I remember what Hagrid spoke of, the dark place that no one should go to… I wonder what I would find there?

"Sensei!"

I heard the familiar voice as it brought a smile to my face. I turned around and spotted my apprentice in this world, "Harry!" I waved at him as he ran towards me.

The others around me stopped, especially the old lady who seemed to be like a stunned animal or something.

"So, have you finished there?" I asked him once he reached me as I patted my hat on his head.

He smiled at me before lifting it up, "yeah but we have a lot of time to kill and I really don't want to go back home yet," he pouted as I stifled a laugh.

I told myself long ago that I wouldn't get too attached to this world but, with the years that I have been here, I am not sure if I am ever going to see my beloved Konoha again, or my friends. I don't want to give up hope but, I realized that I couldn't stop myself from caring for these people, call it what you want but, these people are just like me, I am no different, and I shouldn't act any different either.

"Harry, let me introduce you to my clients, the Grangers," I gently nudged him to the people who smiled in a friendly way; "they have a daughter who is going to Hogwarts too."

Now his tiny eyes lit up at the info as the girl with bushy brown hair appeared from behind her parents and greeted him.

We all watched the interaction and smiled, but none as peacefully as me. I told myself not to grow attach to this world, but, I already found someone I was attached too and they too, to me.

'And besides, an assassin is a job and a psychotic killer is a mental illness,' I thought of it now with more of my knowledge in hand, 'there is a difference, and I'll choose to be the medium…a ninja."


	10. Ch 10: Getting Lost

Ch 10

**Sorry it's short, been swamped with work lately**

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" her old voice seemed pretty young and it surprised me how the voice had a way of commanding attention.

I saw Harry hide his face underneath that hat of mine. The hat was big so it was possible and with all sides covered down, it casted a shadow to help hide his features.

"Umm miss," I asked politely as she looked at me in surprise again, "can you keep it down, Harry here seems to be a bit famous so," I looked around, spotting the weird looks shot at our direction, "please keep it down."

Her lips quirked down, un-amused, "I must ask how you know Mr…"

I narrowed my eyes as she seemed to catch herself and straightened up, "I mean young Harry here, how did you two meet?"

"That," I patted Harry on the hat head, "is none of your business."

"I beg your pardon," she seemed too shocked what I had said.

"And keep begging," I smiled at the little joke as I stared at the Grangers. They didn't seem to want to be involved with this conversation, "I'm his teacher and that's all you need to know."

At this, Mrs. McGonagall was about to say something more but I cut her off with a wave, something that seemed to infuriate her.

"Listen, as part of my job at the moment, I am here for the Grangers," I gently nudged Harry to them as he got the idea and stood next to the little girl Hermione. They both smiled at each other, "and it seems Harry can join us; sometimes it's good to know at least one person before heading to an unknown school, right?"

Harold and Jane nodded as Harold spoke, "that is true," they stared at the children, "Hermione, would you like it if Harry joined us?"

Hermione nodded a little enthusiastically.

"Alright," I clapped my hands and pointed ahead, "to the next location…" I noticed something was off as I counted the group, "wait," I glanced at Harry, "where's Hagrid?"

"Oh," Harry answered, "we saw you guys so he told me to go with you. He said he had something important to do and he'll deliver my items through mail or something."

I nodded as I turned my attention to our tour guide, the old lady, who continued to stare at me, her posture stiff as her eyes never left mine.

"Mr. Uzumaki, we need to discuss an important matter concerning Harry."

I waved it off, "later, later. I'm here for the Grangers at the moment ok, so we'll do this whole thing whenever."

She didn't like that answer but still, she turned around and continued with the tour, leaving me to sigh and dread our talk I suspected would be in the near future…

…**Harry's POV…**

Harry continued to walk besides the girl known as Hermione as they both stared into the stores. The boy glanced at her once more as a smile grew on his face, this would be the first friend he had made in ages, and he hoped he didn't mess it up.

"So I heard he's your teacher, or was it sensei?" She asked him as her curious eyes gave him her full attention.

He looked away, unable to stare at them for too long for feeling a bit uncomfortable, "yeah, I heard him use the word sensei once and I guess it just stuck."

"What does he teach you?"

"Nothing really," Harry counted off with his hand, "focus, training, and some kind of reading."

Hermione raised a brow, "that sounds…ok there is nothing magical about that."

A laugh escaped Harry's throat, "I know, but, it's more magical than you think."

"Really, how so?" she asked again with a curious voice.

"Well, the focus is for me to concentrate my magic, or chakra as he calls it, the training is to help me strengthen my magic reserves, and the reading is…" Harry scratched his head, "ok, I am not sure about that one yet."

Hermione was a little surprise at first before she let out a giggle. Harry watched her before laughing as well.

"So you don't know what the reading is for? Is it regular reading or something magical?" Hermione paused in a thought before speaking again, "wait so Mr. Uzumaki is a wizard? But he calls himself a ninja, how can that be, and does he have a wand as well?"

Harry was lost with all the questions; he didn't know where to start as he opted to just stare at her with a face filled with confusion.

She blushed in embarrassment before turning away, "I'm sorry."

The boy shook his head, "no it's alright, and I'm just wondering where to start."

She gave a half hearted smile before looking down again, "if I get too annoying, don't be afraid to tell me ok," she fumbled with her hands while staring down, "people tell me I talk too much and call me annoying sometimes so please, just tell me when I start to become annoying."

Surprise again was Harry as he stared at her for a moment before replying, "no," he gently nudged her on the shoulder, "I think it's alright, where I came from, I talked too little," he laughed a little as she stared at him in surprise, "I like talking to you. You're the first friend I have made in a while, at least a friend my age."

She stared at him before blushing and turning away. She stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey," Harry stopped in his tracks as Hermione followed suit, "Where is everyone?"

They soon realized that they had separated from the group. Harry continued to look around the place, wondering how it had happened. There were a lot of people out and he remembered hearing his sensei arguing with that lady professor.

"I wonder where they could be?" he asked out loud as he continued to look around.

Hermione started to feel a bit nervous at being lost. It was scary not knowing where they where or where they could be.

"_Little child."_

A voice whispered to her as she turned around and looked for the source. She saw something in the shadows near a building as she felt herself becoming drawn to it.

"_I can help you find a way back."_

The shadow slowly started walking back with one arm out, signaling her to follow.

She didn't know why, but her legs started moving automatically. The voice seemed entrancing to her forcing her will to obey…

"Oh, I know where we are," Harry smiled as he scratched his head. He looked at the crooked white building, "this is that bank," he turned back to Hermione only to find no one as he looked around again. He spotted her moving forward. He looked at where she was heading and spotted the path ahead. The path was the path he was warned of that it pushed him to run towards her.

"Hermione, we can't head that way," this was the dark alley that Hagrid had warned him of, "Hermione?"

He spotted her eyes, they were dull and clear as she smiled, "this is the way," she said in a voice transfixed with her decision as she continued to move.

Harry stood in front of her, he knew there was something wrong with her, "no its not, we have to go somewhere else."

"_Little boy."_

Harry's posture stiffened as he felt something cold pass through him.

"_Follow your friend, there is no harm…"_

Harry felt his fight die down as he nodded. He walked along with Hermione, both of them heading towards the dark alley…

…**Naruto's POV…**

"I need to know Mr. Uzumaki how you know young Harry."

It was the voice of McGonagall that came again at me, time and time again. I kind of tuned it out and have been replying with whatever I came up with at the moment, and right now, I felt like…clowns.

"We met in a carnival, I saw him, and I knew he was gifted so I took him in after he was abandoned."

She looked at me again, her face twisted between unbelievable and uncertain. From these little spats we had, I can tell she knew the nature of Harry's guardians, which led me to question why he was left with those people.

The circumstances surrounding Harry is a mystery to me, what his aunt had said about wizards dropping Harry to their home, and now that I thought about it, that old lady across the house from Harry's, she seemed strange with the way she would always look out her window when we did our trainings. Now this, this Professor McGonagall person, each time I mentioned something about the Dursleys and a few scenes about abandoning and what not, she seemed to believe me. Harry Potter is famous in the wizarding world, I told myself, but his lifestyle before I found him, did a famous person really deserve this and really, why would the wizarding world abandon their hero in the door steps of a family who hated magic.

Things didn't make sense at the moment, Harry was related to the Dursleys and I knew that strange neighbor of theirs was too nosy if you ask me. I let that drift in the back of my head, I was sure it was probably nothing…somehow, that info would probably stab me in the back like some unexpected enemy ninja holding a kunai from my own weapon pouch but then again, I just may be paranoid…probably.

I turned around, staring at the Grangers who seemed fascinated with the surroundings. I would be too, there was a lot of magic these citizens were doing, especially with the way they were able to make things move, or appear out of nothing, plus, they had a few magical creatures that have perked my interests.

"So Harry, enjoying so far…" there was a pause in my voice as I turned to my side. I was alarmed to find no one there before I quickly turned to the Grangers, "where's Harry,"I looked around again," isand Hermione?"

The group stopped to stare around them as I watched the panic creep into their eyes. It was irresponsible of us, how could we have forgotten about them.

My hands started forming the seals for my technique, I needed to find them, I was hired to watch over them and I have yet to fail a mission.

It didn't occur to me what was being said around me, the worried and shocked realizations as I activated my shadow clones and started heading towards one of the walls.

'Maybe, maybe,' all I can think was, 'maybe the professor was too distracted with me, too distracted to keep tract of the others, maybe the Grangers were too amazed with this place, maybe the children got lost in the crowd,' I didn't care, I just couldn't believe I was caught off guard, that I had forgotten about the children.

I heard her yell out to me, that old bag, but I didn't listen as my chakra laced feet started up the building with my clones already instructed to find them at all cost. Truthfully though, if you had to understand, I was just paranoid. I've seen too many children die, too many young ones hurt during the gang wars I've been too. Even in this place, this wizrarding world, I know all sides have their good and bad, and in a place like this, I must be prepared for anything, that's what ninjas do, and that's how I have been surviving these past times.

But still, I may be overacting and I'll laugh about it later if they were alright, but, until then, I'll treat this like a threat as I always do...

…**Change POV…**

Professor McGonagall watched in disbelief as the so called muggle created copies of himself and ran up the wall. She knew he wasn't a regular person, even toyed with the idea that he was a squib, but it seemed like the children had gotten lost.

Curious though was she because she was certain that the children were by her side this whole time. Her hand reached for her wand inside her small little coat before she swished it once in the air.

"How could we forget?"

She heard the girl's mother Jane speak in shock and shame in her voice.

"There, there now," McGonagall started as the tip of her wand glowed in the air, "this happens time to time. New students become lost and it is up to the professors to find them, it will all be…" the tip glowed a dark red color, something that had made her face pale.

"Oh dear," her head snapped back the way they had came from, her voice speaking so softly, as if she was speaking to herself, "a distraction charm, no wonder we had forgotten but who would," she remembered the parents before heading the same way they had came from, with her wand still glowing in the air, "come now, everything will be fine," she said not only to comfort the girl's parents but to comfort herself as well.

A scowl appeared on her face as she hurried in her pace, something had intentionally adverted their gazes from the children, it had caught them all off guard and she herself felt responsible for letting this happen, but, she hoped that not only were the children ok, but that these muggles won't think so low of this place. The wizarding world was a fun place to be, but it could be dangerous as well…


	11. Ch11: The Hag

**Ch 11**

**Note: I've decided, I won't follow the Harry Potter book to a point…**

* * *

**HARRY**

"_Small ones of men, minds so weak…follow thine voice and flock to me…let thine magic that I speak…entrance thy thoughts for a Hag's own treat…" _

Under her entrancing voice, the wills' of children become overpowered. The hag, a creature depicting the most popular belief of what a Witch would be; an old woman, though she herself is but a creature, skin that was nothing but out of ordinary with warts that filled her face leading up to her long nose, and in the light, as the two mesmerized children followed, the discoloration of her skin was known, it was a dark green pigment that helped bring out the equally dark green color of her eyes. The way she walked with the shaggy robes and a large dark witch's hat was like someone with a hump, crouching, hindered only by her own physical hindrance.

The creature turned back to the children, stopping them in the middle of the streets with an old house just up ahead.

"Thy faces, thy faces, show-ist me," she placed her hands on the shoulders starting with the little girl as the warts from her hands didn't seem to disturb the girl. Her nails weren't cut, it actually grew out forming claws that matched her teeth, and the sharp curves of her teeth actually seemed moist with anticipation.

"So lovely, so lovely in such a wicked day," her head snapped back and forth to both children, her mouth grinning even more, "my my, but what a treat, these little morsels will be delicious to eat."

Harry wanted to yell and scream at this lady. He could feel his body being controlled but he wanted to break out.

'_Come on Harry, you can do it, just concentrate on your chakra'_

He could hear Naruto's voice, what he had told him when mastering his magic. What Harry called magic; Naruto called chakra, but with the weeks of training Harry started to question if they were the same. The accidental magic he had been performing as of lately was different from the chakra that his sensei Naruto used, but he didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he had to escape this stranger's control over them…plus, she just grossed him out.

Concentration Harry, concentrate and pull out that chakra, pull it out and expand upon it like an exploding energy source. With each new step towards the old house that he clearly did not want to go, he stalled more and more, until he stopped completely.

The girl beside him soon halted as the Hag in front of them stared at the boy curiously. She approached the boy, gliding towards him like some creature of the night, before crouching low and glancing at the boy's face.

Harry could see the creature's face now, staring intently at him. He could literally feel the breath released from her nostrils flow into his face. She stared curiously at his forehead though as her clawed hands scratched the bottom of her chin.

"But what be this, a curse or a scratch?"

Her breath smelt like dead rats that Harry felt like tearing before he blinked his eyes as he felt the chakra flow through him and into his hand.

"Get away from me,"

The expression from the creature grew into shock as Harry slammed his fist at the center of her large nose, he felt something bend unnaturally. She screamed and howled in pain while falling to the floor as Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand before tugging her forward.

She soon blinked away whatever was controlling her before staring at Harry and the creature crying out in agony at the floor.

"Come on, we have to go!" Harry yelled out as he tugged on her again. She couldn't say anything, shocked and mixed frightened expressions spoke for her as they both ran for their lives.

"You little cow!"

Harry heard the creature yell out and they both knew she was chasing them. They ran through the dark alleys, it was like a maze, especially with the narrow walls and alleys that could lead to who knows where.

"H-Har'y"

The boy glanced back at Hermione before staring ahead again, "we need to get away from her," he spoke before picking a direction and running as fast as his little feet could carry him.

They continued to run, and from behind them, the screech from the hag continued to linger on.

"Thy escape is nay, KA, Thy scent is strong and I will eat thee whole, gobble all up, KakA!"

They stopped in one corner that split off to three separate directions. Harry heard the hard panting coming from Hermione, she was sweating hard, her skin pale not only from tiredness but from her young mind that was scared for her life.

The creature's words were affecting her, and to be honest, it frightened him as well.

"I-I can't go on," she panted hard, "I can't keep up with you."

Harry could feel the chakra still running in his system, it would explain why his feet felt lighter for some reason, and why he wasn't as tired as before. With concentration, he pulled out even more chakra, or what his body could provide as he quickly lifted Hermione from the floor and placed her on his back.

"Hold on," he said as he felt his body strain slightly, a sign that his chakra was dying out before he picked a path and ran as fast as he could.

Quickly lifting the girl onto his back, he ran with his tiny feet, to God knows where in the dark alley. His heartbeat grew faster and faster, the chakra in his system dying down as he started to sweat profusely. Even the little girl Hermione started to notice that they were slowing down, but she was too scared to react.

Panting hard, Harry stopped once again in another cross section as his head turned from left and right.

"Y-you can put me down," the tiny girl had spoken as Harry felt some of her curly hair stick onto his neck that was filled with sweat.

"Come on," Harry said as he placed her down, watching as she continued to tremble, "we have to keep moving," he lead the way while picking a direction and starting walking in a fast, hurried pace.

The lingering chakra that filled his system had enhanced a few vital aspects a warrior needed for survival; one especially good aspect was his awareness. Something to him, didn't feel right, it was as if he sensed something, a sort of feeling that was coming from…

He glanced up as his eyes widened like saucers before he pushed Hermione out of the way.

The shadow of the hag befell upon him before the hag itself landed on top of him, the creature's clawed hand held the neck tightly as the boy was pinned down to the floor.

"I have captured thee now my dearies, kakaka," she cackled as her eyes glanced to the girl who was frozen in terror once again.

Harry struggled under her grip, but the little boy found himself too exhausted and under powered at the moment to do anything about it. He watched as the creature's neck visibly shifted before she opened her mouth, and out came a voice that was not beautiful at all, but more hypnotic, directed solely at the girl.

"_It be a child…it be a treat…a loveless child…and mine to feast…now be good to such a hag…and make thy way a path to me"_

Hermione's eyes folded back, and Harry watched in horror as she shook no more, but instead, she rose from her spot and walked forward. The boy struggled harder as Hermione grew closer, watching as the hag's hand beckoned her forward until Hermione stood next to them, with the hag's claw gently resting on her shoulder.

"Now then, cow, you've caused me enough trouble," she turned to the child with her green blistered lips inching closer to his face that Harry did tear up once he smelt the wicked stench once again, "…now…sleep…"

Her voice spoke again, in a language that Harry couldn't understand as his body felt stiff and his eyelids suddenly grew heavy. He turned his head and watched how close his friend was, one he had recently made before he outstretched his hand towards her.

'Sensei,' Harry called out to his mind as he reached harder for Hermione, as if willing her to wake up from that trance, 'what would you do?'

'_Kick its' ass'_

He heard the reply as he felt something stir from his body; he blinked back the tears as he concentrated harder, his body finally refusing to sleep as he yelled out from his spot, "SENSEI HELP ME!"

The hag actually released the child's neck; as if she was astonished that her ability didn't work. Blue chakra mixed with some sort of green power that seeped out from Harry as his body released a flare of energy around him. It blew wind and provided quite a display of light before it died down and Harry fell to his knees. He didn't even know he was standing up, but now, his body felt worn out as he could only stare at the creature with half dazed eyes.

"E-extraordinary," the hag stood up, a bit wearily as she watched the boy with careful eyes, "such magic as this, for a boy so young," a wicked gleam grew in her eyes, "a magic for me but to consume."

Harry watched as she approached, watched as Hermione lay asleep at the stone pavement as his hopes slowly died of a rescue…but then, the hag stopped as a low growl escaped from the creature's voice. Two shadows appeared behind Harry who could barely turn his head around to see who else was here.

"Well what do we have here?"

The voice was unfamiliar; it was crisp, smooth, and something that had a hollow ring about it.

"Uh, what a disgusting creature, hags, I thought that blasted Ministry took all hags away for some pointless recreation of some sorts."

It was a different voice, sounded younger and a bit arrogant, but the same hollow tune rung in that voice reflected that it was something different.

With a small grunt, Harry had finally turned around to see the new comers. Two tall men that were covered in a rich brown coat, their skins were pale white, and their body looked to be physically lean.

"But what was that burst of magic?"

The tall man who spoke seemed in charge. His hair was smoothed back; it was a rich black that seemed to have seen gel today, especially since it shined in the low light of the valley.

"Ch, it couldn't be that thing over there, damn magic is weaker than any other creature I've seen,"

The one who spoke was arrogant at least Harry could tell as the person lazily watched the hag in front of them. He was different from the composed one, especially with the brown hair that was spiked up with the same shiny substance as the first person's own.

There were no facial hairs in either of them, just a smooth, pale skin that seemed to have been smothered with powder.

For a second, Harry wondered if he was saved. He looked up at the strangers until finally, he saw their eyes. It spooked Harry when he spotted them, the eerie eyes that shined of a killer, and the eyes that glowed in the shadows…the eyes that were bloody red.

"Blood demons stay back, this be-ist my prey."

"Prey?"

It was then they finally noticed the boy, something that Harry didn't feel like was a good idea, even if they were intimidating the Hag.

"Hey, Darius, check it out," the brown haired man nudged the taller one before grinning in glee, "isn't that?"

"Potter," the dark haired man known as Darius finished as there seemed to be a wicked gleam that appeared in his eyes, "the savior of the wizarding world, how unlikely that we would run into you."

"Back! Back!" the Hag swished her arms widely towards the two as Harry started to get worried until he noticed the man that had the brown spiky hair had just vanished in front of him. It was so fast, the speed, that when Harry turned back to the hag, he was shocked to find it struggling to breathe as he found that man lifting the creature up by her neck in the air.

The hag gurgled under his grip as the wicked smile never left his face. His hand squeezed tighter as his eyes widened seemingly amused, "creatures like you need to learn your place," suddenly, he threw her, literally, just threw her back towards the alley way.

He made it look so easy, as if he was tossing a stone, or slinging a rock as the Hag flew several feet away from them, tumbling back with noises of grunts and pains being released on the way.

"Hmp, when do lowly creatures such as that start disrespecting us?" he sighed while shaking his head and wiping his hand on his pants "this world has gone all wrong."

"Too bad you didn't kill it Vince, it might be a bother again sometime."

"Hmp, don't want to get too dirty once we head get back" the creature known as Vince shrugged before heading towards the boy while wearing that same glint in his eyes, "so, what will we do with the wizards' hero?"

Harry watched as the composed one that he guessed was named Darius, took a step forward and toward over his form. Harry glanced high up in the air while staring into the man's dark red eyes that seemed to be focusing. It grew brighter, if he could describe it as that, Harry just saw it change, like it was full of energy.

"I couldn't give a shit about some boy deemed a hero of wizards."

Harry started to get a bad feeling about the situation when he saw the grin that lay plastered all over their faces. The one known as Vince was the widest as he now stood next to Darius.

"Oh, thinking about wizards pisses you off, doesn't it? Hahaha" Vince laughed for a moment before eyeing the boy again, "say now, how about we turn him, see what the wizards think of him then?"

There was a pause, as if Darius was considering it, but Harry continued to kneel on the floor, clueless to what they were talking about until the white of Dairus' teeth shown as he let out a feral grin.

"For once, you've come up with a good idea," he nodded towards the other person named Vince, "I'd stake my life that they would treat him as a so called 'Dark creature', it'd be an interesting thing to watch."

"Alright then" Vince popped his knuckles before approaching the boy, "one turned child, coming right up."

One bad news after another, Harry cursed as the man reached out his hand that had nails that looked to be sharpened towards him. Even while that was happening, young Harry still didn't know what it meant to be turned into one of them, what were they anyways? He had to wonder.

Before the hand reached the boy, another figure fell from the sky, as quiet as the shadow, and as intimidating as any creature of the dark; especially with those killer blue eyes that stared down at the two men before the figure grabbed the hand that was stretching towards Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"S-sensei?" Harry almost cried out in joy inside him until the man turned around to face Harry. The blonde hair and the physique was something Harry had remembered, it was his sensei.

"I'm just a copy," Naruto had spoken as Harry found it surprising before his hope slightly faltered.

"But don't worry, the real one will be here so-"

A hand ripped through the stomach, especially with the fingers of the hand being outstretched, making the attack look like a blade stab of some sort before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Smoke?" Darius questioned as he sniffed the air before tensing, "Vince, there are more out there, ready yourself."

"What do you mean? Ha, this guy's a joke, even though that was an interesting spell," Vince rubbed at his chin as several forms popped out of the air, surrounding the kids.

"Last warning, break and leave and I might spare your lives," a Naruto clone had spoken in all seriousness, earning a feral grin from Vince.

"Oh yeah," Vince's eyes narrowed as his hands stretched out with the fingers spread out like an animal's claws, "Even if you have numbers, wizard, do you think your spells will hit me?"

There was a look on the clone that Harry observed seemed to be smirking. Turning to Darius, Harry knew that person had noticed it as well.

"I'm not going to use any spell to defeat you, and when my real self arrives, you'll beg for me to release you."

That hit the spot as Vince's eyes suddenly turned cold, "weak human, don't presume that you can best the likes of me, now die!" The speed was fast as the creature known as Vince flew forward, rushing towards the clone who watched and waited for the attack…


	12. Ch12: Ninja meets Monsters in Disguise

Ch 12

**This is rated M right?**

* * *

**NARUTO**

There it was, an image had returned to me, a surprisingly disturbing image before I myself started my long dash towards the area. The roofs were easy to navigate through, nothing hindered my way as I leapt through the building and hopped onto the next ones, all in hopes of reaching the children in time.

It didn't take long until another memory appeared in my mind, and another, what worried me was how these two men were defeating my clones so easily, granted that most normal people would have a hard time with them now.

As the visions returned to me, I couldn't help but feel excited, my hand trembled to meet these people, the strength and skill, I've never encountered it before for a human being.

By the time I made progress and found the building roof over the area, I knew I was down to my last clone before that too disappeared and I was left staring down below the surface, watching as a worn out Harry had managed to sit next to the sleeping form of the child Hermione.

The two attackers in question didn't even seem worn out as they approached the children before I decided to make an appearance.

My body acted on its own as I went falling to the ground, It was pretty high up but I managed it, and I was glad that it brought a bit of intimidation to the two would be attackers as the tiles on the floor actually cracked once I landed on my two feet.

Eyes stared at me; the one with brown spiky hair seemed to have rolled his eyes before sighing for a second.

"Oh come on, another one wizard? This is a bit pathetic."

Quiet as I observed them until spiky couldn't contain it and went full throttle on me. It amazed me how fast he was, maybe as bit as fast as a ninja in my world but still, I saw it. His hand stretched out, the forefingers shooting towards my chest until I reached out and grabbed it. With a tiny grunt, I again was impressed with the strength as I had to pump chakra into my hand to stop the attack.

They were surprised, the eyes reflected it as my palm shot forward and slammed against Spiky's chest, sending him slamming back towards the ground.

"I warned you,"

I cursed though, because I wasn't wearing my portable wrist kunai extractor, a poor name, I know, but it was effective. It was a device I created for this world while studying a few mechanics of their machines, but basically they were wrist bands that held a summoning seal into them, and I stored countless numbers of kunais into them for easy access with just a snap of the wrist and chakra usage, the handle would appear and a little switch slapped the handle into my hands, but now, I have to do it the other way.

Reaching into my pocket, I was suddenly rushed by the other attacker, it was surprising, especially since he was way faster than the other attacker, and I had to stop what I was doing to guard against it.

The punch almost landed as I blocked it from mid air, until he pulled back into some sort of blocking stance with his two arms hiding his face until he continued his jabs.

"Like I'll let you take out that wand of yours now,"

The dark haired person rushed with a quick thrust of his fist, he continued to jab his hand forward, his back was slouched as he swerved from left to right, a sort of peculiar stance that was a bit new to me.

The exchange of punches was impressive, I dodged and countered but he would swerve and jab a lightning fast punch my way, one that actually nicked me to the sides before I ducked and sweep kicked his feet.

I watched him jump in the air, an unnatural jump that was higher than any human being in this place could perform until he landed on the other side.

I've never faced anyone this strong here before, it was all so exciting that I actually wanted the fight to linger on; the feral grin on my face must have surprised him, because I just saw his face twitch momentarily. It's been so long that I've fought someone with a decent amount of speed and with strength to back it up that I wondered if there would be more of them like it.

Too distracted that I didn't sense the impending attack from behind, I had forgotten about Spiky for a moment to let him have one cheap shot against me…and it was cheap, and hard.

The kick slammed against my chest, the power behind it was enough to put any small fry ninja to shame as I actually lost my breath for a moment.

"That'll be the day when I get defeated by a damned wizard," he exhaled as I finally got a glimpse of his face. Spiky's was on the verge of cracking, no literally, there were enough cracks to make me wonder if his face was made out of cement, but that didn't stop. There was a radiation of anger that was released from him, his eyes, the red eyes grew brighter as I saw two canine fangs elongate in the two front teeth and the two bottom teeth that it suddenly occurred to me, even as I didn't block the inhumanly punch against my chest that sent me slamming into the wall of a building, and even as he rained his punches on me, quicker than ever until I felt the wall behind me give out and I went falling in…I realized, this person, wasn't human.

I continued to lay there in the fallen debris of the wall, listening to the conversation as I felt my body healing already.

"Damn, was that really a wizard Darius? I almost transformed just to defeat that ass."

There was a panting noise coming from Spiky; so the smoothed dark haired one must be Darius, but who was this person.

"I am not sure,"

There were noises of them moving as I slowly picked myself up, my chakra growing erratic and my body growing excited. For once, I didn't need to cut back, I can use my full strength, but it's just been so long, I just couldn't help but grin in anticipation.

"Vince, you're still recently turned, your fighting was sloppy, it didn't even kill him."

"No way, that person just ain't human or a wizard if he survived that."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

Their voices were cut as the one I considered Darius, stared at me, his eyes were shocked while Spiky, known as Vince, turned around and equally grew shocked at my presence.

I must have looked feral, especially with the tattered clothes I had received from the fallen wall, or the way I was exerting out my chakra.

When my hand reached to my cheek, and I wiped a spot of blood, I spoke out to them

"Now, it's my turn."

My legs kicked forward, the chakra filled my body as it mixed with the little energy given by the demon Kyuubi.

Vince was my first target, I appeared in front, and before he attacked, I disappeared in smoke using my technique and appeared behind him before grabbing the back neck of his throat. Light shined on my right hand as I pointed it directly behind its back.

"Close encounter, rasengan," I spoke out as the orb of light formed against his skin, twisting and burning before I pressed it again with more chakra and it exploded against his back, sending him flying through a wall and falling lifeless to the debris filled ground.

Vince did yell in pain before hitting that wall, but before that, I turned my attention to Darius. Quickly I ran forward, he took up that interesting stance again before I leapt in the air and landed at the side wall, my feet stuck to it as I ran up the roof and jumped high in the air.

I knew he was shocked, I would see it as I fell upon him, spinning out with one leg forward, "Uzumaki style, winding kick!"

The momentum gathered from the spin, it had its effect as my leg slammed against his head, knocking him to the floor. I grabbed him again and lifted him up to face me, "no, you're not done yet, fight me, c'mon."

I threw him to a wall as I saw his body shiver…That was weird, until he looked at me again with those red eyes; it glowed as he became more feral and pounced towards me. I managed to grab his arms as his teeth tried to snap against my face, like some sort of animal.

'What the hell is going on?' I had to question, it was as if he was trying to take a bite out of me, no longer was he calm or collected, but bestial, in a way that it sort of reminded me of that werewolf I had killed way back when.

Not wanting to get bitten, my knee shot up and slammed into his gut before a chakra laced fist formed in my right hand and I slammed it at the thing's jaw.

*Crunch* the last sound I heard before the body went flying towards the wall, slamming against it, causing a dent with cracks to the sides appearing.

He didn't move before I let down my guard and sighed, 'I think I may have killed them,' I thought to myself as I turned back to the children. They stared wide eyes at me, a sort of amazed but caution look that I sort of felt bad and I must have showed it since I turned back around and scratched the back of my head.

"Harry, Hermione, are you two alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little tired but, I'm alright sensei."

"Yes Mr. Naruto, I'm fine b-but, where are my parents?"

I tried to calm my hands after the fight before answering the girl, "I'll take you to them, besides, I was hired to protect you right?" I turned to face them, giving them the best smile I can do before nodding to my protégé, Harry, "and you did good work too Harry, I know you protected her, didn't you?"

He just smiled in response before nodding to me.

The sound of rocks crumbling drew my attention as I stared back at the body of Darius. It actually moved, the body removing itself from place as I stared at it in shock.

"There's no way," my voice was just a whisper until I saw his face; the smashed jaw was unaligned as he placed a hand over it and popped it back to place.

His eyes were menacing, his face cracking just like Vince back then…which reminded me.

I stared at the other wall, the broken down one before spotting a large shadowed shape of some sort of creature I wouldn't describe…the word 'demon' popped through my head as I continued to stare onto the deep, blood red glowing eyes.

"So, you aren't human at all," I couldn't help but grin as I felt Kyuubi's chakra tingle within its seal on my belly, "this is new, ready for the next round?"

Before we could leap and start this battle, I watched as they both stopped, just stopped in place before the cracks disappeared and their eyes dimmed somewhat. The creature in the large hole in the wall disappeared, the shape returning back to the human Vince before he stepped out of the shadow and walked towards Darius. Both of them silent, but their eyes staring back at me with utmost hate.

"Hmm, I leave you two alone and this is what happens?"

It was a new voice, feminine, exotic, and it tickled my ears. I searched for the sound before I felt a hand on my cheek. Quickly, my hand reacted, batting it away before she appeared in front of the two creatures.

I had to double take when I saw her. Her eyes were the same blood colored red, but they were more vibrant, more powerful. Her hair was long and dark, and with the way it shined and waved, I knew she had taken good care of it, maybe with some rich expensive shampoo of sorts. I briefly sniffed the air, 'yup, rich shampoo,' but it did blend in with that perfume smell of something sweet like candy.

The paleness of her skin and the darkness of her hair with the bloody red lipstick, she was a ghost, or she was as close as looking like a pale ghost beauty. A gorgeous woman who only looked to be nineteen or in her twenties while wearing a smooth one piece red dress that stretched all the way down to her knees, there was a slit to the side of her dress which should allow her free movement of her legs, and with her matching red heels, I wondered how was she able to move at all, but the strange thing about this was, the two things behind her were listening to her as if she was their boss.

"Lady Bianca, please, let me kill this filthy cow who has insulted us,"

'Cow?' I questioned as Vince had spoken while glaring daggers at me, but I welcomed it, while taunting him with my smile and as I glanced at Darius, I could see he had calmed down a bit, back to his smooth self and quiet as ever.

"Bite your tongue Vince, and don't speak to me again until after this day is over," her eyes snapped at him, narrowing at the spiky haired boy that I had a little feeling of satisfaction.

"Besides, this human isn't a wizard, now is he?" she glanced back at me, and I debated whether I should answer that question she in-avertedly sent my way.

"My question first, lady, but, what are you?"

My question surprised her, really surprised her. Her eyes widened slightly before watching me curiously.

"You mean to tell me, you can go toe to toe with the likes like us and you don't even know what we are?"

That's about it; I nodded as a response as she actually cracked a smile.

"First then human," she walked towards me, watching me as I felt my-self start to feel a bit embarrassed, I mean, she was a gorgeous woman doing what one would call, 'checking me out', sort of thing…

"What are you?"

"Me, I'm just a plain old ninja new to this kind of world, and so far," I narrowed my eyes at her, letting her know that I wasn't interested in any advance, especially from the likes of her, "it seems it can be very dangerous."

"Mmm," she smiled while blinking her eyes at me, "a ninja you say?" her smile rose as her lips slightly opened and I could tell, she was amused.

"Forgive me, my manners," she walked up to me until she was an arms-length away and offered her hand, "introduction is always in order, my name is Lady Bianca, no last name if you're wondering, and who might you be?"

I watched the hand for a bit, not really sure what she wanted me to do before I took it and since it was outstretched with the back hand facing upwards, I changed it to a regular handshake that I had seen people do in businesses…it seemed like I disappointed her because once I did that, she started to frown.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, so tell me how you are in command of those two," I pointed at the two in the back as a little noise of amusement exited from my mouth, "fine fellows over there?"

"That is something I cannot tell you, but just know that they belong to me, that is all."

"Uh, huh, then what are you exactly?"

"Me, I'm just a plain old blood vampire living in this world…well, sort of living," she cracked another smile as I couldn't help but smile at the similar response.

"Vampire?" I questioned as the word seemed so foreign to me. I noticed the orange sun of the day before I remembered I still needed to return the children.

She must have noticed it as she stared behind me at the children, then again, her eyes widened slightly again as well.

"Oh, young Potter, what an interesting, surprise," she signaled for the boy to come forward but as I glanced at Harry, I knew he was hesitant, she frowned before shaking her head, "you must forgive my subordinates, they sometimes act as animals," she glanced back at them before smiling a dazzling smile back at the boy, "and it is up to me to make them remember that we are beyond that. So, forgive me, I'll punish them severely for it."

Harry just nodded but didn't say another word, his body was still tense, meaning, he was on guard before I decided this night was officially over.

"That was fun if you asked me," I spoke to them, watching as they stared at me with surprise, "we should spar again, I need to train with someone who can match my speed and strength once in a while."

What on earth possessed me to say that, I still don't know, but my grin was wide as well as I thought back to my home. I loved training, and knowing now there were others with decent strength about, it was all pretty interesting.

"You are very peculiar Sir Naruto," I watched as she approached me again before placing a hand on my shoulder.

It was a slight flinch that I let out before I realized that I was slightly bleeding. It would go away in a bit but still, I shouldn't have flinched. She moved her hand away and I can see it had a small drop of blood in it, but before I could offer to wipe it…she placed it in her mouth.

'Holy Kami,' my mouth opened slightly as I remembered that crazy purple haired Jounin from when I was taking that Chuunin exam in my world before I saw her body slightly shake and her eyes glowed once more.

"Oh my," it sounded out more like a moan as her hands reached her cheek and I actually saw her blush. The two in the back seemed shaken up afterwards before she concentrated her gaze on me and I slowly backed away.

"You, you're a lot younger than you look, and quite powerful as well," she moved closer, her eyes showed she wanted something from me, or maybe, she was just going to pounce on my body, "I wish to get to know you better, Sir Uzumaki, if you'll let me, I'll explain more on what we are, how about," she snapped a hand in the air as a card appeared out of nowhere.

Impressive trick if I do say so myself before she handed it to me.

"How about over dinner, just call me whenever you want more information."

"Erm," I took the card and saw the name 'Bianca' written in fancy letterings with a number at the bottom before I looked up again and nearly fell back as her face was inches away from mine, "ok, I'll think about it, but really I'll just research on vampires and find the information myself."

Suddenly, she stepped back, shaking her head and giving me a disappointed look, "it is better if you get it from the source itself, Sir Uzumaki, because human information can be misleading," her eyes stared into mine and I found her to be serious, "I'll tell you now, there are three types of vampires in this world, three types of information that the humans and those so called high and mighty wizards, don't even try to distinct between, even though there is a big distinction."

"Really?"

She nodded before turning around, "we are blood vampires, don't forget it, and if you want the other info well," she smiled again before winking at me, "call me," they soon started walking the other way, deeper into the alley before disappearing out of view.

I just sighed in return and pocketed the card; I might give her a call if I ever needed more info.

But before that, I took a look at the two children, "let's get you home."

For the rest of the walk, I had carried Hermione while I created a clone to help Harry. I took my way, up the roofs while watching as Hermione seemed so scared the way I travelled. She held my arm tight, along with my coat as I made my way through the place.

The sun was almost fully down until I found them again, that lady McGonagall had a stick out with the end glowing red. She was at a crossroads from that white bank filled with goblins earlier, and in front of the path headed towards the dark alley I had just exited from.

She cried hard, Hermione, when I gave her back to her family. They were grateful, hugging the child closely, as if afraid to lose her again before I looked at Harry and spoke.

"Let's go home now."

He nodded, as if he was tired for the day already, "yeah."

"Well now, ,"

That voice belonged to that old lady as I watched her. Her lips was pursed but she did have that hint of gratitude in her eyes as she gave a brief nod to her head at me, "I may have miss-judged you, I am grateful for what you have done, for the children."

In response, I shrugged, "just doing my job," I told her which seemed to have put her out before I went to the Grangers and whispered to them.

"Remember, I am also here for consultation just in case you need some advice."

"Yeah," it was Harold who nodded while staring at me with grateful eyes, "but we've decided, we're going to decline sending our daughter to this place."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," the frantic voice belonged to McGonagall as she had overheard their decision, "please, I beg of you to reconsider, Hogwarts is a highly protected school, no harm will befall to young Hermione."

Jane Granger, the fabulous woman that held on to her daughter shook her head as her eyes still contained traces of tears, "No, I cannot handle it if I lose my Hermione, this place, it's too dangerous, and I'd rather not deal with worrying if I will lose my daughter to some, some creature in a dark alley."

Her hair was in disarray as she said it before she turned around and started heading out with Harold, "so good evening, please, we just want to go home."

"B-but,"

I could see that the professor didn't know what to say, she really didn't want them to leave, and me, I had mixed feelings of my own.

"Come Harry, lets go" I said as we followed the Grangers and I offered to open the way for them, in which, they were grateful for.

"Wait, Stop Mr. Potter, I understand the Grangers but Mr. Uzumaki, you are not the guardian of Harry, where are you taking him?"

I slightly glanced back at her before replying smoothly, "you know how easy it will be for me to transfer guardianship over Harry to me, from that bunch you call family, pretty easy, and if you want to make something out of this, then maybe I will claim custody of Harry. Tell that to whoever had dropped the Hero of the Wizarding world to a slump like that place."

That was all I needed to say before we left without looking back. Through the same path we took, I opened the wall and let the Grangers out first before closing it. The Grangers thank me again and were pretty forceful on the payment, in which I told them we'll discuss it some other time; I just wanted them to get home safely with their daughter.

"Naruto, am I still going to Hogwarts?"

Young Harry asked me before I nodded and smiled down at him, "of course you are, it just means that I have to teach you more than one technique sooner than later."

There was a grin on his face, something that I would like to think he was picking up from me before I lifted him up to my back and casted a little illusion over us.

"Say," I glanced at Harry who stared at me curiously, "whatever happened to my hat?"

He didn't answer and we just laughed on our way home…

* * *

The night air was filled with the buzzing of moans in one certain black limo as one Vampire known as Bianca sat boringly in the back of the leathery seat. Her two subordinates were in front of her, but they were not alone.

A lady, not too young and not too old lay moaning in delight as Vince had sunk his teeth on her neck. A little drip of blood dripped down from her neck but to the woman, her cries of ecstasy lingered on before he stopped and withdrew from his position. The woman had her eyes closed before leaning against the wall of the limo, panting heavily as Vince wiped his blood stained lips.

"Damn, a ninja, you have got to be shitting me. I've never heard of a ninja like him before, especially with magic like that?"

The one who sat next to him drank from a pristine, glass, cup, a thick red substance clear as day as he took a sip before staring right back at the liquid.

"To think, a human able to match our strength, this is bad if that man teaches the wizards how to move like him…this will be bad for us all."

"He isn't completely human."

They snapped their heads to their leader Bianca as she stared out her window. She had a faraway look on her face as the two sitting in front of her shifted nervously.

"Are you, umm," Vince was the first one to speak as he traded looks with Darius, "ok?"

She snapped her head to him as he sat back stiffly.

"I thought I told you not to speak to me?" her voice was dangerous as he nodded before going silent.

"Lady Bianca, what did you mean when you said, he wasn't completely human?"

There it was again, her eyes stared out the window once more, that far away look as her lips curved upwards, "his blood, there is a sort of demonic taste to it, something strong and powerful," she licked her lips as they saw her body trembling, "I want more of it."

Darius watched her, saw the untouched drink of blood cooling in the ice box next to her before carefully choosing his words, "but my Lady, if he teaches the wizards how to move like that, then we would all be in trouble, he is a dangerous person that needs to be eliminated."

"Mmm, that maybe be, but, I want to play with him for just a bit, we'll see what he does and hopefully," she smiled a deviant smile as she sighed out loud, shocking the two even more as she actually closed her eyes and another blush appeared, "hopefully he calls soon."

She soon let out a crisp laughter that filled the limo as the car ride continued to consist of awkward subordinates and one ecstatic leader through the rest of the trip…

* * *

**Naruto**

Late at night I had arrived home after dropping Harry to his 'Home' away from home. I was about to wash up when I had received a call, an interesting call from the Grangers. Consultation, they needed my advice on the matter, and they explained to me what Hermione saw what Harry was capable of.

…They asked me something that I had to think about…

"Hermione really wants to go to Hogwarts, and you are the only one we know who has a sort of talent for these things," it was the voice of Harold, the father of the child.

I had to agree with them, people are more trusting when they pay to hire a person to do the job, but I can add that it also had something to do with my loveable personality and great characteristic when it comes to children…yeah…

"Can you please…educate her before she enters Hogwarts, I don't know anything else I can do to help her…"

"Mr. Granger," I spoke to him as an idea formed in my mind at having another student, "we only have two months of preparations, two months for me to teach your daughter, are you ok with the thought that she would have to come here, every day, so as not to mess up her training?"

"Every day?" his voice questioned with hesitancy but I couldn't hide the truth, if she wanted to catch up to Harry, I needed every day to train her.

"Yes, everyday."

A long break before I heard a heavy sigh on the other line, "ok," he finally said, "just promise me, she'll get the education she needs to protect herself, promise me that I can trust you Mr. Uzumaki, please."

"Harold, it's a promise, and please…call me Naruto."


	13. Ch 13: A New Pupil

Ch 13

Note: Just a reminder that this story is more Naruto centered than Harry Potter: Oh on another note, another author has decided to try writing a story with a similar setting that will branch out eventually. Once I receive the post, I will send the link along with my next update.

* * *

…_oh, oh, oh, its magic, you know, never believe it's not so…_

The song played on the radio as I sat comfortably on my chair, my feet lay on top of the table as the radio sat on the shelf next to me, playing a piece that was pretty popular with the younger population…or older, not too sure.

…_oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know, never believe it's not so…_

But therein remains the problem as I stared at the letter held in my hands, a letter that had arrived at the front of my door, with a feather that belonged to an owl.

…_Never been awake, never seen a day break…_

The door opened in front of me as I stared up and found little Harry staring back at me, his face a bit embarrassed as I raised a brow and stared at the clock hung up at the top wall at the corner.

"It's, kind of early…"

…_Leaning on the pillow in the morning…_

The door opened a few more, revealing the tiny form of my new student, Hermione…her parents appeared soon after as I quickly placed on my hat that sat on the shelf next to the radio. It hid my face.

…_Lazy day in bed, Music in my head…_

"My face, my face, I can't be seen without my face," I mumbled to myself as I sort of stumbled off of my comfortable position and headed to the large side were most of my weapons lay assorted in the cabinets to the side. It was a large room where my beauties where off to the side, I headed to the small little space at the end of the large room, there was a seal on the end of the wall but I just needed the little closet with no door for privacy because my illusion wasn't in place.

…_Crazy music playing in the morning light…_

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

It was Harold's voice, a bit worried, as I heard the footsteps walking towards me. Then it was the little steps that I figured was Harry distracting the grownups for a bit as I quickly placed on the illusion with a single hand seal and a low mumbled breath.

…_I love my sunny day, dream of far away…_

It was by that time that I stepped out and smiled at them, greeting them at the morning before reaching towards my shelf…

…_Dreaming on my pill-_

With a click, I shut off the radio before turning my attention to my guests.

"Good morning," I greeted as me and Harold filled in the gap between us and shook hands.

"Hermione is here for her first education but I have to say," he turned to Harry, an incredulous look had filled his face, "what on earth would possess a little boy to be running in the streets this early in the morning?"

"Umm," Harry didn't respond as he continued to stare at the ground, his shoulders slightly up as he had his hands in his pockets.

"We picked him up when we saw him," It was the voice of Jane that spoke as the said woman approached the dark messy haired boy and rubbed his head, "but, he's very tough that I find it really impressive."

I think I saw Harry blush as I let out a little amused grunt, earning a little stare from the boy.

We watched as Hermione hugged her parents again before they nodded to me, Harold brought out an envelope from his hands before handing it over. I knew what it was, and I trusted them enough not to count it as I just nodded and shook his hand.

"She will become stronger, I can count on it."

Harold let out a grateful smile, "well, I just want her to be educated in how to defend herself from this new world," he glanced down at his daughter, smiling gently and rubbing her back, "she really wants to go, so as parents, we," he glanced at his wife Jane who nodded as well, "we want to do what we can to support her."

My hand patted his shoulder as I couldn't help but nod in agreement, "she is lucky to have parents like you," I said, very lucky to have parents at all, especially ones so supportive.

Soon, they departed, leaving the wide interesting face of a young bushy haired girl to stare at me, while standing next to the messy haired boy who seemed to be a bit sweaty.

"Well then," I started off as I placed the envelope down on my desk, along with my hat before clapping my hands in glee, "let's get started."

Just as if it was the sound of school starting, the little girl quickly took a seat on one of my guest chairs, at that time; I noticed she had a bag with her that she had placed on the floor, next to her chair. Her hands held a notebook and a pencil, as her beady eyes watched my every movement from her seat.

"Uh…first rule," I pointed at her, "learn with your mind. Until we get to seal training, we won't need pencil or paper, or ink, or brush…" I started heading towards the shelf my radio was on, reaching for a little scroll of mine.

"Harry, go through the basics, show Hermione how to access her chakra and how to exercise her body so that she won't be so stiff with what is in store for her."

I expected a negative response, but, surprisingly he had only replied with a 'yes sir' and then proceeded to guide the girl to the large spacious pad to the left of my office. By the way, the whole building was mine, it wasn't so large but more of a pretty wide apartment. My office was located on the second floor; it actually covered the whole level on the second floor with the door showing access only to my office part. The other rooms are connected through side doors from this room. To my left side, it opened up to a huge spacious area, a little like a dojo except no mats, or equipment, just space and wooden floor…but some of my scrolls and weapons were out on display in glass containers, pretty good conversation starters, especially the weapons. To my right opened to another room that only can be access through a little seal I had placed there on the wall, and don't get me started about down stairs…

I took the scroll from my shelf and rolled it open on top of my desk. Instructions for what I would teach my little students next, there was another copy but I just wanted to recheck the info. Surprisingly, hand seals here were not unknown, it was just uncommon, but it was still known somewhere. It was related to the Chinese zodiac, a topic that interested me since I have been creating my own techniques lately. Mostly, these things were related to the elements, and with my experiments, I've discovered a lot of interesting techniques when combining a few elements.

The info was good, the picture shown was related to each words, it was accurate, and as I looked to see both the children already going through the stances slowly, I begun to wonder if I should respond to a recent letter that was sent to me.

It seemed that that lady, McGonagall her name was, brought the info of the incident to her superior, that was my guess since I received a letter of invitation from one Albus, something, something, Dumbledore…he-of-long-ass-names. The letter wanted me to meet with whoever this person was; all I had to do was respond with a yes or no.

"Um, teacher?"came the cry from the puny girl.

"Mmm," I responded as I rolled up the scroll and headed towards the shelf to get the other one.

"What is it that, um, how is this helping?"

I turned my head around, spotting how tired the girl seemed already from the other room. Her stamina was low, I figured but, hmm…

"Herm," my new nickname for her, the less syllables, the better, "we are going to be doing this until you get used to it, and even when you get used to it, you will continue to do it even when I am not around."

Her face grew pale at the idea, and, I started to feel like a slave master, so, with a sigh, I smiled and spoke softer, "hey there, we only have a few months before you go to that wizarding school. All this is to make you strong," I had filled the gap between us and now, was directly in front of Herm and Harry. I stared at them both with a wide smile as they returned it. "Ok, sit down; sensei is going to teach you something."

My feet were cross legged, Indian style as they say while Herm sat down like regular, both her legs comfortably to the side like a school girl while Harry had already copied my style. It didn't take long for her to correct herself as we waited, not in a condescending manner, but calmly.

"Harry and you are my students. I was entrusted to you Hermione, because you have a great power that can be used to protect yourself from when you face the unknown," I turned to Harry as well, "you too Harry, I want you both to control it, to use it the way I do in case you are ever in trouble."

I held their eyes, and, I knew they were excited for what was to come as I handed both of them the scrolls from my shelf, and they already started to open it enthusiastically.

"I want you two to start memorizing what you see here," I saw their eyes scanning what was on that scroll as my eyes turned serious, "do not, and I repeat, do not say the names of those seals while applying chakra. It can be really dangerous."

"Teacher, what is chakra?" Hermione asked while I watched as Harry was silent with excitement with something new, "I thought we were learning magic?"

I had to scratch my head at that, even I thought that chakra and magic was the same thing but, lately, I had this feeling that, it might be different, I just don't know, I never even heard of magic before.

"That's a good question, but, I cannot give you an answer."

Harry shot his head to me, his face questionable, "but, I thought you said it was the same as magic?"

I sighed while patting my legs with my hands, "I thought so too, Harry, but so far, I haven't even seen what people with magic do? I get the idea that it requires a wand as a channel but other than that, beats me," I pointed at the scroll, "but it seems like people with magic can still use chakra, well I won't know for sure since Harry here is the only that I have trained so far and is able to use it."

The little girl quirked her mouth and I knew she was unsure if she was able to use this mystical chakra.

"Hermione, you will keep trying to access your chakra, it will be very important as I teach you all the basics, ok?"

Hermione nodded as I saw Harry place a comforting hand on her shoulder. They both stared at each other as Harry smiled and spoke those words that showed how much different he was from other kids, "don't worry Herms, I'll help you every step of the way."

I actually saw the girl turn red before looking down as thanking the boy…ha, interesting.

My grin was too apparent as I spoke once again, addressing both of them, "from now on, both of you are a team, understand?"

They stared at me, wondering what I meant as I tried to instill them the knowledge I wanted all my students to learn, "both of you will look out for each other, like any brother or sister would. You are a team now, and together, whenever one needs help, it will be your teammates who will help you," I placed a hand on both their shoulders, as I watched both their expressions, Harry with a wide grin while Herm had a cute smile, "we are a family."

I let them digest the info before I pointed at the scroll and started to teach them, "Ok, we'll start with the first hand seal on the scroll…"

It started with me showing them the proper way of forming the hand seals. Once I was sure they had at least gotten the idea, I had to make them concentrate on their chakra levels. Hermione first needed to activate her own while Harry needed more chakra control. I taught them, spoke to them on control, how they needed to focus if they wanted to become strong. In the end, I made Hermione concentrate on learning konoha martial arts style I taught Harry, it was the basics before I teach them close combat, but, I also made Harry follow Hermione but directed him to let his chakra flow out of him.

It was weird though, for a moment once his chakra had touched Herm's body, I thought I saw a spark of chakra spurt out from the girl's body, and then I started to wonder what that would mean.

We spent the whole day back on the basics, Harry would learn greater chakra concentration on this end and Hermione was learning something else on the other, but I can tell all the chakra around her from Harry and I started to give her the feel of her latent ability. I still wonder though, can all wizards access chakra? Is chakra really magic? So many questions and all of the answers seem to point to this Hogwarts place. I didn't trust it though, and without more info I was not sure if I should meet with the headmaster of the school just yet, and when I did meet him, what the hell was I supposed to call him, that really is a long name to pronounce.

At the end of the day, I told Hermione that since tomorrow was Sunday, she should try to practice on her own and spend time with her family; even I was not so cruel to steal her away from them for these months. It was harder for me to tell Harry that as well, but I had to tell him that sometimes, I won't be there for him, and he will have to think on his own. I saw how much smaller he had gotten when I said that, he had reverted to his old form in which I had to comfort him, saying that he will grow stronger in the future and that I will be there to guide him.

When all was said and done, and I was left alone in the room, my illusion gone and all by my lonesome with my thoughts, I remembered that card that was given to me, the card that was on top of my desk in my card holder.

My hands moved quickly and my body reacted on its own as I sat down and realized I had already dialed the number on the said card. I needed info, and this was the only person I had that knew things that was different than other people, I might get a new insight on this whole wizarding world.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Bianca" I heard her voice from the other line.

I paused before answering, "Naruto"

"Naruto," her reply was more of a surprise before she spoke again, "Oh, Naruto, I've been waiting for your call." She seemed excited as her voice suddenly changed, "you miss me as much as I miss you," a sultry voice, I admit.

"We just met; I must have made an impression."

Her laugh on the line was crisp and rich before she replied back, "I am really interested in you, ninja, shall we meet?"

"I need some info on things other than Vampires…what do you know of Hogwarts?"

"Hmp, I can tell you a lot of things about those idiot wizards."

"That will be nice, when can we meet?"

"Tonight, right now if you would have it."

From her tone, I think she wanted it to be tonight, but, like all things, even I had to gather information on vampires on my own before meeting her.

"Tomorrow should be fine."

"Aww, fine then," her voice was a bit too childish with that response, "but it will go how I plan it, expect someone to stop by tomorrow, Mr. Uzumaki , ninja detective."

...Heh, she found my ad...

"Alright, you got it."

"G'night luv, see ya soon." I thought I heard a kiss before the line went dead and I hung up the phone. She had an interesting personality, really flirty, hard to believe that the two boys I met in that alley belonged to her.

I placed my illusion on once more as I reached for my hat. It was a cowboy shaped hat that I wore. There was a little interesting story behind it; I use it to cover my hair, because my hair isn't what one would call normal. There are blondes in this world, but my hair, it was not what people would call blonde, but actually a very bright yellow. This has caused quite a lot of problems for me, problems that I learned to avoid by wearing a hat.

Out the door and into the streets I went to gather some information on 'vampires'. Maybe break into a few libraries since my book collection seemed to be lacking with this sort of info or maybe I'll just ask around, I still had time because, hey, all this was like a new adventure for me.

"Oh, oh, oh, its magic, you know, never believe its not so," I started to whistle the song as I made my way down the streets, searching for some sort of answer…


	14. Ch 14:Date with a Ninja

Ch 14 – I've changed my name again, sorry about that but I think this name is going to stay. Danfiction.

**Mature Content**

**On an Important Note: I've debated over this for a while now and I've decided that this story will only concentrate on Naruto and not on Harry, so, there might be no Harry pov any more**

**

* * *

**

"_So here I was, you know, chatting and charming the dame to come to my place, offered a few drinks and promises then bang, she was like, ok, I'll go with you."_

_The voice belonged to a gruff looking man; a cigar was placed in his mouth. He wore a suit, a gray suit with several lines on them while his sleeves were folded up. His hair was dark while the little Tommy gun he held with one hand was clearly evident. He was chatting to a smaller feller, brown hair, ruffled, and a similar suit while he held a smaller colt pistol._

_They both stood in the alley, guarding a doorway while the gruff, dark neatly slicked haired man, continued on with his story._

"_So the thing is, I brought her back to my place, and you know what happened?"_

"_What happened next boss?"_

"_What happens, I'll tells you, what happens next was that, that dumb broad was a fuck'n hooker," he took a puff from his cigar, "I was like geeze lady, you couldn't have the pleasure of informing me back at the bar?"_

"_So, you kicked her out?"_

"_Fuck no, I paid her," he placed his free hand on the slimmer man's shoulder as his meaty grin appeared on his face, "you have to respect services like these, amateur, hell, I'll introduce you to her, maybe she'll make a man out of you."_

_He bawled out laughing while the other man let loose a smaller grunt in response._

"_Aw, don't be like that, you've gotta appreciate some of life's joys or toys," he chuckled and lifted his Tommy in front of him, aiming at the shadows, "live it up kid, while you're still alive."_

_The slim man noticed before lifting up his colt pistol in suit._

"_Hey whose there!"_

"_I think it's 'who's' boss."_

"_What?" the gruff man stared at his partner._

"_I think it's, 'who's there, not whose."_

_He shouldered his gun before staring at the guy, "what are you my teacher or something? Shut up knuckle head and get in there." He pushed the man into the darkness before aiming his rifle once again._

_There was no noise as the gruff man concentrated on his vision in the shadows. He couldn't see anything until he heard the noise of metal clanging and trash falling before silence. His hand soon fingered the trigger of his gun while staring into the alley._

_Then, a figure started moving in the shadows as the gruff man aimed at it._

"_Don't move else I'll blast your head off."_

"_It's or else, boss, or else I'll blast your head off."_

_The recognizable voice made him release a breathe he didn't realize he was holding as he placed his gun down, "Jesus fuck'n Christ you gotta to be kidding me, again you wise ass, get over here."_

_When his partner stepped out of the shadow, he seemed different. There was a grin on his face before he fell in place next to the gruff man._

"_So what the hell was that?"_

_The slimmer man shrugged before replying, "A cat, nothing to be afraid of."_

"_Ch, whose 'fraid," The gruff man glared at his partner once more, "and don't you be correcting my grammar, ain't nuthin wrong with it."_

"_Whatever you say boss," the slim man chuckled before returning to their post, but, it seemed like he wanted to speak, "hey boss."_

"_Yeah, what?"_

"_What do you think has everyone spooked? I mean, even behind this door, there are others protecting the head honcho."_

_The gruff man continued to stare out into the night sky. He puffed onto his cigar once more, breathing in the goodness, "they say a demon is out there, a demon for hire, killing off whoever his target is."_

"_Ha, a demon, don't joke around boss," his laugh was nervous, almost scared even, but, it seemed like the big man wasn't laughing._

"_It ain't no joke. As rumors have it, they say this guy works alone but some say, he works in groups, hell, I don't know. What I know is, he is a killer. I've seen the body of the other thugs like you, like me. Their spines stabbed deep inside, even with their necks sliced clean…damn butcher I'll tells you," he spat at the ground, not noticing how close his partner had scooted next to him._

"_So far, no one has been able to catch him, and some others say that he is just a myth, a little boogey man story other gang lords cooked up to scare the others."_

"_Really?'_

"_Yeah, hell, I don't know if he is real but, someone like this, killing without a trace of the perpetrator, it's just too professional, all those murdered had injuries targeting the fastest way to die. Maybe the government is involved."_

"_Aw, don't be telling me you think it's a conspiracy."_

_He let out a laugh while briefly glancing at his partner, "ha, well who knows what they do, hell, they probably have a body of a real U.F.O and yet they keep it hidden from us respectable civilians," he noticed how close he was before he laughed again, "what, you scared kid?"_

"_No, but, I was curious if you heard another particular rumor."_

"_Huh," something felt off as the little lamp above started to dim so slightly._

"_They say that he can steal anyone's face and copy anyone's voice. They say that no one has seen him in person, and even if they did, it was probably not even his real appearance."_

"_That's bullshit kid."_

"_Nope, it's real, I've seen it myself."_

_The man grew stiff as a slight sweat started to appear on his forehead._

"_Oh, what are you saying, he could be anyone of us?" it was a slight nervous chuckle as his finger slightly reached for the trigger._

"_Probably, like I said, I've seen him transform. He's not human at all."_

_There was a pause soon afterwards as the man didn't say a word. He slowly started to face his body towards the person behind him, "let me guess, you're him."_

"_Bingo" the word was whispered into his ear._

_What happened next as the light suddenly shut off was a serious of shouts and gunfire until the sound of metal fell into the pavement. Quiet once again as a groan came from the floor and the light went on once again._

_The large gruff man now lay on the floor, his fingers busted while there were several bruises on his face. He stared up at the light, concentrating his vision until he focused on the stranger who stared back at him._

"_So, dark hair, dark eyes eh, you fuck'n bastard."_

_True enough; the stranger had the darkest hair and obsidian onyx eyes as he stared down at the gruff man._

"_Like I told you, even this form isn't what I look like," he reached into his pouch and pulled out a knife of which the man had never seen before, "now relax, in a minute, you can sleep forever…"_

_Then, the man saw no more…

* * *

_

…_**End Memory…

* * *

**_

I woke up from my sleep; it was an abrupt waking that had me a little dizzy for a moment as I sat up from my position. I stared at the papers in front of my desk, spotting the little drool spot left on the folder of open papers before I grumbled to myself and shut off the little lamp then stood up to open the curtains. I should have rethought that as the rays of sun blinded me for a minute, giving me a headache that really wasn't needed at the moment.

"Damn, I hate these late night information gathering exertions."

I had to remember that I was no longer a creature of the night; my body was used to staying awake in the morning and sleeping at night. Last night, I went everywhere, gathering information on wizards and vampires. There was a lot of data, some that I believed to be too farfetched to be believable. All the data I have gathered, it was to give me an idea what I was dealing with, even if they weren't enemies, who's to say I wouldn't have to fight them.

I started my normal routine of getting changed and taking a quick bath when I spotted the time, it read 4:40pm…damn, I was really out late last night, or early morning. I still had to remember that I had a little get together with that lovely Lady Bianca, not that I didn't mind, but, I imagined my first date to be with someone…I don't know, more human?

Is it hard to believe that I had never been on a date? I've been here for three years, the first year I used to establish myself, worked underground and helped here and there for pay. Second year, I traveled the world while still maintaining my services. I enjoyed it as a little respite from my bloody first year; it was hard forgetting all I've done in those times. These humans, they were so frail, their bodies soft and easy to be crushed. Although I have met some humans able to surprise me and were pretty good combatants, very tricky with these weapons so I had enough respect to let them live. Anyways, second year was what I call my soul finding year. I travelled the continents, around the world just trying to find my way or myself. I guess it was at that time that I was beginning to doubt finding a way home, although I am grateful that everyone spoke the same language, heck, some of them were surprised when I spoke to them, which was weird and I just blamed it on my unnaturally colored hair. I think I started wearing a hat at those times as well.

The third year, I think it was almost the end of the second year, I had established myself a little job, the detective agency. It was better than being a mercenary, assassin, or a thug, I'll tell you that, and it was more enjoyable, even if the pay wasn't that well sometimes. Then I moved to here, continuing my services, and now things seemed to be getting weirder for me, all these people and creatures…I couldn't say that I wasn't excited, but I was more surprised.

When I finished freshening up, the time was already 5:15pm; I think I was supposed to meet Bianca by 6:00pm today. I decided to make some tea in the kitchen and thought about visiting my office upstairs.

Surprised? Yes I was downstairs in this building. I own the whole building, and it wasn't cheap, especially all the renovation I had to do, but, I found this place comfortable. Downstairs was my little pad, a bedroom, work room, a kitchen, and with the secrete rooms, a ladder heading upstairs and a library room filled with books I've collected from my travels. I am planning to add some books from the wizarding library, when I venture into that world again.

By the time I had finished my tea and headed towards my office upstairs, the time was already 5:30pm. I checked the mail on the black mail box near my door before entering my office.

I started reading one of my mails once I reached my cozy desk.

"Does size get you down, we have the cure for her pleasure," I read the mail offer before crumbling the piece of shiny paper and throwing it into the trash can. I went through the mail, a part of my routine, "what's with all these," I muttered as I ran across another advertisement, "a sale on knives, oh joy," I shook my head before trashing that one as well. I decided to sit back on my chair for a moment as I thought back to my dream.

It's weird now, it seems my past mercenary self was starting to resurface, as if all those bloody memories I had hidden away was slowly returning, the people I've met and the disguises I used. "Sasuke you emo bastard, you should be honored I used your face as a disguise," I chuckled to myself, I was sure he would have a snappy come back at hand, but, I guess I wouldn't hear it now would I?

A pang of remorse filled me as I decided to shake off the feeling and return to sorting through my mail. I hated being left alone sometimes, it left me to reminisce of my home, and, that usually didn't turn up so well.

Through the pile of crap, one of the letters soon stuck out as I could feel my eyes adjusting to read the context. It was a dark envelop with a wax seal at the back. The emblem seal was labeled with three giant letters that were curved in a slight picture, I read, 'A.R.C.' as my hands quickly opened the coverings, and then I proceeded to read the letter.

_Dear Uzumaki,_

_You're going to love me after this. Those pills you gave me, I found a way to clone them. The materials they are made from, I can't find any traces of flora or plants of the kind in this world, literally! Where the hell did you get these? Anyways, I used a compression machine while mixing and matching some herbs and plants I have in contact with. I am amazed with the results soon after, and if I must say so myself, I'm a genius! I managed to replicate the symptoms of the pills; one of the pills enhances your blood producing cells, it literally acts like an amoeba, you know, those small little bastards that split themselves in two and continue on splitting if you understand, I tried to phrase it so you would understand it. Anyways, the other pill you gave me, I am not quite sure what it does, but, when we tested it on the animals, they seem, I don't know, stronger. Their awareness of their surroundings is amazing, I literally had one chimpanzee outsmart our own staff members, which could have been through the animal's observations on our activities, anyways, the strength they have afterwards, Jesus, this is a scientific find. Are you sure you don't want the world to know of this? It can do some good. Well, anyways, I sent you a package containing several pills I've made, and I separated the original ones you gave me, also, there should be some inside this pack. If you run into anymore of these beauties or anything similar, let me know, and seriously, think about it, these pills could give leverage to anyone in the battle field._

_Yours truly,_

_Benita, Amanda_

I looked inside the packet before placing it over my hand as a small clear plastic container fell from inside and landed on my palm before I placed the envelope down with the widest grin on my face. That was good news for me. Amanda Benita, a very peculiar woman I had the pleasure of meeting in my travels. To say she was brilliant was an understatement. I met her at a convention down in a certain city that I can't remember where. I was sightseeing one day and I was interested in what they call science so I entered a science convention. One thing led to another and next thing I knew it, I challenged her to make a replica of the chakra and blood pills I had brought along with me in my pockets. It seemed like she was successful, but I need to write her a reply. I don't think it's a smart move for her to reveal it just yet to the public. A.R.C, Artemis Research Center, I believe that was where she worked at.

When I checked the contents again, I noticed that there was a slip inside the envelope as well, a yellow slip that showed I had a package waiting for pick up. If the post man couldn't place the box in my mailbox, then I am sure that lady sent me a cooler. I had better pick it up tomorrow. The letter seemed to be dated two days ago; I guess I didn't check my mail those past two days.

By the time I was finished writing the reply and made a note to mail it tomorrow, the time read 5:55pm. It took me more or less than 20 minutes to finish until I packed up and left my office room then proceeded to leave the building. I figured I'd call Bianca with a payphone a couple of blocks away, maybe I'd be able to grab a quick snack or maybe try to wake myself up a bit…

I stopped walking as a large black limo suddenly parked itself in front of my building.

"Or not," I spoke more to myself as the door opened and a person I had a pleasure of knowing walked out of the vehicle, "Ah, Darius, what a surprise meeting you. I thought I was on a date with the lovely Bianca but, well…not to say you aren't lovely yourself."

Ha, I saw the twitch he made with his eyebrow. I have to say, I did prefer this calm feller rather than that spiky haired brat. I guess his calmness was agreeable with me, plus, I'm sure Bianca wanted us to get along so, Darius had to be a good boy.

"Hm, how crude of a cow," he signaled me into the limo as I decided not to let his words affect me.

"Hate you too."

Once I entered the dark long vehicle, Darius had slipped in next to me before shutting the door. It was a bit spacious inside, and the little ice box cooler connected to the side door was pretty neat. There was a dark window separating the driver and this room, but there was a button on the top attached to a speaker phone which meant that the glass was probably sound proof.

The sudden movement by Darius had me reacting on guard as my hand shot at his arm, gripping it tightly as he stopped his hand from moving inside his coat.

"You know, I'm not completely nice," I warned him, the tone of my voice was suspicious, meaning; I still didn't trust him or Bianca just yet.

"Really now Mr. Uzumaki, do you think your dressing attire is appropriate for meeting someone such as Mas…Lady Bianca?"

I caught that little slip before replying, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I was going to give you something more appropriate to wear," he eyed my hand before I calmly released and he continued to pull out a little wooden stick from inside his black dark suit.

I had recognized the little instrument, it was those things called wands that wizards used, but, why did he have one? He was a vampire right?

"Don't be too surprised, Mr. Uzumaki, that's why I am Lady Bianca's close servant. You see, Vampires who can use magic are more precious than the regular turned one…for obvious reasons, now, hold still."

He swished the wand around my body as I sort of felt something tingle on the surface of my skin.

The wand tapped on the surface of my coat, and then suddenly, I nearly choked out once I saw the colors from the dark autumn brown change to a bright bloody red pigment that slowly continued to spread throughout my wear. Darius tapped several other places as my trench coat suddenly turned into a suit while my inner shirt changed into some sort of blouse. The shape of my hat changed, becoming something I didn't really like, I am guessing a top hat. He even tapped my pants and shoes, turning them into something I never imagined wearing in my life, something very fancy.

"This better not be permanent."

"Relax cow, it won't last, especially with someone like you," he seemed like he was finished as the man placed the wand back into his suit.

"Cow? I still don't get that term, although I do feel insulted." I folded my arms as I tried to get use to my new clothes, even though it was done with magic, it felt as if the fabric did change as I felt an itch to my sides.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?"

"Yes, you do."

Darius turned his head to the side and he seemed to have smirked before waving it off as if it was nothing. The high and mighty attitude started to piss me off as I just ignored it and tried to think of how this man was related to Bianca.

"Can you at least explain how you are able to use magic?"

The body of his now seemed briefly compliant as he faced me. One of his brows was raised as he sighed and spoke.

"Fine I'll enlighten you with this info at least."

"Really, why thank you," I showed him my most enthusiastic smile in which it seemed to have startled him, before a disgusted look had appeared.

"Don't get cute with me, so shut up and listen," I nearly chuckled at his irritation as he continued to speak, "I was human once you know, and as a human, I was able to use magic, hell, I even attended that school Hogwarts but that was way before when."

"You did," I tried to remember that name on the letter, it was pretty long so I wasn't sure if I got it right, "do you know someone named, uh, Dumb…bledorf?

He stared at me, and at the moment, I didn't know what he was thinking, as if he was trying to understand what it was I was trying to ask him.

"Do you mean Dumbledore?"

I nodded while pointing right at him, "yeah, that's the one."

"Yes I did, he was a professor at the time I was at school," Darius leaned back on his chair while staring out the window, it seemed as if he was remembering his human life, "at the time, he was a kind man, he often questioned things though, especially the motives of other students. It was annoying and yet, it was comforting," he stared back at me before straightening up and fixing his position, as if he had sat on a tack since he seemed almost embarrassed, "I mean, it doesn't really matter now, ever since I was turned into a vampire, I was labeled a dark creature by the ministry, and if I did anything wrong, they would either send me to prison, or execute me on bad behavior," his voice sounded bitter, but, what I got was that he tried to go back to the wizarding society, but, it seemed like they didn't accept him. To lose this, it was understandable that he would find comfort with his own kind.

"I am one of Bianca's body guards, while Vince, the other person you met in the alley, he is my subordinate. He is still young, recently turned and he has no magical abilities, but, he is a pretty good fighter, and I plan on letting him be in charge of the lesser thugs of this city."

"Uh huh, but, how did Bianca become your boss, I mean, is she really strong?"

Darius seemed to have grown uncomfortable at that subject, very questionable as he even seemed a little tense. "That is something you should find out yourself, I do not have the liberty to touch on that subject.

"If you were human once, tell me, how did you become a vampire?"

"How?" he watched me now then turned to stare at the limo's floor as if he was thinking back to his life, "even though I was a wizard, I enjoyed many of the muggle activities. Back in the day, I used to be a pretty top notch boxer," I noticed that Darius had gotten into the mood as he lowered his back like the way he fought in the alley, and he did a one – two punch inside the limo, "I could have gone pro but I debated on it since I was also a wizard, so I almost thought it would be cheating," he laid back on the seat, as if he was enjoying himself, "still, it was a fun hobby of mine and hell, I even fancied a one of the witches in my class. She was almost the same as me, a muggle, back then you have to know that there was a lot of prejudice in Hogwarts, the pure bloods against the muggles, it was ridiculous, especially the situation that had arrived from it, but anyways, that doesn't concern me anymore."

"What situation is that?"

Darius took one glance at me then uttered one word, "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" I questioned as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, if you want to know more, then just ask the wizards about it…although I think you'll be amused with what you find," his grin was apparent, amused even as I stored that in the back of my head and debated to research about it later on.

"It was one night that changed my life forever," his mood turned angry as he leaned forward and stared darkly ahead of him, "it was one night, I had decided to marry my lover. We went to a beautiful garden, very elegant, especially the artwork from the statues. It was when I proposed to her that something very unfortunate happened. Out of the darkness, we didn't see them coming. A group of them just attacked us out of nowhere. I tried to fight back, but, I couldn't see them, they were too fast and each time I tried to cast a spell or strike back, I felt something slam against me. I felt helpless; I couldn't even protect myself or my love. After awhile, I realized I had fallen but, as I was lying there in a pool of my own blood, Bianca had appeared. It seemed like I had bad luck that night and chose a meeting spot of vampires. There was a fight and she had chased them off, but, she noticed me. I thought I saw pity in her eyes, which was a new thing for me since I was only educated that vampires were evil and emotionless by Hogwarts. She offered me a chance to live and a chance for revenge, I didn't hesitate and I accepted the offer."

That story, it helped shed some light into this man as I stared back at him, I wanted to help him but, I remembered the situation now and got back to my senses, "how do you know it wasn't a set up by Bianca?"

Darius had one glance at me, a cold one that showed me how much respect he had for Bianca as I took note of it before he replied, "like everyone else, you know little of the vampire world, Mr. Uzumaki, let's just say at that night, those vampires were of a different breed, those unholy vampires that most of these stories you hear about us revolve around them."

"I hope Bianca will be able to explain that to me tonight but, whatever happened to that lover of yours?"

It was again that I saw how Darius seemed to have been injured as he stared away again before speaking, "she died that night, that's all I will say," he reached into that cooler that was attached to the side door before bringing out what I perceived as a bottle of whiskey, some gray metal bottle, and a glass from the sides. I watched as a red substance came from the bottle and was soon mixed with the whiskey before he downed it.

The limo then stopped as Darius seemed as if he was going for another shot before he spoke while not facing me, "this is where you get out cow; Lady Bianca is waiting for you."

"I really hate being called a cow," I sighed as I watched him again. He seemed to be grinning while I smirked in response as my door was opened by the driver.

"One more thing, Mr. Uzumaki," Darius called out to me as I turned to stare at him once again. He was casually swigging that drink of his before he eyed me, "if you ever do meet that Dumbledore, I warn you, don't eat the candy, or else you'll be revealing a lot more information than you thought you would."

Instead of questioning him on that topic, I just nodded and walked out into the night.

As soon as I stepped out, I was aware of the attention I was gaining. I remembered my new clothes that vampire had given me, a suit that was bright, bloody, red. Once upon a time ago, maybe I would have enjoyed the attention, but right now, I just wanted to be inconspicuous, so, I probably stood there in an awkward state while my right hand played with my hat.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you seem to be uncomfortable, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" I looked up to see the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Just when I thought Bianca was beautiful in that alley, here, she was just gorgeous.

She stood there in those infamous red heels, while wearing a one piece red sleeveless dress that outlined every curve in her body. Her hands were covered by a silky white glove that stretched all the way to her elbows while her dark pitch black hair was let loose, down, and did no wrong to her beauty. In fact, it enhanced her features; especially those blood red lips and eyes laced with dark eyeliner. Her chest stuck out, it perked up as I inwardly gulped as she seemed to be amused.

"Uh, wow," one of my best lines yet.

She giggled as she walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, then, she slowly crept in, her lips grew close to my right ear as I felt her breast brush up to my arm, and with terrifying insight, I realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she whispered so softly into my ear before leaning back and winking at me, "Come now Mr. Uzumaki, our seats await us."

"Naruto"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Naruto," I grinned as I took a step next to her.

She smiled at me before wrapping her left arm with my right one. "Of course Naruto…"

When we arrived inside the large cathedral, I couldn't help but whistle out in amazement. This place was huge; the orange lights that brought light to the roof and several areas showed that this huge dome was a modern wonder. I spotted several seats high up in the walls; to me they looked like private seats, while the audience started piling up on the rows of seats on the bottom.

"Come now, Naruto, our seats are this day," Bianca tugged at my arm as I got out of my marveling state and followed. She eyed me briefly as we left a different path, "this place is quite grand, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

We passed by the two security personnel who eyed us briefly. I noticed that they nodded towards Bianca before a person appeared in front of the beauty. This new person wore a suit, a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He greeted us before taking Bianca's hand.

"It is always a pleasure to have you, Lady Bianca," he kissed the back of her hand before letting go. I briefly eyed his shiny, glossy, blonde hair, and his damn deep blue eyes. For some reason, I didn't like him, and he, it seems, gave me an equal look.

"Oh, I see you have a new guest with you, please, this way," he led the way.

Several paces away, the conversation began once again, this time, I whispered as not to be heard by our, guide.

"You know this guy?"

Bianca turned to me, and then peered at the guide once again before responding, "Why yes I do. He often handles my arrangements personally, especially when I visit events such as this," her hand squeezed my arm briefly as she eyed me, "you can say, he has a bit of a crush on me," she smiled wickedly.

"Have you ever dated him?"

"Well, I've toyed with the idea, but, no…why, is Mr. Uzumaki getting jealous?"

"Ha, why would I be?"

That comment might have irked her for a moment before the blonde guy took us to an entrance with one of those stands thing blocking the way.

He removed the stand before instructing us to go inside. Along the hallway, there were soft lights that guided the way; it was calm and relaxing as I spotted a door in front of us. I opened it and let Bianca walk in first before I followed. What awaited us was a beautiful view of the stage while sitting so high up in the balcony; even I went to the ledge while Bianca seemed to have sat down on the soft chair set up in this place.

"Wow, this view is amazing," I commented and stared down at the rows of chair at the bottom being filled up with people.

"Of course the common can be so easily moved."

My ears twitched at the comment as I glared back at blonde. He smirked at me before staring at Bianca, "Tonight will begin with classical music then proceed to some opera," he handed her a brochure, "I believe you will find tonight's entertainment to your liking and if there is anything you need, feel free to ask," he soon left the room as I took my seat next to the lovely lady.

"What is up with that guy?"

"Maybe it's not him; maybe it's the aura you present to others."

"My aura?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Why yes. You have this innocent aura around you, a kind, and warm aura. It would make almost any one try to take advantage of you, maybe even pick on you."

'Then he doesn't know a thing about me,' I spoke to myself as Bianca continued.

"Those types of auras often are rare, the reason is because you meet people like him, people evil enough to take advantage of people like you, maybe even try to snuff you out because you don't belong here, maybe, because they had once lost their innocence."

I noticed the soft sorrowful expression she had before she turned to me, "but, what he doesn't know, and yet I do, is that you also have a darker side to you, something very powerful and evil. It surprises even me how you can balance your inner self, because most people, who are like you, always find themselves in inner turmoil."

"Maybe I am in inner turmoil, struggling to find my place in the world," I replied as I sat back on the chair and stared at her, "I might be a killer, but, I know how to love others as well."

"Ah, a killer with a heart, not like you're the first I've heard of that," she laughed as I joined in and laughed with her. She stopped then watched me again with that common smile of hers as well, "you aren't the only one trying to find yourself in this world, Naruto, because even if you lived for hundreds of years, you'll find that losing your human emotions, will be as easy as even," she paused, maybe surprised with herself for revealing this much information already "forgetting your last name."

It grew quiet as I stared at her in surprise, "Bianca," I spoke out as she shushed me and the lights suddenly grew dim.

The audience applauded as a man came up to the stage. A dark piano lay at the center with bright stage lights directly pointed at the piano. I peered at the informational sheet, I read, '_Piano Sonata No. 14 in D minor'. _

It was when the music started playing; I realized the sad soothing song that played through the dome. The soft beginning, it caught my attention as my mind became fixated with the melody. I turned to Bianca, watching as her eyes gleamed with color. This was her favorite piece I supposed as she looked to be so relaxed before she spoke to me without turning her head.

"_Mondsheinsonate."_

"Moonlight Sonata," I repeated as she turned to me with a bit of surprise look on her eyes.

"You surprise me even more Naruto," she responded as I seemed to be a little confused.

"That's what you said, right? Moonlight Sonata," I wasn't sure why she would be so surprised, she spoke it in the common language.

"Yes I did," she peered at the stage again, "this artist isn't bad at all, but still, young artists come and go, and yet some never match up to the original author."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed before staring at me again with the most serious eyes, "If only you could have heard the original piece, it was beautiful, played with enough passion and emotion that it almost felt as if it was touched by magic," she peered back at the stage, "but at the time, the song was dedicated to a little lover of his," she laughed to herself, "to think that even back then, gossiping was extremely common."

I read the brochure once again, spotting the year the music was made before disbelief filled me.

"How old are you?"

"Oh my Naruto, it is very rude to ask a lady her age," she laughed pretty loud to me as I only smiled awkwardly.

I had to agree, I remember all those times Tsunade had pounded into my memories about the wrongs of asking a woman her age, and those poundings often hurt…

We continued listening for several hours, and within those hours, I had to listen to instruments, and loud woman singing. It was an interesting experience but, my stomach started to gurgle as I reached into my front pocket and took out a piece of cracker wrapped in plastic.

Bianca probably saw me as I unwrapped it and ate it in one bite before she tapped my arm and signaled me outside.

"I think we have had enough, no?" She asked then stood up with me following suite until she left out to the hallway.

"You must be hungry," She eyed me briefly as I followed behind her, watching as her slim body attracted my attention, "yes, hungry for food and knowledge as well."

"Just a bit," I lied, I was hungry, haven't eaten all day actually but I kept my politeness and followed on.

The way out of the dome, I ignored the conversation she had with that blonde fellow as we exited the area. The black limo seemed to be waiting for us near the opening as I pondered briefly if Darius would be inside.

The Driver opened the door for us as Bianca stepped in first and I entered soon afterwards. I was surprised to see that Darius had disappeared, which left me alone with this beauty inside this limo.

"So Naruto, what did you want to hear first?"

The engine started as I could feel the limo starting to move. I watched as Bianca poured herself a drink.

"First off then, what is a vampire?" I questioned, "Because from the information I've gathered, a lot of it points to immortal beings that need to consume blood in order to stay alive."

"Oh ho," Bianca grinned, "well, for starters, they could still survive without drinking blood, but then again, their hunger would drive them crazy at the end. When a human turns into a vampire, you could say a little demon enters inside them. This demon craves for blood, pushes even the most intelligent of men to act like animals, searching for a blood source that they could no longer make."

"A demon," I whispered, and with her curious stare, she heard it was well. I changed the subject, "what about the sunlight, does it burn you?"

"It doesn't give me a tan, if that helps answer it."

"When I was fighting Vince and Darius, I noticed that they were transforming into something, what was that?"

"That, that is the face of our demon. The lesser vampires, mostly the newly turned ones or the more barbaric ones, they cannot control their transformations. Their transformation can sometimes be triggered by the sunlight, so, they must stay hidden," Bianca placed her drink down to the side table before leaning closer, "I think it is about time I tell you a little something special about us vampires. In the world of vamps, you either belong to a sect, or, you die."

"Sect?"

"There are only three factions in the vampire world, the Blood, the Frost, and the Unholy," she took her drink once again and started stirring the red liquid inside of it with her finger. She eyed me with her entrancing smile as I couldn't help but smile back awkwardly, "The Frost vampires are those who feed on human emotions."

"Really? Human emotions?"

"Yes Naruto, emotions. Have you ever been angry before, really angry, and then suddenly you were able to summon up a monstrous amount of strength?"

"I have actually"

"Well there you go, emotions fuel magic, and Frost vampires feed upon these emotions, such as lust, anger, hate, greed, whichever you can think of," she licked her finger, the one she used to swirl her cup before she scooted closer, "even in history, you could find Frost vampires as royal advisors of the greedy, re-known owners of brothels, whore houses, and even hosts to underground illegal fight clubs."

I found myself in a position when she sat back on my chest, allowing her hair to briefly tickle my nose as she grew comfortable before speaking once more, "you'll find that humans emit more lust in their lifetime than any other emotion, don't you agree?" Her hand reached for my cheek as I calmly took it and placed it down to her side, to her disappointment.

"How about love, do they feed on that emotion?"

"Love, such a tricky emotion," she stuck to her position, but kept her hands to herself and her drink, "no, they do not," her flat answer as she moved away once more.

"Why call them Frost?"

"Oh, aren't you such a curious child," she laughed in amusement before answering, "out of the three sects, Frost vampires are closely related to humans, what they lack with our strength, they make up for it with interesting abilities. Personally I like to call them emotional feeders, emo vamps for short, while they themselves like to be called mind vamps," she turned around to face me, then leaned in and whispered, "But we all know they are only fooling themselves, those emos."

"Uh huh, and why Frost?"

"Mmm," she took her position near the door this time then took a sip from her cup, "when you see them, you'll find the air around them literally as cold as frost, as if at any moment, they could suck the soul right off of you…pretty damn similar to Dementors if you ask me."

"Dementors?"

"Ah yes, forget about it luv, I think we have arrived."

The limo pulled over as I eyed the building in front of us. The building seemed to be as normal as any English pub while the door opened and I caught a glimpse of the stairs leading underground. There was a sign on front, the title reading _'The Seventh Circle'_, whatever that meant.

"Interesting name"

"Ah have you heard of it?" She asked me as we started heading down the path.

"Never"

"Don't think too hard on it, Naruto, just know, this place serves all kinds of food," she eyed me and I noticed a wicked gleam in her eyes, "and they serve it to all kinds of…creatures."

'Noted'

When we entered inside, everything looked normal. The establishment appeared to be a type of fancy English restaurant while there were actual people eating normally around the place.

"Lady Bianca," the person behind the stand greeted us before giving a brief nod of respect, "it is always a pleasure to have you, " he eyed me briefly before asking, "will this be normal or special seating?"

"Special, of course," the lovely vampires answered.

"Of course," he directed with his arm, "this way."

We soon went a different route, ignoring the entrance and heading to the left, a special door we went through that began with a hallway that was illuminated with just the right amount of lights to guide the way.

"So Lady Bianca, who is your guest this night?" He had asked, and when he said this night, I already knew she had brought others to this place before.

"This is my special guest, Naruto Uzumaki, a foreign Wizard."

"Um, actually I'm not…"

She tugged at my arm and gave me a look to go along with it, but I vaguely heard her whisper, "no ninjas."

"Ahem, yes, I'm not sure if you have the food I want in this establishment."

"You'll be surprised, Mr. Uzumaki, but we serve all kinds of creatures in this establishment, I am sure we might have something to your liking," he stopped in front of another door in the hallway. There was one door at the end and another at the sides. The door we stopped in front of was a side door in which he explained, "there is another entrance to the back of the building," he pointed to the double doors in the hallway, "that way is to the bar. Our main rule is to never cause trouble within the bar, take your fights outside. That rule is backed by several packs we made, including a pack with the Red Court."

"Red Court?" I questioned.

"I'll explain it later, Naruto," Bianca told me as we entered the side door.

When we stepped in, I now knew what Bianca meant. Just as a few turned from their tables to see me, I couldn't help but glance at each of them. They looked like creatures to me; some had the foulest looking faces, while others had wings sprouting from their backs or tails hanging from their bottoms. I also spotted those who had the same eyes and fangs as Bianca, and they seemed to watching the said Lady carefully with respect before eyeing me with an inquiring expression.

"You should stop gawking, Naruto, most find it annoying," Bianca warned me with no hint of humor.

"I'm not gawking," I argued back, although I admit, I kind of was.

"Your seats are this way," the waiter, I guess I'll call him that, lead us to a table in the back before we took our seats. Soon he took our drinks as Bianca ordered human blood, type O, a very specific order…while I just ordered water.

"Oh and wizard," the waiter spoke to me as I noticed that his eyes were yellow with slits on them like a cat, "word of precaution. Even if you are a foreign wizard, the local wizards have left a bad impression among most of our customers. It will be wise to watch where you look and also watch how you act or else things might get messy for you, after Lady Bianca leaves, of course."

"Thanks for the warning, but, if they want to try me," I felt the demonic power of Kyuubi sparking in anticipation at the threat. It filled me briefly as I shot a grin at our patron, "then let them try."

I might have intimidated him a bit as he took a step back in fright before composing himself. He appeared shaken when he nodded briefly and hastily moved away.

"Ch, that'll be the day when I get bullied," I spoke out and folded my arms as I heard a soft laugh come from Bianca who sat in front of me.

"My, my, Naruto, and here's the dark side I see in you," she pointed at me with her fingers in a shape of a gun and an amusing inquiring look, "by the way, " she tilted her head, "did your eyes briefly turn red? Very lovely."

"Oh it did?" Yeah well, it does that sometimes," I scratched the back of my head for revealing it, but I couldn't tell her it was because of the demon chakra of Kyuubi inside me, and I couldn't tell her how easy it became to use the demon's chakra since the seal seemed to be, acting weird of late.

"So what is this about the Red council?" I asked.

"Before I get to that, let us continue with my explanation. We covered Frost vamps, now, we move on to the other two," she leaned back on her chair as if comfortable, "what have you heard about vampires?"

"Well, I researched a lot of things."

"Just the gist of it, Naruto."

"That they are soulless creatures. They can't go out in the sunlight, their hearts are their weak points or beheading, that sort of thing."

"Well, most of it is true, depending on who it is directed to," she leaned closer, "all the stories you heard from us, every dark aspect mostly fall into the Unholy sect. Back in the crusades, the unholy vampires waged war against the humans, for some unfathomed reason, they probably thought that the humans had suffered the worst from the dark ages, those idiots, anyways. Most of the stories you heard of vampires originally came from the crusades time. In the battle, the humans won the war and nearly wiped out the unholy vamps, but they still survived and to this day, they are still recovering their losses. Unholy vampires are almost the same as dead creatures. They cannot stay in the sun or else they will burn, they appear as human as anyone but they truly are vicious creatures that can turn at the slightest aggravation."

"They sound like quite the bunch."

"I have yet to meet an Unholy I can get along with, but lately they have been adapting, and I rarely see them out."

"Are you in peaceful terms with them?" I asked because I remembered the story Darius told me, could it be that unholy vamps attacked him?

"All the sects are in peaceful terms, at least the ones in this continent, we have to be if we want to survive in this world," she leaned in towards as if this was the interesting part, "imagine if we raged war with each other, there would be so much blood shed, one that would involve even the wizards to act. It would be like another crusades, except this time, it would involve every vampire alive in this world and it might even reveal the dark world to the human civilization," she leaned back with her devious smile, "it is no secret that humans have become the global power in the world. Where they lack power, they make up for their ingenuity, and inventions. Bringing them to the battle field is like bringing in a nuke to the mystical world."

'What's a nuke?' I asked myself before I nodded my head and replied. "I see, and there are no exceptions to this vampire pact?"

She raised a brow, I guess she got the impression I was trying to ask her something particular before the waiter returned and handed each of us our drink.

"And for you, Mr. Uzumaki, was there something specific you wanted to eat?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask if you had ramen in this place."

"Rah-men?" Bianca asked, spoken like a true person who never had the heavenly broth.

"What an unusual request," the waiter started to ponder for a moment before speaking, "would you be referring to the Japanese style noodles?"

Hope filled me as I sat up straighter, "Miso ramen if you have any."

"Miso…I will go check," he turned to Bianca, "and you, my Lady?"

"I'll have the same."

He nodded before leaving as I gave the beauty an inquiring look.

"What, I may not need food, but that doesn't mean I can't have any," she smiled briefly as she folded her hands neatly and placed them on the table, "there have been situations in which I have had conflict with the Unholy vampires. They can be very beastly at times in which they wrong someone from our faction, in which we get retribution for."

"Doesn't that start an incident with the Unholy sec?"

"Not if it is justified, but anyways, they are an unruly bunch, and yet I believe it has to do with their demons. It might possibly be the worst out of all of us."

" I see," I could imagine. The madness from Gaara as I first met him, his demon was strong, and so insane that I could possibly acknowledge a dilemma like it, in this situation.

"And now, we come to my sect," she took a sip from her drink as I felt my body shift in anticipation. I was very interested in her side of things.

"I am a Blood vampire," for emphasis, she licked the stain of thick blood from the glass before placing it back down, "in a way, we are the best of both worlds. We are cunning, and yet monstrous when we have to be, sometimes, we can appear as soulless as an Unholy and as frigid as a Frost. Members of the Blood vampire easily blend in with the human race; most of them become politics, advisors, and diplomats. Some, even become celebrities," she let out a toothy smile that showed her fangs, "I guess you could call us a bit vain."

"And what about weaknesses, what exactly is it that stops you?"

"Ah, but what stops you then, Mr. Ninja?" I froze at the question she asked me as her gaze seemed focus, "I have agreed to share knowledge with you, but my weaknesses, and the weaknesses of the other vampires is something I will not give out, you should understand this."

"Right, sorry, I was a bit too inquiring."

"Nonsense," she smiled as if nothing happened, "you are just a curious child, wanting more than you should have."

I am not sure if I could argue with that, given the age difference, she could have been my mother, or grandmother, or great great grandmother…still, being called a child annoyed me, even though I was 19 disguised as a person around twenty.

"So what is this about the Red Court?"

She nodded, "the Red court is what controls the Blood sect, the White court controls the Frost, and the Black court controls the Unholy. Think of it as this, they are like a council, they control and direct the actions of the sect provide rules, and what not. We rarely do any major things without first informing them. There are other Courts out there, but I have yet to meet them."

Councils, yeah, I knew about those, the Village Hidden in Leaves had a council as well, along with the other villages, it was understandable.

"Tell me about wizards, how do they operate?"

"Hold on there, Naruto," Bianca raised a brow as I paused in my words, "I have told you about us, now, you tell me about yourself. What exactly is your type of ninja, where do you come from, and what makes you so different from these wizards?"

"I guess I can tell you as it seems I'm the only one in this world," I took a sip of my water as I pondered on where to begin, "where I came from, the world was always in conflict. We ninjas were developed as, as you can say, hired soldiers, but for our Daimyo."

"Daimyo, what is that?" she asked.

"Well it is kind of like a leader of a country."

"Wait, so the whole country knew of you guys? Of magic I mean?" her eyes seemed intrigued as I nodded, "but then again, you said that other countries did the same," she was really inquisitive about this, "and what is it did you mean by only one in this world?"

"Yeah, but what you call magic, I call chakra, and whether there was a difference or not, I have yet to determine," I placed my hands on the table, trying to get comfortable in trying not to tell her that I was from a different world, "let's just say, it's a bit complicated, and I'd rather keep it a secret, but just listen to what I have to say for the moment."

"Hmm, very mysterious," she smirked in amusement, "Alright, I'll bite, go on.

"I started learning the use of chakra when I was, around six years old. Each day, we trained, and learned on the ninja arts," I saw her look as I couldn't help but grin in embarrassment, "it's not as bad as it sounded, it actually felt like a normal school. I mean, the teachers were not always strict, and I had some good times too."

"Huh, and here I was imagining something like a Spartan."

"A what?"

"Never mind, just keep going, this story is intriguing."

"Well, I graduated around 13 years old, but I had to pass several chakra manipulations tests," I left out how I failed and had to steal a scroll from the Hokage, "afterwards I started doing missions with my team, and that's the rest of it. I became stronger, then arrived at this place and have been doing my own thing ever since."

"Something tells me you are holding back on me, Naruto," she placed a hand on top of mine, "are you sure you don't want to elaborate?"

"I'm sure that I told you all you needed to know already."

"How do you access you ma-, I mean chakra?"

"I use hand seals to manipulate my chakra, and sometimes, I use blood."

"Blood magic?" She seemed surprised, "usually around here, blood magic is associated with the dark arts, or so does the wizards say."

"Dark arts? Really? I use it for accessing my storage seals, or summoning."

"You can summon?" she seemed excited at the words, "what creatures can you conjure? A demon perhaps?"

I felt myself backing off, as I was a bit embarrass at admitting, "Well, it was Toads actually."

"Toads" her voice was flat along with her expression.

"Battle toads," I tried to add but she had that disbelieving look on her face as I continued on, "but it seems like it doesn't work in this world, so, I cannot demonstrate it."

"There you go on again about this world, something tells me that you are not from around here, and when I say not around here, I meant, not around here."

I had to let out a nervous chuckle as she touched the point I was trying to hide.

"Maybe a dimensional traveler, or maybe another world from the Nevernever, or maybe," she seemed to be holding her breathe, "maybe an Outsider."

"Ok, you lost me…"

Her hopes seemed to be put down as soon as I said that before the waiter appeared again and I smelt something truly delicious, something I haven't smelled in a while, unless you count that time I was in Japan.

"Here you go," he spoke as he placed the heavenly broth onto the table in front of each of us, "a very peculiar order, but, we have yet to fail to deliver, so here you go, two Miso ramens, enjoy."

I dug in and savored each taste while I spotted Bianca who approached it more calmly.

"So this is Miso Rah-men."

"Yes, and not a bad one at that, although I think the one made back in my village is the best in the world."

"Your village," she questioned as she watched me as I stopped eating for a moment, "it must be lonely then, as you said, you are the only one left in this world."

And just like that, I was reminded of my home village, and how much I missed it. I placed my utensils down for a moment as I wondered, was I really trying to return home.

"I apologize if I said something upset you."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," I tried to smile, tried, as I picked up my utensils and ate in a less hurried pace, "just tell me about these wizards."

"Alright," she agreed as I continued eating, "they are all about rules, they classify almost every creature out there as dark creatures that are evil or need to be tamed. It is a bit ridiculous, especially in this country. The other wizards elsewhere have different laws, but they each conform with each other, at most times I supposed, although the English wizards sort of branched out when America was discovered," she shrugged as I watched her slide the soup away. She sipped her bloody drink before speaking, "anyways, they think they are protectors of the world, admirable, but so 'very' annoying."

"What about Hogwarts, what can you tell me about this school?"

"Right, this place was established to train young wizards. How they manage to locate those born with the gift is beyond me, but it has been around, way before the time I was even born. I had a different upbringing so I can't tell you much about it, but I can tell you one thing about the current Headmaster."

"Who, Dumbledorf?"

"Dumbledore luv."

"Oh right," I have to get that name right one of these days.

"He may not seem like it at first, but, he is a powerful wizard, do not underestimate him. Humans may get weaker as they age, but wizards, they actually get more powerful."

"I see, how about this Voldemort person, is he strong?"

I heard a clang from beside me as I noticed how quiet this establishment had gotten. Bianca seemed to be giving me an intense gaze as well.

"That dark wizard started a falling out in the wizarding world, he has done some unspeakable crimes that have angered a lot of creatures out there. It is only lucky that the wizard was stopped before we got involved, or else it would have started a war between wizards and vampires."

"And by stopped, meaning?"

"As I've heard, your tenant Harry Potter, was the one who had stopped him when the child was only but a baby. I heard it involved a love spell, but then again, that is very hard to believe."

"Love huh, I remembered you saying how it is very complex."

"Yes, it really is tricky," she smiled and didn't reveal anything else as I nodded and got back to my meal.

As things progressed, we finished up our night in silence. The meal was on the house, one, because the cooks said I had given them an order they haven't had in such a while, and two, the order was pretty cheap…go figure.

We started walking out of the establishment; I chose to ignore to get on the limo and elected to stretch my feet and walk. Cars were a fine way of transport, but, they cramp my legs, and I always did prefer y way of traveling anyways.

Bianca walked along side me as we just enjoyed each other's company. It was interesting; I wasn't sure what her angle was, but that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying our time.

"Say Naruto, how about you come work for me? Things might turn out fun."

"Sorry, but, I have something to do."

"Let me guess, it involves the wizarding world."

"Yup," my short reply as I felt her wrap her arm around mine.

"That's too bad then, I was really hoping I could sway you to my side tonight."

I didn't answer as we continued walking. I tried to get this place's address or the streets down to memory so I could come back again, they had miso ramen, I was not about to lose that info.

When we turned to the corner of the street and walked up to an alley, I finally had a chance meeting with the first hostile wizard in my life.

"Hold it you two, especially you blood sucker, no sudden movements," this man was shabby, he wore a dark trench coat mixed with other clothes that didn't match while his head was bald as can be. His hand held a stick, directly pointed at Bianca as I watched curiously.

"Oh my Naruto, it seems like we're being robbed," Bianca didn't seem worried at all, in fact, she seemed amused.

"Hand over all your valuables creature, or else I'll kill your little muggle boyfriend at the spot."

"Muggle again, I am starting to hate being referred as that," I sighed to myself. I didn't take this situation seriously as well. It will be the day when a man like this robs me and gets away with it.

"Shut it or else…"

He had his wand directly pointed at us, so it was unbelievably easy for me to snatch the wand away from his hands before aiming it back at him.

"Or else what?" I asked, as he seemed surprised for a moment while I pinned him to the wall. He let out a cough as his back slammed against the wall and I pointed his own wand back at him.

We just stayed there like that for a minute as he started to grin as if confident, "what, you think you can use a wand you stupid mug…"

My fist holding the wand slammed into his face. He didn't finish those words as he slid to the ground unconscious as I stared at the wand again.

"So this is a wand huh?" I scanned it for a moment before I snapped it in half with a twitch of my fingers; it wasn't as strong as I imagined it would be. I threw the snapped wand onto the floor before turning to Bianca, she seemed to be amused as I noticed two shadows behind me.

I quickly snapped back before I spotted two sets of red eyes staring at me then to the body on the floor. They were the vamps I remember seeing in the restaurant as they nodded briefly at towards the lady in red.

"Lady Bianca, I hope this wretched cow hasn't touched you," one of them spoke as I turned to Bianca.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Silence you," the same guy snapped as I stood up in front of him.

We eyed each other down as I could literally feel the heat of his nostrils touch my face. I never back down from a challenge.

"If you want to fight, I will take you on," I warned him as I readied my little slap on, the name I had given the device in my wrists that held portable kunais.

"Stop this now," Bianca stood in front of me as the two vamps bowed briefly and backed away. She turned to me then nodded towards the down man, "I am a bit at fault here, Naruto. There had been rumors of a wizard mugger around this area, targeting their so-called dark creatures for cash. I had some of my agents come here to deal with it since the wizarding world didn't think much of it, but anyways, I apologize to have put you through it."

"My Lady, you do not need to apologize to this, this, cow."

I felt a twitch on my forehead at being called a cow again; I think I hate it more than I do at being called a muggle

"Silence, you will not address this man as that name again, do you understand me?" her eyes and voice was cold as I felt an underlying power in them as the two vamps shivered and bowed briefly.

They took the man away as I watched it briefly. I didn't know what they would do with him, and, I really didn't care. That was part of the world; if you did bad to someone, expect to be put out. It was a moment of reality as I stared up the large wall and into the starts of the night.

I felt Bianca eyeing me as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vial that I had packed earlier. It was red, the size of a small tube with blood, more specifically, my blood.

"How about a game, Bianca."

She was silent, and I could tell she was fixated on the vial before I pocketed it again and spoke, "if you catch me, I'll give you this blood of mine."

"Freely given blood, the most delicious kind," I heard her whisper as I smirked. Some of the research didn't let me down; I still knew blood was something she wanted before she snapped back to reality, "what do you mean catch, Naruto?"

"You know, hide and go seek, that sort of thing," I grinned as I saw her exasperated expression, way past the point of trying to guess my next move.

"A child's game, really Naruto, are you serious?"

I shrugged as I concentrated my chakra to the sole of my feet, "if you don't catch me, then I go home, it's up to you to decide if my blood is worth the chase," I gave her a salute then bolted up the wall.

My feet stuck to the wall and scaled it easily as I felt the fresh wind that batted my face. I felt my hat loosen then fall as I reached the top of the roof then took a running start across the buildings. I knew she was following; I could sense it as I jumped from one roof and went to the next.

I saw her shadow next to mine as I was running in full sprint. This lady was fast, even if I didn't turn back to look, I could sense her still nearby. I started to feel the rush as I jumped over a vent then dodged a swipe of her hand that I felt when she was behind me before jumping off the ledge of the building and sticking onto the wall and continued my running. I turned back and spotted the lovely lady doing the same. She wasn't wearing those heels anymore and she lost her gloves.

Even if she looked dishevel with her hair wild from the wind, she was still a beautiful sight to behold, and she even seemed to be enjoying herself as I saw that smirk on her face. I laughed in joy as I grabbed the top roof and flipped myself over before continuing the jolt.

I don't know how long I was running, but I enjoyed my time, especially dodging all those vents and clotheslines from the roof. It was a joy for me as I was reminded of the times I ran through the roofs of my own village back in Konoha. I finally stopped when I reached the end of one building, with another building at the other side, across the river. I turned around to see Bianca, she seemed almost out of breath as she eyed me in wonder.

"You, are extremely fast," she spoke while calming herself.

"I do this a lot," I commented back. I was barely winded to be honest, but I was using my chakra, so that might be some cause of it.

"This ends now," she spoke out as I shook my head

"What makes you so sure?" my grin met her wicked smile as I knew she was planning something.

Before I could even jump from the roof, she had done something so surprisingly shocking, that it stunned me Her hand reached for her top before she pulled it down. I was exposed to something beautiful that night, that it took me a few seconds to realize that she had pinned me on the roof floor while her bare breasts rubbed against my chest and I got to stare at her red gleaming eyes.

She pinned me down to the grown, with both her hands against mine as I felt my face heat. She continued to pant; she was hungry, with that look in her eyes, the wild look as I could feel her legs tangle with mine. It felt good; I couldn't lie as she came closer to me. Closer, closer, she bared her fangs as I calmly watched on. I as reminded of Vince and Darius in the alley, the wild animals they became as I wondered if she would become one as well before she paused for a moment, as if regaining herself.

Her infamous smirk then appeared after she briefly closed her eyes as the hungering glow was gone and she whispered to my ear.

"I never figured you to be the shy type, unless," her smile widened, "unless you're a virgin."

I didn't answer it, as my silence was the only thing she needed before she laughed out loud and sat back on top of me. I continued to turn red in embarrassment for landing in a situation like this as she continued to laugh as if it was the funniest thing she had ever came across with.

"That is rich, very rich," she rubbed her eyes as I gulped then calmly place my hands on the lace that held her dress together.

She stopped laughing as I calmly stopped my hands from shaking as I gently placed the strings together and covered her bare top. She touched it for a moment before turning back to me.

"I'm glad you didn't bite me, or else this would have been really awkward," from the look of it, she spotted the kunai that was in my hand as she raised a brow.

"Oh, and what could have stopped me from biting you at that angle?" she questioned it.

"Several things, which I rather not reveal."

She let out a soft laugh before standing up, "I believe you Naruto," she held a hand out as I took it and stood up with her before she continued speaking, "there's still so many things I would like to know about you, ninja, but sadly, I have to return to the mainland to clear up a few things. Seems like a wizard there is giving me a hard time."

I nodded to her as I took out the vial of my blood and gave it to her. She placed both her hands over mine. She stared at me with those inquiring eyes as I couldn't help but do the same, I mean; she was beautiful…it was hard not too.

"This night was interesting, not something I am used to doing, but it was something new, thank you, Naruto."

"My pleasure," I released my hand but took one of her own. I remembered the action that dirty blonde guy did before deciding to copy it as I kissed the back of her hand and nodded, "I had an enjoyable night as well."

"If only you were born in my time, Naruto, maybe I would have fallen in love with you when I was human," she held the vial as if it was treasure while I nearly choked from her words.

"Good bye Naruto, I will treasure this gift you have given me this night," she leaned forward once more before kissing me in the lips. I didn't know if she wanted to go deeper as I felt my body grow with anticipation that I tried to control. She released and winked at me, "I hope that wasn't your first kiss," she smirked again with that wicked gleam in her eyes, "good bye, Naruto, may we meet again," she soon jumped down from the roof top, thus, disappearing from my sight as I felt my legs give out and I sat back against the wall.

"My first kiss was taken away by an emo bastard," I spoke out to myself, getting embarrassed if she found that out. I took a look at my clothes, discovering that it had changed back to normal as I felt my illusion fade away. That was interesting, and now, when Harry leaves to Howarts, it seems they will also get a new visitor, and that, being me.


	15. Ch 15: Platform 9 and three quarters

Ch 15

**Notes: Sometimes it gets confusing figuring who is who and in which year in Harry Potter. Originally I planned to have Charles Weasley and Tonks be in their last years when Harry arrives but they both had already graduated when Harry did arrive, so I had to cross that out. Well, here you go, enjoy. Short, Brief, makes way to Hogwarts saga.

* * *

**

The sound of the bustling crowd and the roar of the trains filled me while the air didn't taste so fresh.

"Come on Naruto, let's get going."

The voice belonged to my little apprentice as I stood near the shadowed walls of this train station. Harry was dressed normally as he carried only one strapped bag. The rest of his items were contained within the scroll of his.

"Alright, just…just wait a moment," I spoke out to him as I breathed in and touched at my hair. I had agreed to go to Hogwarts without my disguise as to not to seem hostile or anything. I'd rather not risk my first impression with the head master, as they call it, to be one with obvious lies, if he was able to detect my illusion.

I stepped out to the light wearing normal clothes that I wasn't used to wearing. The long brown pants, possibly made out of wool, a white sleeved shirt and a gray vest, something similar to Harry's own, while I had this beanie type of hat that barely hid my blonde hair.

I watched as Harry smirked up to me, he seemed amused as I raised one of my brows.

"You look almost normal."

"What do you mean, almost normal? I feel a lot better with my trench coat and my hat, this," I pointed at what I was wearing; "this is not me."

"Yeah but you tend to look a bit suspicious with your trench coat and hat, besides, you look more like a student now."

I just shook my head before I took a look around the station. I was aware at how young I looked without my illusion, especially it being my true age, but at this moment, everything seemed normal, a lot of people going on about their daily business as I wondered where the heck was platform nine and three-quarters.

"Hmm, this might be tricky," as I said it I scratched at my head as Harry seemed to have asked one of the persons walking about for directions.

The man seemed to have laughed at it before brushing the boy off as I wondered if it really existed. Than an idea occurred to me as I signaled Harry over.

"Hey, remember your training. What we cannot see does not mean we cannot perceive."

Harry looked at me with those confused green eyes, "when did you say that?"

"You've been ignoring my lectures, haven't you," I flatly reprimanded him as he smiled awkwardly. I sighed out before lightly knuckling his head then explained, "Sense it out with your chakra, now my student; use your chakra to sense out the surroundings." He nodded and closed his eyes while placed two fingers up vertically in front of his face, the hand seal for concentration. I did the same as we both sensed out through the platform. Chakra sensing is a technique used to track down other chakra users in the area, but, I had discovered that it could also track down magic users in a given radius, and quite possibly, magical items as well.

Surprisingly, I was able to sense other people around the area, each one with the spark inside of them, until eventually, I found something inanimate. I stared up and sensed the direction it came from. There was a column between the platforms nine and ten. The pulse I felt from it became too apparent as I turned to Harry.

He was staring off elsewhere as I looked on and spotted who he was staring at. I had sensed others with the spark within them, and Harry was currently staring at a particular group heading towards to what I suspect and illusion protected entrance….or something

"Wow, that's a lot of red heads," I had to comment as we watched them. They seemed to be in a hurry as there was a group of them, a family that was composed of a frantic mother, four boys, and one girl, and conveniently, they were in line from tallest to smallest…jokes could be made, but, I'll keep them to myself.

I watched Harry before slightly nudging him forward. He stared up at me in response.

"You should go, get to know other wizards. I'll see you in the stage along with Hermione."

Harry had nodded his head as he headed towards the lady while I continued to watch them. He had spoken to the person I figured was the mother before I witnessed as the children ran into the column, to my shock, and then disappeared, proving my illusion theory. I waited until everyone disappeared, including Harry before I decided to try it myself and headed towards the entrance.

Suspicions, of course I had them as I played with the entrance. My hand touched the surface that appeared to be hard as I remembered that the family, along with Harry, took a running start. The area around it, I sensed that this area was radiating with energy, it was affecting the atmosphere, in which I wondered if it was the main reason that others tended not to look over at this direction.

I merely shrugged at the idea then pushed harder into the column before my body began to get sucked inside, until, I disappeared. What awaited me on the other side was a train station and the sign that nine and three quarters. The place was bustling with life, the sun that shined off in the front of the train, and the energy I felt in the station. It felt great really as I saw the families that bade their children farewell and others who started entering the train. It was lively, and it felt invigorating to watch.

"Teacher!"

I heard the high voice of Herm as I quickly looked around and made a shushing noise with my mouth while others seemed to be giving me a weird look.

"Hey, hey, not so loud my apprentice"

Hermione appeared, still looking pleased as if she didn't hear my remark, along with Harry as they both seemed to be so excited. Hermione hugged me briefly, catching my sides as I smiled upon Harry before she released.

"Hey Herm, where are your parents?"

She straitened herself as I spotted that her bag seemed to be filled with scrolls. Her brains really are something, she figured out a way to open the sealed scrolls without the use of blood, but, it took some effort with using her chakra. I blamed it on how squeamish she would get on the first sign of blood that drove her to find another way of using it.

"We already said our goodbyes, it somehow seems that the entrance has been bewitched with a charm against muggles," she rubbed at her chin, "I believe it might be the anti muggle charm, or something of that sort."

Oh isn't she the clever one, I grinned before turning to Harry. He seemed to be grinning as well, as if used to this before I spoke, "so, how were they?"

"They were an alright bunch, very kind too. The twins offered to take my bags, but," he made a pretty funny motion with his hands that had Hermione giggling, "I don't have any."

"Alright, so then, from here on, you'll be attending Hogwarts. I'll be around, and I'll see what I can do about maybe staying for a bit, but, never forget to train, and never forget to help each other out when the time arises."

They straightened up as we ignored our surroundings. At this moment, it was us again, and only us, as we reverted to the days I trained them. They both nodded their heads as I continued speaking.

"What is the first rule of Shinobi?"

"Still your breath and hide in the shadows," they spoke in unison as I nodded to them.

"Second?"

"Find their weakness, strike fast, and hard."

"Third and Fourth?"

Harry took over for this part, "hide all emotions"

"But never forget your humanity," Hermione finished.

"And the last rule?"

"Never harm an innocent," they finished in unison as I looked unto them proudly as any teacher or sensei would. I reached into my pockets before pulling out two brown sacks. It was small as a pouch while the sound of little balls clacking each other could be heard.

I handed one to each of them as they opened them and took a look at the items inside. When they pulled one of the circular pills out, they each had a different color. Hermione took out a red one while Harry took out a blue.

"The red pill increases your blood supply, if you find yourself injured and losing blood, take this." I saw Hermione's face turn pale as Harry nodded but with his eyes, I suspected that he still wondered about the blue one.

"The blue pill will replenish your chakra supply, maybe your magical one as well, I am not sure, but, if you need an extra boost in energy, take one, and only one, understood?"

They both nodded as they placed the pill back into their pouch then placed the small pouch into their one sleeved bag. I smiled calmly as I knew they would be uncomfortable at how much I made Hogwarts sound like it was a dangerous place.

"I know this is extreme but, those are for emergencies only. I do not believe that anything extremely bad will happen, but it is always good to be prepared, am I correct?"

They nodded as the sound of the train signaled that it would be leaving soon. I looked at them again before warning, "do not overdose on those pills, take one, and only one, because those pills are actually quite strong ," I placed a hand on both their heads, they were good students, and they had the right set of minds before I nudged them to the train, "now go, make friends, have fun," I smiled which helped relieve the tension and warnings I had given them, "I'm going to sit further up, I think that's where the older students are, so I'll see you when we arrive, alright?"

"Yes teacher," Hermione smiled in response as Harry did the same with a smirk before they started heading to the entrance.

I could hear them chatter as they headed towards the entrance, I vaguely heard Hermione questioning the rule, 'never forget your humanity.' They might not understand it now, but hopefully, they won't need to understand it in the future. I wasn't recreating my village or its laws, so I only needed those five rules, for now, maybe I'll write the rest later in my spare time.

With that being said, I made my way to the upper part of the train's entrance, farther from where Harry had entered. It seemed like everyone was finished packing as I didn't have to wait to be in a line or anything, and I just entered the cart.

The noise I heard soon afterwards was enough to make me squint. The noise of children chatting and people yelling, like a class room, was evident while I tried to remain inconspicuous. The place was pretty spacious, they had seats in two rows from left to right while a path was in the center and further up and back, I spotted that there were cabins, personal cabins that students had already started to occupy.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" a blonde boy had quickly brushed passed me from the hallway as I started to get a picture that I was going back to school. I quickly made my way through the hallway, partly aware I was catching some inquiring looks along the way before I heard the sound of the train's horn, signaling it was almost time to go.

"Alright everyone, simmer down and find your seats!" One of the older students seemed to be in charge as he walked along the aisle along with a girl by his side. The other students seemed compliant, or at least a little as a few mocking words were exchange with some of them.

Me, I was still standing idly in the hallway like a lost puppy before I decided I had to find somewhere to go.

"Oh, haven't seen you before," the boy who was just as tall as me, greeted me. He was well groomed and wearing a cape that I had seen Harry pack before, except there was this strange badge attached to his own, "it is very rare we get a new transfer student during the last year at Hogwarts," I must look like an older student, "anyways, I need to ask you to find your seat, as we are currently leaving."

"Alright, no problem," I pointed off to the side, "I'll just slide into one of these compartments," he nodded as I looked through each one through the window. They seemed packed, most of them before I finally found one where only one person was sitting in. I slid the door open before the tenant seemed to have turned to face me. She seemed as old as me, if not a year younger, a bit different from other students. She wore a brown cloak that could have been mistaken as a jacket, or a long trench coat jacket…I missed my trench coat.

"May I sit here?" I asked before I got a good look at her face. There seemed to be blue highlights in her brown strands of hair, and she sort of looked familiar.

"Go ahead," she signaled with her hand to sit as I thanked her and took a seat across her.

As I felt the train start to move, I briefly glanced out the window, getting a view of how this place was so hidden away from the regular station as I spotted the field of green grass and flowers that surrounded this station.

I didn't notice, but, there was a creature as well, sitting near the metal wall that was at the end of the tunnel. I felt the seal in my stomach start to churn. It was a white creature, eyes as dark as night while the strangest red symbol was on its chest. It was a red circle with four little slashes at the top, bottom, and side points. The weird feature was the two tails that swished behind it, as I had the strangest feeling it was watching me. To me though, it almost looked like a fox…

"So what's your story?"

I turned to the voice of my greeter as she waved politely at me. I turned back to the window, seeing as that creature disappeared before I turned back to the girl, "what?"

She sat back before tilting her head in thought, "you look familiar, have we met before?"

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Hmm, so, you don't look like a student, well, barely, so why are you heading to Hogwarts?"

"Ha, good eye, I'm not a student, I'm just visiting because of an invitation I received by the Headmaster."

"I thought so," she smirked triumphantly, as if pleased with herself, "I'm trying to become an Auror, so I have to be good with my eyes," she grinned in humor.

"What's an Auror?"

Her eyes widened as she leaned forward in front of me, "you've seriously never heard of an Auror, really?"

I nodded, "well where I'm from, we didn't exactly have those…"

"Oh, where are you from?"

"That's a long story, but anyways, what is an Auror?"

"They are part of an elite unit with the Department of magical law enforcement; they hunt down and track dark wizards while also maintaining the peace."

"Oh, like a policeman."

"A what?"

"Never mind," I started to get this feeling that everyone wasn't savvy with their knowledge on other worlds like the so called muggle world, the dark creature world, and so on, including me.

"Well anyways, becoming an Auror is some hard stuff you know, you have to have a good head, and a quick hand on your wand."

"Sounds, very cool actually."

"It is cool," she smirked as she seemed to be relaxed while she had her arms spread on her couch, "I'm visiting the Headmaster for my recommendation, then, I have to floo back to the Ministry of Magic."

Damn it, what the heck was floo? Is that like flying? Like I flew away? Did that mean wizards can fly? I decided not to ask, I always had so many questions for these magical things, and I knew there was a lot more terms that I wouldn't know until later that I started to wonder if I would understand all these concepts.

"I, umm, see," I commented as she seemed amused at my discomfort.

"You really are a foreign wizard, aren't you?"

I only nodded in response as she smiled politely then turned away. It wasn't a second later until I heard a crash from outside our compartment. We immediately stood up and slid the door open to look at what had just happened before I saw that blonde haired boy from earlier, running down the hall with one bigger boy dragging another person as well.

"You'll pay for this Potter!"

I felt myself smirking as I saw the broken slide door and the cracked windows before I went back to sit down on my seat.

"You seem rather calm," the young lady passenger commented as I smirked in reply while she joined me and sat down as well.

"Should I be concerned?"

"An incident occurred with a smashed door, I don't know, shouldn't you be a bit curious, especially since that boy uttered the name Potter…the Harry Potter."

"Go ahead, Auror in training, go investigate then, while I sit here and relax," I folded my arms behind my back for emphasis of me being comfortable as I saw her face that twisted from unsure to stoic before she slowly sat down. I almost laughed at it before the door slid open as I saw a frantic Hermione standing there before speaking.

"Teacher, you need to tell Harry not to use chakra in the train."

"Erm," I almost jumped from my seat when she called me that before I saw the look on my passenger's face.

"Uh, little girl, we aren't professors, and I think you must be referring to magic."

"Yeah, I'll handle this," I slightly moved in front of my student before spotting the disappointed look on Hermione's face, "what happened?"

She explained the situation, on how Harry was with another boy before she entered and they started talking before it seemed like the blonde boy had interrupted, and quite rudely at that. There was an argument it seemed before it got out of hand with the boy that I suspected to be Harry's new friend, who had tackled the first boy while Harry himself had attacked the bigger boy with what seemed like a chakra laced punch that sent the boy falling through and breaking the sliding doors.

"Harry went to sleep afterwards, Teacher, something about being tired" Hermione finished as I sighed out but thought back to her story.

"Well, what did they fight about?"

She twitched uncomfortably before looking away as I had a feeling she was a bit embarrassed.

"Herm," I spoke as she looked up at me again before speaking.

"I told that pompous boy that I was a muggle born witch, in which, he started to make fun of me."

"I don't see what the problem was, you should be glad Harry and his new friend was defending you."

"Yes, but fights on the train is against the rules!" she seemed adamant about this as I sighed and smiled.

"Alright then, tell him to watch himself, and I'll lecture him later, okay? Just watch him Herm, I guess while he does the dangerous things, you should just try make sure it is, maybe within the rules," I tried to reply as Hermione quirked her lips but nodded none the less.

"Yes sir," she agreed slightly before she slowly started to leave and with stride before sliding the door close.

My first with dealing with students, it felt nostalgic, like a parent dealing with his children. It was rewarding to watch, knowing I took a part in their upbringing. Then I remembered the passenger as I sighed and sat back down before staring at her inquisitive eyes.

"You're suspicious of me," I commented.

"Oh me, of course not," her voice was so unbecomingly sarcastic as she folded her arms and sat back against the cushioned seats, "you know, a visitor invited by the Headmaster and yet a child calls you teacher while a famous wizard such as Harry Potter seems to be your student, of course it's not suspicious."

"Alright then, no questions asked," my grin was too apparent as I felt her smack my beanie hat off my head while I watched as her hair suddenly turned red. It was very familiar to me as I suddenly remembered that young woman in that wizard bank where I forget the name of it.

"Who are you?" she inquired quite strongly as I grinned and met her stare.

"I am a different breed of wizard and possibly the only kind in this world."

We continued our staring contest for several seconds until she scoffed then sat back and looked out the window, "and you are quite arrogant."

"When you are the only kind in the world, sometimes it proves fruitful to be arrogant."

"Right," she leaned on the window on her arm before eyeing me briefly, "I can already tell what sort of house you belong to."

"House?"

She chuckled before waving it off, "not like it matters."

"You know, I never received your name."

"It's Tonks…you?"

"Naruto," I replied back, "and does Tonks have a last name?"

"That is my surname"

"Hmm, Tonks to be called by her surname…you're pretty weird."

"You're the weird one, what kind of name is Naruto," her retort as I felt myself arguing with a child, "what's your surname anyways, something unpronounceable I bet."

"It's Uzumaki"

"Ha, I knew it, something even weirder than the gits down here."

"You're one to talk, Tonks, sounds like a sound you make after a good whack," her hair turned a brighter shade of red as I quirked my lips, "why does your hair do that?"

"That, sir, is none of your business."

I backed away, it seems like we've gotten off to a rough start as I stayed quiet and stared out of the window from the moving train. Besides that, the view outside was quite nostalgic and relaxing. The minutes passed by and I started to forget about the passenger before I thought back to the two months I had to train my pupils.

Just like that, Bianca had disappeared after that enjoyable night, and I remembered the task at hand with training my students, Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world who had defeated an ultimate evil at the age of a babe, a bit similar to me in ways I can describe, and Hermione Granger, a regular witch, as they call it, who, with my help, will be able to access her chakra abilities, or, enhance her magical attributes, either way, she will become a stronger person.

The days went by quickly, a bit too quickly for my tastes as I trained the two children in the art of chakra manipulation. Harry had a knack for it, the chakra enhanced his physical abilities, allowing him to run faster, jump higher, and even punch harder than your average person. Hermione, on the other hand, reminded me of Sakura, and not in her characteristics, but more on her mental abilities. She preferred logic above all else. The days she spent in training often times were filled with questions that even surprised me on how much a person can ask. I became stumped, along with Harry when she started to question the concept of magic and chakra; she even went and made a chart explaining what she believes was the difference between the two. Don't get me wrong, it was a very colorful and pretty chart for an 11 year old, but it did eat away her training time.

She was different from Harry, in a way that she understood the concepts better, memorized the hand seals faster, and even started developing ideas on how to use said hand seals. She was a really bright girl, that often times, me and Harry wondered what she was doing when she was quiet, because often times, she was working on some sort of problem, or reading a book about Hogwarts…and that part intrigued Harry and me since it had several explanations from the history to the laws.

I had sent a reply letter to the invitation Dumbldore had sent me, explaining that I would meet with him in person at Hogwarts by riding in the same train as Harry Potter. The letter I received back seemed to be mixed with feelings at least, that's what I got from it as it stressed that I could meet him sooner, but he would welcome me if I chose to go with Harry, in a way, he had taken a neutral stance, a very smart move on his part, but I didn't reply back. The children grew ecstatic when they found out I was going to Hogwarts with them, and in some way, they grew calmer. I guess they liked having me around, especially since this whole new world could be something quite frightening. I decided against using my illusion this time when I would go to Howarts, just so I can fit in since I'm still young enough to be mistaken as an older student, in which Harry and Herm agreed with the idea wholly.

Two weeks had passed when Hermione finally unlocked her chakra manipulation thanks to Harry. It seemed all those times when they practiced feeling out each other's inner power during meditation, they had unlocked Hermione's use of chakra, although she did note that she also felt another power attached to this chakra we use, maybe it being implied as magic which I just kept the knowledge stored in one of my journals. I write down most of the things I do, sometimes as notes, or, sometimes when I just want to write away my problems, it makes sorting things out a lot easier.

I still remember the time when I started teaching them the concept on paper seals; it was during the end of the first month…

* * *

…_Flash Back…

* * *

_

"_Remember to draw up the symbol in the center first, then proceed with the outer symbols almost wrapping around the center symbol," I instructed the two children who were on the floor._

_They both held a paper scroll and a brush and ink. Today was their first sealing lesson, when I had told them of this, they grew excited at the idea of finally doing some magic as I watched the both of them work while I stood up and attended to the plants behind me near the windows._

"_You know, it still surprises me how old teacher is," Hermione spoke while not being distracted with her work._

_Harry had to pause before replying back, "yup, he almost seems like a student, right?"_

_She had nodded before she had stopped in her seal writing, "but Teacher," I only peered at her briefly as I felt the life within my special plants, "how is it you've survived all this time."_

"_Hmm," I had to debate to myself. They were young children, would they understand at this age? That I had to lie most of my life, cheat, and kill as a way of living. It was somber to think about it, and it made it quite fearful to expect what their reactions would be as I noticed I had taken too much time to answer her and possibly created a serious mood._

_If I gave her a short answer, she would probably think I'm lying, which I probably would be._

"_Because I'm awesome, and that's all you need to know about it," I grinned, that was the greatest answer I had given anyone, and who was to say it wasn't true._

_Hermione didn't seem to have accepted that answer as I noticed her face sort of fell a bit while Harry tried to whisper, but with my awesome ears, I can hear him._

"_He's a bit big headed too," that earned a stifled laugh from Hermione as I cleared my throat then pointed a finger at him._

"_Alright Harry," he sat up but with that goofy smile, I knew he didn't regret saying it, "go through your hand seals."_

"_Which ones?" he asked._

_Which ones? How cute. "All of them," I placed two of my fingers up, "twice and slowly enough that I can hear the names."_

_He groaned in response as I went back to my plants before placing my hands over it. These plants were special to me; the reason being was because I had been feeding them my chakra from the moment they were planted as seeds. I was trying to create a chakra tree, at least the ones I've heard Jiraiya speaking off when we travelled together, I even had the pleasure of seeing one. The plants had grown into a good size; the base of the tree was strong and tall enough that the body was slightly big and healthy._

"_Dragon" Harry said_

_I turned to my apprentices, watching as they continued on with their work._

"_Snake"_

"_By the way Hermione," she turned up to face me as I had to scratch my chin and ponder, "Are you squeamish..."

* * *

_

…_End Flash Back…

* * *

_

I remembered how white her face had gotten that day, I guess this was one of the better memories I have been receiving as of lately. Still, I had much to teach them. They were still academy level ninjas in my opinion, and I at least wanted them to graduate to Genin by the end of this year. Hopefully I get around to teaching them that illusion technique.

"Oi, wake up," the voice from my beautiful companion interrupted my reminiscing.

"I'm not sleeping," I mumbled out as I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Could o'v fooled me," she remarked as I heard her sigh, "by the way, we're almost there."

My eyes opened up as I looked through the window. I didn't see anything at first, but I could feel it, that there was something powerful in the air. My body seemed sensitive to magical things, I wondered why.

"Don't try to find it," I watched how Tonks seemed to be amused at my expression, "Hogwarts is hidden with powerful magic. Once we reached a certain point, then will all wizards, witches, and magical beings be able to see the school," she peered out the window as I spotted a smile on her face, "yup, I wonder how your first impression is going to be when you finally see it," she chuckled as I wondered what was so funny.

I guess since we were almost near, I would soon find out. I hadn't noticed that I had unconsciously let out a grin for anticipation. I lived the muggle world as they called it, now, I get to see a new world that had been unknown to me for a long time while I was at this world…I wondered what kind of dangers would I meet, and what kind of techniques could I learn.


	16. Ch16: The arrival

Ch 16: The Arrival

The water was calming, the sounds of wave splashing onto the floor was relaxing. The fresh cool air was a great relief compared to the city's air, reminded me of someplace fresh, and natural…reminded me of home.

I stared upon the murky waters of the pond, reflecting the mysterious air around us. The dark shores of a new world, welcoming me as the light from across the huge lake highlighted the start of my journey.

"Wow," I commented then suddenly, the chatter of children filled me as I remembered that this was the area that first years were supposed to head towards to.

From when we arrived, the students were separated into first years and returning students. The one who separated the students was the giant of a man named Hagrid. The reason for me being in this particular spot partly was curiosity and partly because…

"Whoa," I turned to see Harry standing next to me. His face had an eager look to it, bright, and excited for a child while his mouth was slightly open in astonishment. We stared at the lights coming from that huge establishment across the dark murky waters. From this distance, we knew it was a castle, even if it appeared small from this point, the very fact that we can spot it from here meant that it was of substantial size.

"I'm going to climb it," I said.

"Sure you will" my wonderful student replied in a voice that was supportive and yet so very sarcastic.

"No watch me; I'm going to climb that sucker." I had a thing for climbing tall things and just watching from the top view. Back in my world, there was this tall head of a statue carved onto the mountain side of the village, I used to hang out on top of said statue, even if one slip meant that a person would fall to their doom, becoming unrecognizable as soon as they hit the cold, hard, ground…still, tall peaks relaxed me.

"Although the site is very impressive, you both should do well to close your mouths while standing around idly," the voice of Herm called to our attention as I automatically rubbed at the edge of my mouth, wondering if I just drooled. She started laughing as I realized Harry had done the same, both of us checking our mouths for any traces of drool before we turned our attention to the bushy haired girl.

"We are leaving soon; I can already see the boats coming" she pointed towards the lake as I spotted several boats heading towards the shore, "I think that giant man is looking for you teacher, he's over there," she pointed towards the path we used to enter this part of the place, "he was calling out your name."

"Alright then," I thought for a moment while quirking my lips. There were bound to be questions if they started calling me teacher or sensei at this place, questions from not only the older adults here, but also questions from this place's students. I turned my sites to Harry and Herm, who already knew I was going to say something as they watched me, "while we are at this school, try to call me Naruto, alright? Don't need other students asking around on how am I a teacher and that sort of thing."

Hermione paused for a bit before briefly nodding her head, "alright Mr. Uzumaki, I hope to see you inside," Although she didn't say my first name, I knew she got the point. She then touched Harry on the shoulder as he understood that it was time to leave.

"See you inside sensei," he waved before I watched them turn around and head towards the other students. The other young children were loud, as loud as how children would be when they were at that age. I watched the shores once more, the pebbles and path that lead to it before turning my back to this placid site and heading out to find the giant of a man, Hagrid.

It didn't take long for me to find him, but our encounter was something he didn't expect. The moment I tapped him on the shoulder, or more like punched him since he was a huge man, he took one look at me and said.

"Haven't seen you around b'fore, are you a new student to O'gwarts?"

His huge hand scratched at his musky, bushy beard as his eyes seemed to be directed at me. I found it funny and amusing to know that he didn't recognize me, so, I wanted to go along with it, maybe just a little harmless prank.

"Yes sir," I saluted with my right hand, "where are the older students supposed to go?"

"Ah, yeh should head on over that a'way," he pointed towards the opposite path from where the first years where at, "you will see the school carriages heading to O'gwarts, oh, and, yeh should probably rethink about wearing that to the ceremony."

I looked at my clothes, then back to the giant as he probably thought that I was offended.

"No offense, but students should be dressed accordingly, I suppose, just part of the rules in 'Ogwarts."

With a nod, I thanked the giant man before taking his directions and following it. As I turned back, I noticed he was still calling out my name as I had to let out a little chuckle before finally leaving the area.

A couple of seconds later, true to the big guy's words, I found the stage coaches he was talking about. They hadn't left yet as there was a long line of stage coaches right in front of each other, just waiting to leave. It seemed that I was the only one left to find my ride since no one else was standing around, so, I headed towards the last unit.

As soon as I arrived, I had to stare at the shadowy horse-like creature that would be pulling it. I had never seen it before; it was gruesome, dark, and grotesque with the ribs outlining the stomach. It turned to me, the creature, with its deep dark eyes staring clearly into mine as I couldn't help but feel some sort of anguish in my soul, as if I was staring at death itself.

Quickly, I broke my gaze away before opening the door and jumping right inside. I could feel my heart racing as I thought back to the creature, what the hell was that feeling? I had to question before I noticed that I wasn't alone in the carriage.

"Are you ok?" I recognized that voice and her face as I couldn't believe my luck. It was that Tonks person again, but this time, she was watching me with a worrisome face, "you look as if you were about to be given the dementor's kiss."

I swallowed deeply before calming my breath and sitting up to the comfy seat, "what are those creatures out there?"

The question was soon met with confusion until realization had stricken her face. She stared at me with utmost surprise before she leaned her body towards me.

"You can see them?" her question and demeanor was like a child who was fascinated with this new information.

"You can't?" was it possible, creatures like that actually existed?

She had shaken her head as a response and said, "No, all I can see is something invisible pulling the carriage, but I don't know what it looks like," her hand led itself to her cheek as she pressed upon it, maybe she was thinking to herself, "I've heard they were called Thestrals," her eyes widened slightly as she tapped her left hand with her right fist, "yes, they are called Thestrals, I remember reading up on them, part of the requirement reading for Aurors. They are considered to be dangerous but, I guess Hagrid had been raising a few here at Hogwarts," she smiled before sighing in humor, "That big oaf, he admires almost all of the dangerous creatures marked by the Ministry."

Interesting, "but, why are they invisible to you and clear as day to me?"

"Hmm, about that," she leaned back on her chair. Our ride started to move as I peered out the window. It looked like we were heading towards our destination as I wondered who was driving this stage coach.

"Now I remember," her face didn't seem too pleased as she watched me with an expression 'of…sympathy? "They are only visible to those who have seen death."

"I didn't know there were some requirements to be met just to see some creatures."

"That's just part of how magic works, I guess," she replied, "I believe, not only seeing death, but maybe accepting it is the requirement to see them."

"Yeah," I could feel my hands starting to tingle. I've seen death, seen, and been the source of it even. It's never pretty. I grew silent as the atmosphere grew thin, the silence, it was awkward.

"S-so, you've studied at Hogwarts?" I asked her while she seemed polite enough to nod in affirmation, "shouldn't you have some friends you wanted to ride with, or some students you wanted to meet, since you're revisiting the school?"

She shook her head as her eyes grew a bit dim, "well, that's, a bit problematic for me to answer," she stared at her hands as I watched her curiously, "I never really made much friends in my years in Hogwarts, don't get me wrong, they were a fun bunch, but, I was never really close to anyone, because of, my…something," she cut it off as I noticed her hair had turned to a unhappy blue color, unhappy because I could tell it was changing to her mood.

"Let me guess," she turned to look at me as I pointed at her, "it's because of your rave hair?"

"Rave? I'm not sure if it's that wild, but that is something to it."

The conversation died again as I knew she didn't know me enough to explain, and I, was not comfortable with this sort of silence, so, I tried to think of something to say. She continued to look out the window, staring out as if she was heading back to some place unpleasant before I, being the nice guy I am, wanted to cheer her up a bit. Suddenly, I had a good idea.

"Hey Tonks," she glanced at me again as I placed one of my hands up to form a concentrating seal, "transformation technique."

With the tingle of chakra and the familiar clouds that surrounded me. I felt my illusion arrive before I heard a cough from Tonks who had briefly yelped out in surprise from the popping noise created.

"What the hell are you up to," she coughed once more while fanning with one arm as the smoke started to clear.

My lips puckered up into a kiss as I blew one from my hand. I watched as her eyes were now gawking at my form, one of my eyes opened and the other closed as the strands of my long hair fell through my shoulders.

"Sexy technique," I spoke in a young, girlish voice. My form was changed from the boy into a buxom beauty, courtesy to my illusion technique as I watched her reaction change from gawking, to amazement.

"How the hell did you just do that!"

"Huh?" instead of the laughter I was expecting she took both my hands, searching for something before I found myself uncomfortably close to her. She touched at my face again and tugged a little at my hair as I calmly set her down on the other side.

"Dispel," I spoke as another burst of smoke killed the illusion and allowed me to sit and stare at the woman with my arms crossed, unsatisfied, and yet relieved, "that wasn't the type of reaction I was expecting."

"How did you do that? I mean, I can't spot a wand on you or anything."

"I don't own a wand; this is just the type of magic I use."

"Seriously?" she sat back, her expression is something I had come to expect from the wizards and witches in this place, surprised.

"Yeah, I am more accustomed to using chakra," I held a hand up to stop her from asking a question I knew she was going to ask, "No, I don't know if it is similar to magic, but I can agree that it has something to do with it," I released a heavy sigh as I turned away and stared out the window, "that was supposed to cheer you up, you know, I haven't used that technique in ages." 'Unless you count that one time in a certain bar with a certain target of mine…'

I briefly glanced at her as she seemed to be smiling now, her hair turned normal brown before I blinked in surprise as her face shifted into a whole different person. Her hair turned blonde soon after while her face smoothed over and changed to the light colors of my skin, the barely thin lines of my cheeks matched as her eyes turned blue. Her face shifted to mine as I was left gawking at the transformation.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," she smiled with my face on her.

"Da…ttebayo," a whisper, I was definitely surprised as she winked at me. It was a female version of me, and yet, she had done it so easily as I couldn't sense any traces of magic on her, "I look good as a girl," I commented as I let out a small laugh and she joined in.

Her features returned to normal as I settled down and she explained to me that she was a metamorphmagus, an extremely rare witch who was able to change her form at will. I started thinking that it was a bloodline of some sorts as the technique greatly impressed me, more so than my transformation technique.

"In Hogwarts, I was harassed a lot because of this," she continued explaining, which revealed the reason of her distress in coming back to school, "once they find out what I am, they are always saying, oh hey," she did a little wave with her hand for emphasis," can you change your hair, can you transform into this today, can you change into that," she rolled her eyes and sat back while releasing a sigh of anger, "I mean every day, Merlin's beard, give me a break, it was rather annoying."

"I-I see," my awkward smile, I could see why she didn't enjoy her school life.

"And so, they had no problem singling me out, always treating me…differently," I watched as her demeanor sagged but only with her eyes as her arms were still on top of the seats, her eyes just grew softer, "I didn't really enjoy myself at Hogwarts, being stared at as if I was some kind of animal being watched o' treated differently just because I can transform into anything I like, typical pricks."

"People can be like that," I commented as she gave me her attention. I smiled, "they treat what they don't know with fear, and they treat people who are different from them with either disdain or false kindness. I've seen my fair share of that, experienced it as well."

She blinked her eyes before settling her hands down on her lap before saying, "So that bit about you being the only kind of wizard in the world has a bit of truth to it, huh?"

"Very observant, Auror in training," her lips quirked up in a smirk as I relaxed my arms, "be proud of your rare ability, I know I am."

The carriage stopped as we arrived at our destined area. She opened the door and proceeded to step out before I slightly grabbed at her hand. She turned back to face me as I apologetically asked.

"Sorry, can I stick with you for a bit, I don't know where the Headmaster is at."

She sighed but grinned none the less as her hair had a red streak of color fill part of her bangs, "fine then; come along then, Naruto."

I couldn't help but smile as she called my name before we exited the coach.

The students gathered as I had time to admire the castle up close. The gates ahead of us where closed but, I continued staring at the giant castle, mesmerized by its grandness. So mysterious, and large, I really wanted to climb it.

"Hey there, enjoying your first time seeing Hogwarts?" Tonks asked as I threw a thumbs-up her way for a response. She laughed as the gates opened. There, I saw two other professors I believe, enter through. One was what I called a person who seemed malevolent and menacing. Even his eyes, the dark eyes that scanned through the crowd that suddenly became quiet with his presence, and that black, greasy hair of his that suggested hygiene problems.

Pure black, this guy loved it, along with his outfit of a long sleeved shirt and long pants, also that dark cape of his that bellowed behind him. His eyes moved as he barked out something while the crowd started entering through the gates. Suddenly, his eyes met mine so quickly that I almost twitched at being startled.

An older man next to him seemed to have whispered something to him before he sniffed with disdain and moved back to the castle, along with the other students. I tried to follow along, but, we, me and Tonks, were stopped by the kinder, older person.

"Headmaster, it's a pleasure seeing you again," Tonks greeted as the other students soon left without us.

I stared again at this old man known as the headmaster. His beard was white, bushy, and long. His spectacles on his face didn't do well to cover that glint in his eyes that seemed to have sparked once it met mine then went back to Tonks. So very weird how I sensed a calm presence around this man, even though he wore a dark blue robe and a dark blue funnel shaped hat that sagged behind his head.

"Ah, Nymphadora Tonks, it is a pleasure to see you as well," his grandfatherly smile was enough to put anyone at ease, but, I don't think it could have stopped the snicker that escaped my throat.

I suddenly felt something hard smack my sides as, simultaneously, Tonk's hair turned a lighter shade of red before I heard the old man chuckle.

"Do not try and hide your name, Nymphadora, for it does symbolize beauty," he placed a hand on her shoulder then to mine as I got a feeling I was being reprimanded, "a beauty that should be respected," he quickly pulled his hands back and clapped once, gleefully, and quite spry for my taste, "please, stay for the feast, the both of you, we can discuss matters in the morning and I can prepare a floo network for you, Nymphadora" he turned around and started heading out before he stopped in his tracks, "oh, and Naruto," he turned to me as I felt myself becoming surprised for the umpteenth time today, "Hogwarts welcomes you, I am sure we will have lots to speak of in the morning."

"But, how did you…"

He chuckled again, that twinkle in his eyes never fading, "funny as I have never met you, nor have you met me, but with this encounter, I can immediately tell, that you are that mysterious person in the letter, although your age is quite shocking," he peered down at my appearance, "life itself, is still full of mysteries," he turned around again and headed forward as I stared at Tonks who seemed to blushing in embarrassment. I sighed before chuckling to myself.

"This is interesting," I walked in after the headmaster, along with Tonks into the castle.

He started explaining how there was a table with other staff members and professors in which we could stay at while rooms were provided for the night at one of the floors. If he was a host, he sure did his job well as he directed us to proceed to the great hall for the feast. Since Tonks was an old student, she knew the way before the Headmaster excused himself and left.

It soon became the two of us, walking through the deserted hallway as I couldn't help but stare at all the scenery. The walls were so stony, old fashion, as the red carpet beneath my shoes felt clean. The pictures felt out of place, they didn't feel normal, as if there was something wrong with this picture. Most of them, or all of them had their eyes closed, which was weird and the metal suits of armor we past by, reminded me of a knight I faced back in my old world.

I was so engrossed with the area that I might have taken a wrong turn somewhere as I had lost my partner Tonks. I searched around for a bit as I continued walking through a corridor, even passing by a flight of stairs before I just stopped walking and scratched at my head.

"Where the hell am I?" I questioned out loud before I heard a step behind me and quickly turned to face it. I soon saw a woman with long, light bushy blonde hair tied by some sort of cloth, and she had the largest spectacles that I have ever seen before. She was heading up towards one of the stair hallways but stopped as she spotted me before pointing towards a direction I had just passed earlier.

"The great hall is towards that direction young man."

I glanced at the area she was pointing at before turning back to her, "Aren't you going?"

"Going, no, what I see is me spending my time in my tower," she peered down at the floor then back up, doing this several times as she spoke again, "be careful young man, I can sense that death maybe with you," she twitched then looked up again, as if thoughtful "or is it that death follows you."

"Uh," she started heading up the stairways again, still with that thoughtful expression as I wasn't sure what to make of that. I turned around, trying to forget that encounter before I heard her voice again.

"_It is you who has wandered into this land, trapped, confused, and ever searching. To the warrior that seeks his own home, the veil will be the answer."_

I snapped back around me, watching as the voice came from the hallway, where that crazy lady had disappeared from. I could feel my heart pounding as I was frozen in spot, digesting what she had said. What did she mean, what did that mean?

"H-hey, wait," I tried to call out as I felt my throat dry out. Did that refer to my home, was she speaking of Konoha? I had to know, but a part of me kept telling me that it wasn't true, that I shouldn't be so hopeful.

"Hey, Naruto!" The voice came from the direction the lady had pointed off to. I found Tonks, her face irritated while her hair had changed to a dark red color, "there you are," she grabbed at my arm as I had to stare one last time at the hallway, "we need to hurry, the ceremony is about to begin," she sighed as we were walking pretty quickly through the hallway, "don't go wandering off like that, idiot."

I stared back again, realizing that lady had disappeared, but I heard it, who was she, and what did she mean...I had to find out.


	17. Ch17: The Great Feast

Ch 17

* * *

Lights, beautiful lights that surrounded the great hall were stunning. The students were chatting around amiably with excitement as the newly arrived students, the first years, where standing around, equally excited as well, near the large great doors.

Meanwhile, I sat at the great, long, and large tables with the other staff members and next to Tonks while we waited for this ceremony to get started.

"Hmm, enter through the Great doors of the Great hall, while sitting on the Great seats of the Great table for a Great feast," I turned to Tonks who was listening with humor, "is it me or are they over using the word 'Great'."

"Now that I think about it, I never noticed that," she had a thoughtful expression while I spotted Harry, standing next to Hermione as they soon spotted me and I gave a little wave.

This place was, as they say, 'Great'. This area was huge, large, and somewhat homey. It seemed like the main professors sat at the front in a large table facing towards the countless number of students sitting in the Great Hall's tables. I spotted the headmaster once again, sitting at the center seat while I also found a hat at the area in front of the professor's table.

"Hey, what's going on now?" I asked.

"The new students will now be sorted to their respective houses," we watched as the hallway suddenly became quiet as I watched with anticipation, "so we have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Before I can question it, the hat started…singing?

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see'_

The voice filled the hall as I stared in misbelieve but watched none-the-less as others seemed to be enjoying it.

'_I'll eat myself if you can fine a smarter hat than me'_

My mind began to wonder as I thought back to that woman's voice.

'_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be'_

I found myself growing anxious, I wanted to find out more, to speak with that woman once again. What did she mean, why did she say that?

'_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave and heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart;'_

Scanning the great hall, I was disappointed that I couldn't find her; I guess she really decided to stick to her tower.

'_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs, are true and unafraid of toil'_

I glanced again at the magnificent talking hat, taking note that magic here was capable of doing some of the most amazing things.

'_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind'_

I tried not to think about it again, I pushed my thoughts of what that woman said in the back of my mind as instead, I looked forward to learning more about magic and how I could use it.

'_Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means, to achieve their ends'_

The song seemed like it was going to end as the hat's deep voice was raised a few pitches up.

'_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a Thinking Cap.'_

The Grand hall applauded, along with the professors and the ones at my table. I would applaud too, I mean, it was a singing hat, that's amazing. The Headmaster started to speak in welcoming as the first student headed up to the magical hat; I think it referred to itself as the Sorting Hat.

"So does the sorting hat always decide what house you are in?"

Tonks nodded her head, "from the song, you heard the description of each house, right?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared out, loud enough for it to echo through the hall as other started heading up.

"Yeah, I recall you saying earlier that you could see which house I belong to."

She seemed embarrassed, or hesitant as the hat continued to yell out the name of the houses for each student that would place the hat on their head.

"That was before, I guess, but now, I'm not too sure."

I heard the name 'Hermione Granger' voiced as next in line before I spotted the said girl, walking nervously towards the seat. When she placed the hat on, it actually seemed like the hat was thinking a bit hard on the matter.

"So what house do you think I belong to?"

"Um," I saw that Tonk's attention was turned to my pupil, Hermione. Her face seemed to disapprove something as the hat had a similar look, "I think they are arguing?" Tonks said, not too sure of the situation.

"Rather stubborn aren't you, alright, off you go, to GRYFFINDOR!"

Now she seemed satisfied as the sorting continued. Herm was a child with one set of mind, if she wanted something, she would go out of her way to obtain it while, following the rules, pretty amazing actually.

"So then, what house where you in?" I asked Tonks.

"I was in Hufflepuff."

Not the manliest of names, I admit, "Hufflepuff huh, I remember the hat saying something about patience…not that you are lacking any."

"Do shut up before I bash your head in."

"Alright, alright," I chuckled and backed away calmly, "didn't know you were the violent type."

The proceedings went fairly quickly as it suddenly came down to Harry. When his name was called, it was like something great had happened in this Hall. The crowd grew quiet, as whispers suddenly rose. My pupil was nervous, I could tell, but I knew he hid it, and he hid it well. His stance was strong, and sure, but his eyes wavered slightly as he took his seat on the chair and placed the hat on.

Tonks seemed to be watching in anticipation as well, her demeanor was quiet and her eyes in slight revelation while we continued to watch. I knew Harry Potter was famous, but damn, this is just weird. I began wondering what a famous person was doing with a family like the Dursleys. It's just so weird, and I had to watch the Headmaster again, as all questions point back to him. I am guessing he was in charge of this, maybe that friendly aura he emits was all for show, and maybe he was hiding something deep down inside of him.

Harry was wiggling on his chair, in the same predicament as Hermione. His face seemed to twist from irritation, to thoughtful, then to irritation once again. What exactly goes on in this sorting, I don't know, but they seemed to be communing through their minds.

"I still say either house would suite you, but fine, let's go with that one instead, on to GRYFFINDOR!"

Then suddenly, the whole Hall was filled with roars of approval, and the deafening applauds of students as Harry made his way to the table. That welcoming just utterly surprised me as I watched as Tonks was clapping her hands as well and letting out a few whistle blows.

When it died down, I was sitting around wondering what that was all about. From their reaction, this was a big deal while Tonks had an ecstatic face with her when she sat down. The headmaster then started speaking of new professors, something about a new Defense against Dark Arts instructor and also a new Muggle studies professor.

"Why is everyone so excited?" I asked

"Oh right, you don't know," she said while I folded my arms as she continued, "Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, being sent to the house of Gryffindor is preferably a blessing rather than Slytherin, actually, anything is better than Slytherin."

"Really?" I could feel one of my eyebrows was raised, "what's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Nothing, it's just that, most dark wizards usually rise from that house, like, you-know-who?"

That title again, she was referring to, um, oh right, "you mean Voldemort…"

The gasp I heard soon after was enough to make me feel as if I had done something wrong. Tonks looked pale stricken while the others in my table seemed to have gone stiff.

"You said his name," Tonks whispered.

"Um, was I not supposed to? I only heard about him a few months ago."

After I had said that, it seemed a few of them were nodding their heads as if they understood the situation. Tonks followed suit before speaking, "never say his name out loud, over here, its sort of like a jinx, a very bad jinx," her eyes seemed confused, "how have you never heard of You-know-who, the whole world has heard of him."

"Sorry, but I haven't alright, and I don't see what the big deal is with just saying someone's name, albeit the name sounds like a bad case of identity crises."

She sighed while her face seemed to be exasperated, "I'm so glad to see you can joke about this."

"Of course I can, because I am…"

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Did I hear that right? Then suddenly the tables were filled with wide arrays of food, so much that it had my eyes gleaming and stomach turning. The others began to dig in as I calmly sighed out before grabbing myself a plate and some utensils. Poking at part of a turkey leg, my eyes led me back to Tonks who started to fill her plate as well.

"So honestly, what house did you think I belonged to?"

She stopped mid way from grabbing a piece of smoked ham but decided to continue as she nervously said, "Like I said, I am having second opinions, but originally," she didn't glance at me, "I thought you would do well in Slytherin."

Slytherin eh, I thought about it, what was so bad about Slytherin…although the name reminded me of snakes in which an unpleasant feeling started to appear, "I really don't like snakes," I mumbled as I saw that Tonks had perked up. I let out a half smile before getting back to my meal as she smiled in amusement.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well; I had a chance to talk with the few staff workers in that table, as well as share a few stories with Tonks, but mostly with the witch explaining a few things about this school.

She explained the competition each house faces and the point system while also briefly giving me directions to each area. She said that since we were staying over night, most likely we would be staying at the first floor just following the path heading towards the Gryffindor after passing the corridor to one of the empty classes. She had also mentioned that when she tried finding the room again from the last visitor, the doors to the room had disappeared.

This castle is magical, there are things she didn't understand and things left to be uncovered. I suddenly found myself itching to go exploring once she had explained that.

Once the feast had ended, the food had left the table as quickly as it had appeared, vanished, without a trace. I decided to take this time to check on my pupils. It wasn't hard slipping past Tonks who was occupied by a talking staff member. I quickly followed the crowd before hiding myself near one of the corner columns that did well to hide myself from the others.

"Transformation technique," I whispered out as my clothes changed in a sliver of smoke, transforming into matching uniforms of the other students. With the disguise in place, I followed the crowd that had the most Gryffindors, and it even looked like it was being led by one of the older students.

If this were an operation, then infiltration was a success. A hood was hiding my face as to avoid getting noticed. If one was to look, they would see an older student, just following the crowd that left in a different direction from the other house students.

The student in charge continued speaking as we walked along in a group. He was going through the history of certain objects, letting us know how Hogwarts was a fun place to be. I used this opportunity to get closer to Harry and Hermione, but it seemed like the boy had his own entourage, surrounding him, making it hard to move forward if I didn't want to be noticed…I was sure Harry was unaware of this.

We went through a dark hallway filled with paintings after climbing up several flights of stairs. I had a feeling we had passed by several floors already before arriving at a completely new area. The crowd gasped as they stared above, watching as the stair cases actually switched around every now and then, even when we peered at the ground, there were more changing right below us.

I used this time to get close as I approached one of the students surrounding Harry. He was staring at the interchanging stairs above us before I tapped him on his right shoulder. He quickly looked, and when he turned his body to check, I used the opportunity to slip pass him before standing still. He shrugged it off before staring up again.

"As you know, the third floor is off limits," the one in charge spoke as I noticed his light red hair. I think I saw him before, if not, then maybe some one similar before they started moving again. While we entered the first flight of interchangeable stairs, he continued speaking, "our room is located on the seventh floor of this Grand staircase, and we are currently on the second level. A portrait of a fat lady will be your room door, so please, follow along, and if you find the stair case switching, don't try to catch it, wait calmly and I will fetch you again once it changes back."

The whole group stopped near one of the changing stair cases before I reached my pupil Harry,, but on the way, I tapped Hermione on the shoulder as I saw she stared up curiously at me. Her mouth widened slightly to speak before I made a shushing motion with one of my fingers to my mouth. She got the hint and followed along as I approached Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. I noticed he wasn't alone, actually, all of us weren't alone, but it did seem like he made a friend, and with a red head no less.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" I asked him as I watched his expression turn to surprise while Herm also stood next to him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting the Headmaster?"

Chuckling, I patted his hair to his annoyance, "I came to check up on you and Herm," I watched as the stairs started to change, but not in the direction the group wanted, "so how about we go someplace private."

"I don't know, sensei," Harry spoke as I started to notice that others were listening in on our conversation, "we're supposed to head to our dorm rooms."

"Yeah, seventh floor right and we're on the second?" my grin was too apparent as I felt movement in front of me. It seemed the tour guide was making his way towards our direction. I think he was starting to get the idea before I confirmed it, "Remember the free running exercise?"

Now the boy understood as I saw how excited he had gotten. If there was one thing I found out about Harry, it was that he loved physical activities, as if he was making up lost times for all those years he had been locked in that closet.

Turning to Herm, I offered her the same thing. Of course we went through the same exercises, but Hermione was always precautious. She wasn't as physically adept as Harry, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it.

"Sorry, I have to pass tea…Mr. Uzumaki, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Even if I take the blame?" I asked with hopeful eyes as I saw that small smile that cracked on her lips before she shook her head.

"Please, be careful," she moved back to the crowd as I sighed and nodded while I heard snippets of, 'what are they talking about' and 'who's that person talking to Potter?' around me.

"You there," the student tour guide came to me, "haven't seen you before, what are you guys planning?"

"Oh nothing," I nodded to Harry, "follow along Harry, I am watching over you," I took a running start and leaped from the marble railing. The chakra that flowed in my body worked in harmony as I flipped up in the air and attached the soles of my feet towards the underside of the changing stair way.

Harry followed along, leaping in the air as I heard gasps and shouts of shock before I extended my hand out and caught his outreached hand. With my strength, I threw him up and over to the top side of the stairs before I flipped myself over and ran towards the next one.

From that stair case, we counted how many floors we needed to go. I ran along to the next set of stairs, taking three steps off the wall and landing to the other side where the stair case waited patiently. Harry was doing the same, I hadn't taught him the chakra climbing exercise yet, but I am hopeful that I will teach it to him soon. We continued travelling like this; I used myself as an anchor for any of the hard jumps and threw the boy up to continue moving on before we finally found the floor that seemed like the area we needed to stop in.

Once we stopped, the noise from the group below sounded like buzzing noise as I turned to the picture in front of us. The lady in the picture was a fat lady, dressed as proper as any noble, but what surprised me more was that she was currently blinking at me and Potter, as if she was alive.

"Uh, hi?" I waved as she actually twitched in response.

"In all my years I have never…t-that was a dangerous thing you've done, what on earth possessed you to do something like this?"

"Well, um, portrait Lady, where I come from, I do stuff like this often, I guess my custom is different from yours," I turned to Harry before leading him to the edge, I didn't come here to talk to a talking portrait, but still, I was taking this surprisingly well for my first time seeing stuff like this.

So now, I leaned on the marble rail as Harry did the same. There were still a couple of minutes before the group would catch up before I spoke, "so Harry how's your first day?"

The boy was staring at the group as I saw his face slightly falter, "in case I hadn't stuck out earlier, this will definitely get them riled up, sir."

"Yeah well, you followed me."

"It's not like I had a choice really," he turned elsewhere.

"Hey, if there is one thing I want you to learn is this," I had one finger pointing up for show as he watched me, "you always have a choice."

He did grin afterwards with a nod, "I know sensei and that was pretty fun, although I am pretty sure we broke several rules while doing that."

"Meh, first time, first warning right? Anyways, just don't do it when I'm not around, at least not until I teach you the chakra climbing exercise." His ears perked up when I said that as I knew he would be eager for his next lesson.

"How was your meeting with that sorting hat, it looked like you were uncomfortable."

Harry had nodded as he seemed to be remembering that meeting before he said, "the hat said i should have gone to Slytherin, but then it also told me Hufflepuff would be good too. Hermione had a similar situation, except it wanted her to go to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Oh, so why Gryffindor?"

"Well, I've heard that my father was in Gryffindor, and they seem like a good bunch, so I wanted to join them."

"Ah, I see," nodding my head in understanding, I leaned on the rail again, this time, with my face facing the bottom of the staircase, "I heard what you did on the train."

His shoulder sagged before he responded, "they started it."

"I'm sure they did, but Harry, watch how you use the power I am teaching you. You could have ended up seriously hurting that kid with a chakra attack, you know."

From his eyes, I knew he realized it too, and I knew he was reflecting on his actions.

"Next time, just fight him without chakra," I placed my hand on his head and grinned as he watched me with those green eyes of his, "I know you're a good fighter, with or without the chakra."

Harry's small head nodded as he agreed, "Alright sensei"

The group we were with earlier was only one stair case away from approaching us as I prepared to leave. I still had another thing to say though, before leaving, "oh and Harry," he looked at me again, "keep an eye on Herm, you know how she is on rules, I am sure you are going to have to be the most patient with her."

I placed one hand in front of me, the concentration spell before I spoke out, "body flicker technique," the chakra filled me as smoke soon surrounded me and I shifted through with incredible speed back down a couple of levels. I traveled through the stairs and appeared, in a burst of smoke, on the balcony of the fourth floor. While dispelling my uniform illusion, I watched above and heard the chattering of excitement before I exited through the hallway, now all I had to do was find out where I was supposed to go, last I remembered, Tonks said it would be near the Griffin rooms.

While walking, a figure popped out from the corner before she met my eyes. Her hair turned a deep dark red color as her face twisted in irritation.

"YOU! What did I tell you about wandering off, you idiot!"

"Oh, uh, sorry," I tried to bow briefly as I felt her suddenly tug at my arm as I proceeded to follow her.

"Do you know how much time I spent looking for you per the Headmaster's orders?"

"Headmaster? He really ordered that?"

She looked at me with eyes of annoyance while I felt like staring elsewhere, other than her eyes. She huffed as she released my arms and started leading the way forward.

"Yes, the Headmaster told me that I would find you around here, so I am to take you to the professor who will be showing us where we will be staying tonight, you're just lucky its close by."

We traveled only for a bit until I came face to face with the professor who was supposed to lead us to our rooms. The unforgettable face I remembered all those months ago, with the same dark witch like hat and a robe with the colors of green and black this time. Her eyes seemed to have widened as well in surprise as she took a look at me.

"You," I pointed at her, "you're that witch who was with the Grangers!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, explain yourself this instance," she did this motion with her hands as if pointing at my whole body, "last we met, you weren't as young as you are now."

"This is my real self," I copied her gesture as I watched her face turn to complete disbelief, "The me you met before was only an illusion."

Realization finally dawned on her as she shook her head, "good heavens, all this time, and you were only a child."

"I am not a child," I spoke up, gaining her attention, along with Tonks as this professor seemed to have folded her arms.

"Oh then, what are you," her voice was stoic, serious, along with her facial expression.

I took the challenge, puffed my chest out and declared in a deep voice, "I am a man!"

It seemed the professor's face dropped suddenly while her hand was implanted on her forehead, with her head shaking, "I can't believe I took you seriously. Once Severus hears of this, I will never hear the end of it." The muffled noise beside me signaled me to Tonks who was covering her mouth while her hair changed from a color yellow to streaks of brown, simultaneously. She was holding in her laughter, apparently.

"Come now, we have much to do in the morning, follow me to your rooms," her head was still shaking as if she couldn't believe it as most of the trip was in silence. Tonks on the other hand, she had cracked a smile that wouldn't disappear for a while, while I was with her.

Finally, she led us to our rooms down a certain corridor and in one of the hallways. Our rooms were right next to each other as she pointed at which ones would be our own.

"If you rise early in the morning, please make your way to the Grand Hall, there will you be able to have some breakfast and when you are ready, one of the professors will take you to see Dumbledore."

"Is it possible for me to use the grounds early in the morning?" I asked as she turned to face me.

"What will you be doing so early in the morning?"

"Just some training, usually running, stretching, and all that stuff," I replied without telling her all the details.

Her lips quirked before she nodded, "alright, just stay clear from the Dark Forest, even in the morning, it is a dangerous place."

I remember hearing about the forest from the ceremonial speech. I know curiosity is going to kill me someday, because now I wanted to check that area as well. I nodded my head as an answer.

"Professor McGonagall, I am only in need of my recommendation, I hope not to stay too long," Tonks had spoken beside me as the professor nodded.

"I will let Albus know, now, after all this," she nodded towards me with politeness that surprised me, "welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Uzumaki," she soon left soon afterwards as I heard the door creak beside me.

Tonks had already started heading inside as she cracked a grin my way before saying, "I'm going to hit the hay, make sure you get your manly sleep now," she released a laugh as I shook my head with a smirk and headed inside my room as well.

Once inside the room, I noticed that there was a window with a table perfectly seated underneath it. It was a small room, but not so small since it had enough space for a medium sized bed, a desk, and a table, while at the foot end of the bed was a small drawer to place my items in.

I took my time as I unbuckled my pouch and laid it on the table. My belt had two pouches on it, they were pretty spacious as I reached into the left pouch and pulled out two scrolls. I laid the first one on the table underneath the window before I unrolled it. A seal symbol marked with many letters appeared, but this seal was commonly known as a summoning seal, quite similar to my toad summoning. I bit on my thumb as blood started to leak out before I smeared it on the symbol which glowed before popping in a burst of smoke. Two plants appeared in front of me, both of them were the chakra trees that I was growing, I didn't dare leave them at my place while I was away since I've spend a lot of time growing them and getting the amount of chakra right.

Next, I moved to the table as I opened my other scroll. This time, it was a containment seal, the designs that Hermione actually improved on, if not slightly. I found that the improvement she made was actually small, which made me wonder why I hadn't thought of it before, but I guess I was just used to my way of doing things.

A bag came out of this one. It was filled with my outfits and other goodies, which included my trench coat and hat. It also included one other item I didn't leave at my place as I opened the top cover and reached inside. It was soon did I pulled out an item wrapped in cloth. It was small, larger than my hand but still enough for me to wrap my whole hand on. I placed it on the table as a thump was heard at the touch since I wasn't trying to place it down softly and since it was made out of metal.

I unwrapped the object before me; a part of me had mixed feelings towards it. The handle could be gripped perfectly while a trigger device was all you needed to pull to activate it. It was the revolver I had received from that person many nights ago. I soon reached into the side zipper of the bag, and took out several bullets that were placed in a moon clip, something that would make it easier to reload with this six barrel shooter.

I met a gun smith who told me about this revolver, a Smith and Wesson, model 625, a gun with a design still pretty new to the market at the time. The bullets it fired were .45 ACP and I test fired it a few times at the gun range. I knew there were similar traits when throwing a kunai and firing a bullet, so I was able to get some pretty decent shots in before deciding it was not really my thing…still, I brought it along.

My hand found itself pushing the cylinder out before spinning the cylinder as it made those clicking sounds. Quickly, I placed it back in and fired, until I heard the click from the end. Even if I didn't use it, I knew how to maintain it thanks to that gun smith, so it was in good condition as I repacked it and placed it in my bag.

Not feeling satisfied, I took off my shirt to relax as I reached out and pulled a kunai from one of the side pockets of my bag. The kunai was still rare to find in this place, so I had to produce some of my own. It wasn't the best recreation, with it being thinner and not as durable as my village's own, but it was still effective to use, and since it was thinner, it moved a lot faster when thrown. I flicked my hand to the side while releasing the dagger that was suddenly pinned to the wall near the window. I still preferred this weapon of choice as I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I began to wonder what I would talk to the Headmaster about in the morning, God knows we live in two separate worlds, surely there was much to speak of, and also, I needed to find that lady and decipher what she said, for maybe it was my only hope in returning home…


	18. Ch 18: Scolded

Ch 18 Scolded

**Notes: I'm sure you're all curious about Harry's pov and what Harry sees at this point. I am planning a sister fic for this fan fiction titled: **_**Potter Files: Ninja Apprentice**_**. I'm debating if I should do it though. That story will encircle around Harry's point of view and deal with his own version of how he sees things and it will be in third person view, not first person. So all those sections where Harry doesn't appear, that story will show what he was doing I guess. It's still in the brainstorming phase so I just wanted an opinion…or maybe I should set up a poll?**

**On other news: Been so swamped with work, its killing me... D:|**

… _**Morning…**_

…Oh how I have faced many enemies, but what lay before me is one nemesis that blocked me from my path; with the large frame on her seemingly painted youth and her colored eyes that held no remorse as I could only stare and wait for my enemy to drop.

"So, I can't enter?"

She sighed as this was my fifth time asking her after countless minutes of arguing and persuading; only to fail once again as she snapped shut that fan she had with her and placed it calmly on her lap…although her pink robe that shined like silk irritated my eyes.

"As I said," Her lips moved slowly in my mind when she said it, and I imagined a lady with a baritone voice speak, "no password, no entry."

Disappointed, I started to scratch at my head, trying to brainstorm some ideas. It was early in the morning, way too early as the sun hadn't risen yet. I guess the lady in the portrait was grumpy for having to be woken up so early in the morning, until a thought occurred to me.

"Hey," I interrupted her chance at sleeping as her annoyance was felt and shared

"What is it now?"

"Being grumpy is unbefitting a proper lady."

"Yes, yes, keep it up and we'll see if I let you in, even if you acquire the password," she batted off my teasing like nothing.

"Just one question, is there a window inside the Gryffindor rooms?"

Her head tilted questionably as her eyes were un-too sure before she replied in a suspicious voice, "yes…but why?"

"No reason," I saluted to her with one hand before I hopped onto the ledge of the staircase. There was a window straight across me as I jumped from my position and stuck my feet to those walls. My feet nearly slid down a few paces but I gained control and quickly climbed the window before turning back and blowing the portrait a kiss then exited through the window.

From there on, I traveled along the outside wall to where I thought the rooms would be, but from this position, scaling the castle walls, I was nearly breath taken from the sight. From this view, I was high above on the tower, staring across the land. The dark trees from the forest ahead reminded me of my forest of death back home, with the green, fresh land from this countryside view, and the hills that created a sexy curve on the land…it was beautiful. I stared ahead to the top of the tower, wondering where the highest point of this castle was until I remembered what I was doing.

"Some other time, I suppose," I sighed before continuing my trek through the stone wall with my tree climbing technique, or should I say, chakra sticking technique. It wasn't long until I found the window, but it was a bit tiny and narrow as I had to angle my-self and jump in through with my feet first. It was very tricky to do without falling from his angle.

With success, I burst through the window, landed on my feet on the red carpets before taking a glance around me. This place felt homey, with the fire place near the chimney which was lit up, and the drapery, very elegant while this area favored the red and gold colors. The portraits that surrounded this place were either asleep or non-moving but they were mostly portraits of old people. There were book cases, chairs, tables, and everything you could think of for a home while I spotted someone sitting on the large comfy chair with several books set across the table.

As soon as I saw the edge of that bushy, brown hair of hers I had to smile as I crept towards her position.

"You're up early," I commented when I was near enough while picking up one of the books. Her reaction was priceless as she jumped up from the couch, dropping the book she was reading onto the floor.

"T-teacher! I didn't see you get in," her face was frantic and filled with fright as I had to chuckle.

"The portrait didn't let me in so I had to use the window," I pointed back to the wall with the small window as her eyes followed and she spotted the narrow top open window. I saw her sigh as she calmed down and picked up her book while I started reading the one I had taken up.

"Normally, I would say that's impossible, but since it's you, Naruto, it's possible," she said as she sat down and waited patiently. I was just glad she started calling me by my first name.

"Thanks kiddo," I flipped the page of the book, "so, doing some early reading?"

She nodded her head, "I am preparing myself for my classes, there's just so much knowledge out there," I watched as her eyes gleamed in anticipation, much like a child in Christmas, "I want to learn it all, it's so fascinating."

"Hmm," she turned to me as if she sensed my discomfort before I asked, "would you have preferred if what I teach you were in books instead?"

"Uh, no, teacher, I didn't mean it like that," she was apologetic as I waved it off before explaining.

"I had books to learn from too, you know."

"Really?" she was interested as I nodded and took a seat on the chair facing her.

"Yeah, but most of the books I had were based on the history of my village, and calculations involving the radius of a thrown kunai…a lot of math stuff," I scratched at my head since I was never really good with math. She seemed to get it while she smiled along as I continued, "but when the physical education part came in, my body learned it faster than anyone else could, even the smartest girl in my class couldn't beat me in a physical test and the smartest boy in my class, he preferred the physical aspects instead of the books," I saw her look as I quickly added, "I'm not saying books are bad, it's just, I was taught this way, so I want to apologize if I can't give you any more books to read related to what I'm teaching."

From her facial expression, she understood as she stood up from her seat before giving me a soft hug. I patted her back before she released and faced me, "it's ok teacher, I want to be physically adept as well. I guess we need to get to training, right?"

I nodded to her as she headed off to the stair way. She was a good girl, and a good student that I could be proud of. I glanced at the book once again, the page I was on described a creature called the Nymph while also relating it to other classes of the same kind. Suddenly, I was reminded of Tonks before I chuckled and closed the book then made my way to the opposite stairway.

Up the stairway, following the dark gravel stone walls, I entered the student's room. The sound of children sleeping buzzed in my ears as I wondered which bed Harry would be in. My nose twitched as the familiar scent of the boy directed me towards his position. High senses, and a greater sense of smell, thanks to Kyuubi proved beneficial to me in more ways than one…it was very useful for sniffing out gun powder from hidden weapons.

Soon, I spotted Harry sleeping tidily on his bed. Sneaking up to him, I shook his shoulder, "Harry, wake up." I said.

He didn't move, actually, he clung tighter to his bed. By now, he should be used to waking up early. Maybe he wasn't used to this atmosphere yet, I mean, this place was a new world for him.

"Harry, time to train," I spoke lightly this time.

His body moved while his hand slightly lifted in the air off of his pillow. From this position, I could hear his voice clearly.

"I don't want too…"

Ah…I see. I could feel my face grinning as I lifted the scruff of his neck. His body was pulled up in the air by my hand as I saw him squirm; his eyes wide open while he flailed around with his arms and legs, causing some disturbance as he made a couple of incoherent noises, most of them the sound of being choked while others started to stir from their sleep.

"Hey there Harry," I turned him to face me as I could clearly see his wide green eyes without those glasses of his, "wake up or…I'm throwing you out the window," I gave him my widest smile. At this lighting, I could see his face turn pale as he nodded in defeat.

"Y-yes, sensei."

I released him on his bed before turning around, "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes," my foot led me out the same path as I waved at the other students waking up before I turned around to face Harry once more, "oh, and good morning," I nodded as I could see his awkward smile…

That was how the mornings started out as Harry dejectedly entered the common rooms, as they call it, with a comforting Hermione to greet him. The first step, I actually enjoyed jumping down the stair cases with my students, it was a good experience as I was sure to jump down first just in case I needed to catch them…I may be partially crazy to others, but I am very considerate, at least to my apprentices.

We headed out of the castle while taking a light jogging pace through the corridors and stairs. It was early so I figured there wouldn't be so many people out as I was actually up earlier in search for an exit. I found one and it was through a paved courtyard, following a long viaduct entrance which was like a stone bridge heading down to the lake that the first years arrived from, oh, and there were two hideous, talking stone statues near here that we ignored for the time being.

Once we reached the lake, it had taken half an hour, which was alright, but it could have been faster as I took out my scrolls from my pouch.

"Begin stretches, you'll do your endurance training tomorrow morning," they started helping each other with their stretches but I saw Harry's face slightly falter when I spoke of the endurance training, "I hope you continue training even when I'm not around," I saw that they both stiffened slightly as I released a sigh of disappointment.

It took ten minutes for them to finish before I summoned two pouches from my scroll and tossed it at them. They caught it and looked inside at the contents.

"Today, I want to start you with your kunai throwing technique."

Their eyes were surprised as Harry actually smiled while Herm had this uncomfortable look on her. They both held a kunai in their hands as I pointed at two trees near the forest. Like I said, I had woken up earlier so at that time, I was able to set up two targets attached to the trees. The targets where similar to the gun's shooting range targets, except I added a location for the head, body, arms, and legs. The tree was large enough, so it helped.

"Um, Sir," Hermione raised her hand up as I called on her, she asked, "isn't this a bit dangerous?"

"Yes, yes it is. So was jumping down those interchangeable stairs and performing hand seals in an environment filled with chakra and magic," I smirked as she had an embarrass look on her, "point is, don't poke your eyes out, don't throw it at each other, and don't run with it like they're scissors. You'll be fine."

"Point taken sir," Harry spoke up.

"Alright," I took out a kunai and started explaining the concept to them, "wind and angle will be very important with accuracy, but right now, I am more concerned about your precision to hit your target rather than how accurate you can be," I threw the first kunai with my right hand as it landed dead straight on target, "now, let's begin…"

From there on, I watched them train like a strict sensei, always behind them as they continued practicing their forms with the kunai throwing. I might have been a little strict on them, because personally, I was a bit apprehensive with my meeting with the headmaster. They trained, maybe for an hour and an half until the sun started kicking in. That was when I determined that it was time to finish. I didn't really expect any progress today but I considered it a success since they were able to actually hit the target.

My mind became occupied as we made our ways back to the castle. I kept thinking on what I would tell that old man. Should I tell him everything about me, he seemed so kind and yet, I knew there was something he was hiding. Sometimes, you can't trust the people who appear the most kind to you; a lot of serial killers have this niceness trait as well…not like I was comparing the headmaster to a serial killer or anything.

"Was the path always this long!" Harry groaned as we were crossing the long, viaduct stone bridge. I noticed they were both tired and sweating. An arm can get fairly worn out quickly from throwing the kunai, kind of like throwing a baseball repeatedly, but what the body does is adapt to it, it makes it stronger…albeit you'll be in pain, but still, pain is just weakness leaving the body…unless you're shot or stabbed, then you got a problem.

I believe they were both exhausted to a point that they ignored the greetings from those talking stone statues again. I just waved at them, I think I grew tired of being surprised by this place, since there were talking hats, talking portraits, and now talking stones, at this point, a talking plant or a talking stick wouldn't faze me.

Once we climbed our way to the castle, we separated as they headed towards their rooms but I headed towards someplace else. I knew they would use the bathrooms to wash up with a shower so I decided to do the same as I spotted a bathroom earlier near my room. The bathroom was typically used not only for apparent reasons, but it was also the common bathing place for most students.

Heading straight away to the bath room near my room and I was very happy that there were towels placed conveniently for use. It took me roughly thirty minutes to wash up, partly because I spotted the huge bath tub and couldn't resist making a make shift hot springs scenario. I loved it and part of me tempted to stay there for the rest of the day, but, I had to quickly get over it as I knew the students would wake up soon.

Making my way to the room, I was aware that only a towel was wrapped around my waste while I was holding on to my dirty clothes. I started to wonder where to place my clothes but decided on leaving it in my room and dealing with it later. It's funny how it's the smallest inconvenience that always worries you, even when you're stuck in a magical world filled with new dangers lurking around every corner.

A student popped by around the corner as I spotted her unkempt hair that made me grin in humor. She spotted me as I gave a little morning greeting. Her face flushed before she quickly scattered down the hall with her head down as I wondered what was up with her. A sigh escaped me as I felt partially naked with my towel on before I found my room and entered.

It took only five minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I had already placed on my pants while debating if I should wear my trench coat or not.

"I'm coming in," the familiar voice belonged to Tonks, that interesting metamorphmagus who was also visiting Hogwarts to see the Headmaster.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded. I seriously wanted to wear my trench coat before I decided to place on my shirt.

The door creaked open as I pulled open my bag once again and picked out one of those regular grey shirts.

"W-what the hell, put a bloody shirt on," I spotted her near the door as her face flushed and she covered it with one of her hands while her hair turned into a bright pink color.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax. Don't tell me you've never seen a half naked man before."

A growled response came my way, a muttered curse I presumed as I placed the shirt on before turning to her. She still had her hands covering her eyes while I stared on amusedly, "you can look now."

She removed her hands before giving me an annoyed look. "That is not something I wanted to see in the morning, you buffoon."

"I'm used to it, so sorry if my customs are different from yours," I argued back before heading to my bag again and pulling out the trench coat. I finally decided I would wear it.

"Well, anyways," her face had a red tint to it while her hair returned to being brown but it had pink streaks on the bangs, "I just thought you needed help going back to the great hall for some breakfast."

I guess I was surprised at the kind gesture as she finally looked me in the eyes before turning away again. I thought it strange, but at least I knew now that she had a nice side to her as well.

"Sure, let's go," I agreed happily as she nodded and didn't say a word as we left my room.

We made our way to the Great hall while I was patting down my trench coat. The reason I loved it was because It had so many pockets for my stuff, the sleeves were able to hide my portable kunai extractors which I didn't bring, and sometimes I would wear my vest underneath to hide my other items. I left all my weapons in my room, but I still cherished my trench coat.

"H-hey, Naruto," Tonks voice spoke beside me as I turned to face her. She seemed to be embarrassed before she asked, "I saw those marks on your back. What kind of scars were those?"

I suddenly felt cold as my body stiffened. She stared back at me as I couldn't face her. I had several scars in my body, because for one thing, I had to learn the hard way how much ingenuity a lot of my human assassins had. I had several scars on my back. One was a huge slash wound I had received when I let my guard down, trusting one of my partners. After we had completed our mission, he had decided to keep my share as well and tried to stab me with that knife of his. Luckily, I avoided it, but it turned into a slashing motion that cut pretty deep. That was the first betrayal I faced in the underground world, when I was naïve enough to believe that people could be trusted. The other wound she might be referring to might be that bullet hole running through my back…I learned the hard way that different guns had different firing power, and that even your clients could betray you.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, and, I'd rather not talk about it," the conversation was dropped as it started to reopen dark memories from my first jobs in this world. I didn't let Kyuubi heal those scar wounds, since I wanted to keep them as a reminder that sometimes, it's better to trust nobody, and also as a reminder at how naïve I used to be.

We reached the Great Hall and true enough, there were some plates of food to be had. Most of the students had awoken from their slumber, but it wasn't a lot. I decided to try the ham and eggs with a glass of orange juice before I spotted both my students, sitting comfortably on the table as well. When we spotted each other, it was Hermione who waved for me to come sit as I could see Harry, instead of eating, laying his head on the table.

We made our way to the table before I introduced everyone to Tonks.

"Harry, Herm, this is Tonks," I made a gesture to my partner as Harry sat up straight to greet her. The lady was surprised at first as I assumed she found it weird how close I was to THE Harry Potter.

"A pleasure to meet you," Tonks greeted them before taking a seat with me next to her.

"Oh, my name is Hermione Granger, but I guess my friends call me Herm for short," the bushy haired girl commented as I dug into my food.

Tonks had nodded in understanding as she seemed curious when she spotted my tired student, Harry, with his head on the table, "what's bugging you?" she asked.

"Can't talk…need to rest…before first period," he mumbled as I chuckled while taking a sip from my orange juice.

"He's just tired because apparently, there was a party last night at the Gryffindor common rooms, with Harry being the main guest of honor," Hermione provided the information as I was beginning to understand why he was so dead tired. Tonks just laughed as they had begun to click; especially with Tonk's story telling once again about her dorm days…even Harry awoke just to hear them.

I listened to them for a while as Tonk's was saying something about portraits and changing passwords before I asked.

"Hey, by the way, what's the password to your room, that portrait lady wouldn't let me in at all."

"Oh," Hermione perked up, "right, the password is Abstinence."

'Abstinence huh,' I felt like someone was making fun of me as I couldn't really agree with that password.

"You didn't know the password?" Harry asked curiously, "then how did you get inside the common room?"

"Heh, funny story, I used the window," I grinned while scratching the back of my head. I 'm sure that was a weird thing I did as Harry and even Tonks were giving me strange looks.

"The window, you mean the window outside the tower, are you crazy!" Tonks started to get it as her hair turned red while I made a shushing noise as other people in the Hall turned to our direction, "what kind of idiot are you? Do you know how far down a drop from that height is?"

"But, it was a fantastic view," I added as she sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you…"

"Well, let's change the topic," I clapped my hands and stared at them gleefully, "did you guys know that Tonks is a hermaphrodite."

I could see Harry and Hermione's jaws literally drop as Tonks turned a lighter shade of red. Her hand shot out of her robe as I spotted her wand on her hand, then suddenly, a flash blinded my eyes for a second before I heard a laugh from the table around me.

Blinking, I wondered what happed as Herm suddenly had a pink tint on her face with her hand on her mouth that prevented her from laughing loud. Harry and Tonks laughed the loudest as others around joined them as I continued to wonder what was wrong.

"Erm…N-Naruto," Hermione tried not to laugh as I saw her summon a mirror with her wand. I would be impressed but I was more curious about why they were laughing.

I glanced at the mirror before spotting my face; there was nothing wrong with it as I saw something pink from the corner of the small mirror. I turned it up until I spotted the color of my hair. I shot up from my seat before rubbing at my hair, it was pink, the color was pink! And not just any pink, it was damn hot pink!

"What did you do to my hair!" I roared out as Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing with the others. To them, I must have looked like one of those very flamboyant gentlemen that I do not wish to discuss on.

"Serves you right," Tonks started as I quickly sat down and sighed for a second. I placed one of my hands up and formed a seal.

"Illusion technique," I spoke before my body whirled in a pool of smoke. The silence soon afterwards had me satisfied as I changed my hair back to its blond roots with my illusion.

"Ha, in your face!" I pointed at Tonks who only shrugged it off.

"That trick again, I wonder which will wear off first, your illusion, or my charm," her demeanor was so challenging me as I stood on top of the table and stared down at her.

"Oi, oi, oi, this had better not be permanent, or else I will pay you back in full."

"Oh yeah," she countered as she leaned forward in challenge, "brink it on, pinky."

We stared for a full minute; my challenging grin was placed on while her devious smile was set until we heard the voice that interrupted us.

"What's going on here!" we turned to the source who was someone I was already familiar with. I started to wonder if she wore the same thing every day, even in the morning as she wore the same robes from last night with the same color and with the same witch's hat as before. She spotted us with her piercing eyes that narrowed slightly towards me. I sat down.

"Class is about to begin, student's who have first period, please prepare yourselves," she headed straight towards me as I quickly glanced at Hermione and Harry who had gotten off their seats and started to leave.

"I'll see you later Naruto," Harry spoke as he seemed to be awake now. He nodded towards Tonks, "I hope to see you again, Tonks, it was," he grinned, "fun." I stared at him as he chuckled and went along with Hermione who bade us a good bye as well.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I kindly ask you if you can refrain yourself from stepping on the tables," her strict voice was unmistakable as I stood, along with Tonks, "The Headmaster is ready to see the both of you, but please, , may I have a word with you?"

I glanced at Tonks. Her lips quirked into a grin before she nodded and left without another word, leaving me to my fate as I had no other choice but follow along as I believe her name was McGonagall, who led me elsewhere.

A couple of minutes later, we ended up walking down a hall in which she explained it was another way to the Headmaster's office.

"I cannot tolerate any perilous actions against my students," she started, "and that includes influencing a young boy to go to such extremities as to risk his life just for the sake of thrill."

She stopped walking as my face twisted to something uncomfortable, "I guess you heard about that."

"That isn't the problem, Uzumaki," with her eyes, I believed she was able to cut anyone down as they were directed towards me, "the problem is that you would allow such an incident to occur. Where is your common sense? Must the boy risk death just for your personal amusement?"

"Hey, what I do for him has nothing to do with personal amusement. He is my student, and I trust that he is capable of handling it," I argued back, "I watched over him yesterday, I kept him safe by taking account of any scenarios that would endanger Harry and eliminated them by leading the way."

"You call that handling it? Then what happens when you are not around and he feels the need to, act as reckless as before. What then Uzumaki, will you take responsibility for any injuries he would sustain, even the possibility of death?"

"I trust Harry; he will not attempt that again, not without more training and not without me."

"More training? Are you actually suggesting he would do this again?" Her astonishment only grew as I didn't deny it. Instead, her expression grew angry as I sensed she was deeply furious, "frankly, I am disappointed in you. You did not think this through, and instead, you risked the life of one of my students, I cannot have it," she sighed as she turned around to move on. I didn't feel ashamed as I listened to her words, from the tone of it, I knew she was concerned mostly on the boy's safety, I couldn't get angry at that.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you need to know that Harry looks up to you as his mentor," she started speaking again as we continued to move on through the hallway, "you need to be more careful with him, but something like this, I cannot over look it. From our first meeting, I believed you to be a dangerous adult, but now, I only see a dangerous child leading another child, and that's what worries me."

"Lady," I commented quite abruptly as she stopped walking and turned to face me. I could already feel myself growing angry, but I had to calm down. I knew her intentions were good, but, I was still annoyed, "when I found Harry, he was living in a cupboard for mostly all his life," her face actually seemed shocked at the news, "I was the one who rescued him from that prison and started teaching him how to defend himself and harness his potential. If there is one thing I know, I can trust my students. He will not disobey my orders unless it was a life or death situation," I watched her proudly as I witnessed her features softened. She turned away as not another word was spoken. It seemed I had made my point as we continued our walk in silence.

When we grew close to our destination, she had suddenly stopped before pointing at the end of the hallway.

"Go to the end and take the stairway to the tower. You'll find the Headmaster waiting for you," I nodded to her in gratitude as I made my way but stopped once more as I noticed she wanted to say something.

"You are still his role model, Uzumaki, what he sees you do, he will copy," she faced her back to me as she stood up poised and collected, "do remember that they are still children, always adventurous and sometimes, unaware of the naivety of their youth. That is all."

I nodded to her but I understood now what kind of person she was. She had a passion for her student's safety, and here I was, an unknown in this whole picture as I felt myself smiling softly, "you really care for him."

She stopped but didn't glanced back as I started heading out but spoke once more, "like you said, he is still a kid, but so were you and me," I glanced back at the professor as she seemed to understand what I was saying, "I'll guide him on the path to protect those most precious to him, you can count on it" I finished and headed down the hallway. Harry will someday grow out of his naivety, just like how I did, but hopefully, it won't be under the same circumstances.

I was almost past the stairway as I landed in a partially spacious area that I figured was the tower for the headmaster. Just past the corner I would soon see the entrance to his room but I had to stop once someone had turned from the corner and appeared in front of me.

His gaze was briefly surprised before it became normal, dark, stoic. It was that man from before who was with the Headmaster at the gated entrance. Same as ever, even up close I could see that he was a dark fellow, dark meaning he wore nothing but black. His hair was still greasy, which made me wonder if it really was a hygiene problem but I didn't really smell a dirty scent on him, in fact, there actually were several lingering scents I couldn't identify that came from his clothes as I soon noticed that hooked nose of his. It seemed like he had broken his nose before.

"Ah, who do we have here, a new student, or perhaps, that new wizard the others have been going on about," I couldn't tell what he was thinking with that facial expression. His eyes dull but penetrating, his voice spoke in a deep monotone voice that showed he wasn't impressed or he didn't care.

"I have to thank you," he went on as I watched curiously, "yes, for reverting Potter back to a _degenerate_…'_oaf_'," the emphasis on those words weren't necessary as I was finding myself not liking his tone as he walked past me but stopped. I got a look on that overly extended dark cape of his that bellowed behind him, "I would thank you, but then again, having a child monkey jumping around the corridors is rather unsafe, even if it is our…'_little celebrity'_." again with the emphasis.

"You got a problem with Harry?" I asked him. His nose sniffed with distaste, as if I had actually spoken back to him.

"…No…not yet…but I hear you are teaching that boy," His face was devoid of any emotion, something I noticed as he seemed to be appraising me before he suddenly turned around as if he was leaving, "I see the boy wastes no time in receiving special treatment," he glanced back at me while his lips twitched in a sort of slight amusement, "that is…. if you really are teaching him something useful, now if you excuse me, I have an actual class to teach." He moved quickly down the stairs as I suddenly thought of a phantom creature moving in the darkness.

"Ch," I felt myself growing irritated as I wondered who the hell that guy was. I made my way past the corner of the stairs until I found myself face to face with a stone statue that was similar to the ones I past this morning, except this one was a different creature. It was more human like, except for the wings, the fangs, the horns, the claws, and the face. Ok, maybe not at all similar to a human but it had a human's male torso…if that counts.

This statue was the only object in this vicinity. Although it shared similar traits to the talking statues at the stone bridge, this one didn't share the same talking charisma, nor did it move as much.

"So, you alive?" I asked

The thing popped open both of its stony eyes then glanced towards me. With my hand lifted up in a wave, I didn't get to greet it when the eyes suddenly closed again, but that didn't stop me from staying in that awkward pose with my hand up.

"D-did you just," I placed my hand before scratching my cheek as if I had an itch, "you ignored me…you bastard."

No use complaining as the detail surrounding this area could make do without a statue. The problem faced at the moment was locating the Headmaster's room. There was a brown wall that formed the background behind the stone statue. The wall had a wooden texture to it but that was the only thing out of ordinary as I started to wonder if I was given false information by that old lady, maybe as a joke for payback.

It wasn't until I heard a lock unhinging that I noticed that there was a parting spot appearing on the wooden texture. A square shaped entrance popped out and opened once more. The person behind the door was the same person I had a pleasure of bumping into almost every hour as I recognized her pink hair.

"Why do I always bump into you…"it was a mumbled breath as her expression turned curious and annoyed with her eyebrows scrunched up.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" a dangerous tone meant the question should be avoided.

"Nothing," I commented before remembering that man who passed by, "oh, did you see a dirty man earlier. Pale man, likes dark things, has some serious hygiene issues, and an aforementioned item stuck deep in his ass."

Her nose flared in humor as her grin was too apparent before she nodded her head with a small laugh, "nice description, but yeah, he was here earlier with the Headmaster," she took a step out of the hidden door and leaned on the side wooden entrance with her expression turning stoic, "his name is Severus Snape, the potions professor of Hogwarts."

'Potions?' I needed more information.

"He's like that, well, its not hard to see how much of a sod he is since he used to serve, you-know-who, as his personal death eater …and he probably did some unspeakable crimes in the past."

Her eyes were nervous when she made that kind of reference again. It partly annoyed me at how much a name can bring about so much nervousness and fear, but then again, I had never met the guy with a cursed name before.

"If that's so, then why does the Headmaster keep him around?"

She shrugged with her arms still folded, "who knows what the Headmaster is thinking, so at the moment, if the Headmaster trusts him, then I guess we all have to give him some credit."

Just then, we heard the voice from the said person call out from behind Tonks before she decided to let me in. Entering inside with Tonks in tow, I was treated to a sight of perpetual books stacked in rows from the first to second floor, even along the stair case. There was a huge portrait on top of the large fire place in the front of the entrance with a wide desk in front of the fire place which should be considered a fire hazard, and a shelf filled with little objects that seemed interesting. The Headmaster was currently sitting behind the said fire hazard position, on the chair behind the desk, while I spotted the bird-like creature that stood on its perch and was an arm's length away from the wizened wizard.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to have you," the old man started with his greeting as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes," I bowed briefly, "it is a pleasure," my hand pointed towards the bird as the curiosity was eating at me, "what kind of bird is that?"

"Ah, Fawkes here is a phoenix," Dumbledore answered as his eyes stared at the bird fondly, "a very rare species of birds, mythical, and powerful…I still wonder how I have ever earned his trust."

"Interesting pet, I wonder what it could do."

From what I just said, the old wizard shook his head as if disagreeing with my words.

"Fawkes is not my pet, he is a partner that I am lucky to have, now then," he turned to the fireplace and picked up something off of the shelf. He seemed to be chanting something unfamiliar with me as I felt a nudge to my sides.

"You offended him," it was Tonks who pointed at the bird. True enough, the phoenix was staring directly at me. I waved at him before whispering back to Tonks.

"Sorry if I offended the chicken but I didn't know," the sharp click on its beak was enough to make me and Tonks flinch before the creature flapped his wings in the air and released a cry from his voice.

The sound I heard soon after was something quite beautiful. The song of the phoenix relaxed these ears as I watched Tonks. Her face smiled brightly while her eyes were closed, the music emanating from the creature was enough to put anyone's mind at ease.

'_**That…noise…infernal, cry…'**_

Huh, my stomach started to burn as I could feel the seal pulsing. That voice was Kyuubi's, the demon that resided in my body, the demon behind the seal within my stomach. It was a nice song, but my face twisted into something painful as I grabbed at my stomach and started falling to my knees.

'_**Annoying creature…MAKE…IT…STOP!'**_

'What the hell Kyuubi,' the burning pain continued as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Squinting slightly, Tonk's face seemed pale as the creature went on as if we wanted an encore. Even Dumbledore watched with such inquisitive eyes that I nearly felt that something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Mr. Uzumaki?' his voice was toneless, something I noticed.

"Uh, S-sorry, but can your chicken or partner, whatever, stop singing, it's giving me a stomach ache."

"A stomach ache?" he questioned as the bird finally stopped its music.

"Yeah, weird huh?" I fixed my self up and breathed in, "the music was beautiful, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, but unless it was designed to give me a stomach ache, I guess I can't listen to it too long," I thought for a moment, "…was it supposed to give me a stomach ache?"

I noticed that Tonks seemed confused as she stared at Dumbledore for the answer.

"I believe that Fawkes' does not do that"

"Really huh," the awkward smile was in place, "weird."

"Yes, given how this is the first I've seen of it, you can describe it as, 'weird.'"

I turned to Tonks only to find that apprehensive stare; it was something that disturbed me before she walked along towards the old wizard. "Will you be alright here, Headmaster?" she asked as the old man nodded.

"Yes, I will be fine," the fire behind him suddenly burned with such a green intensity as I had to shield my eyes briefly, "now go child, you will be late."

She nodded before taking some powder material from the sack that the Headmaster was holding. From her stance, I knew without a doubt, she was wary of me, but why, what caused this distrust; we were doing so well this morning.

"Uzumaki, watch yourself, I do not trust you alone with the Headmaster, but it seems he is alright with it," the fire in her eyes spoke of love, of protection; I wonder what had caused this. She turned around and threw this silver powder into the flames and with a voice so loud, she yelled, "Ministry of Magic!" then suddenly, the bright lights once again had enflamed her. For a moment, I thought the green mystical flames had eaten her up, but as the light died, she was gone, and the fire had returned to its small, normal orange and red hue.

"Wow, what do you call that?"

"Flooing, I suppose. Nymphadora used the Floo network that I had set up to travel instantaneously to the Ministry of Magic's main headquarters," he explained as he sat on his comfy chair behind the desk and signaled for me to sit.

I took the left chair in front of his desk before asking, "So are you the leader of the whole Wizarding world."

His grin was too apparent as he chuckled in humor and shook his head, "why no, Mr. Uzumaki, the Wizarding world stretches as far as muggle populations grow. There is no one entity that controls the whole wizarding world."

"How about this community? Are you its leader?"

Again he shook his head, "I am but the Headmaster of this school who can only give advice to others when asked. I am not the leader. I believe the person you are speaking of is the Ministry of Magic and the holder of the title Minister of Magic," his body shifted curiously as he stroked his beard and watched, "do you have an interest in this topic?"

My head shook in reply before I settled down on this chair. I was trying to figure out this man's role, because I have noticed he is much respected, and I even heard rumors that Dumbledore was supposed to be some kind of level of strong, even Bianca warned me of him.

"You're supposed to be the strongest wizard out there, why aren't you the leader of this area?"

He had leaned his back onto his chair, the action signaled that he was comfortable, or getting into a familiar position that hinted he had answered this countless times. "Then I would have too much power now, wouldn't I?" He suddenly had an enquiring look on his face, "I believe that power can be very tempting for any human. It has the ability to corrupt the mind, to feed the soul, which in turn, makes one pursue a very dark path. My position and power is enough for me, but how about you, Mr. Uzumaki, what do you seek? And really, why so curious with who leads who?

His concept of power, I had to agree with it. It's no question how power can corrupt anyone and how it can be abused. From his enquiring expression, he really was curious to pick my mind about a few ideals of his and figure out what I believe, so, I answered truthfully, "I believe that power can also be used to protect," his body suddenly sat up as I saw a sort of twinkle in the old man's eyes, "is it wrong to seek power if you are weak, just to protect those that you believe are precious?"

"Ah, so what fuels this quest for power is it just for protection, security? Is it for companionship and uniformity? Or is it based on personal justice?"

"Does that really matter when you're just trying to protect your precious persons?" I didn't know there was supposed to be another reason just to protect someone, I've always been following this, it was my mantra, and I believed in it, "what does that have to do with it?"

From his old eyes, he knew what he was talking about, and he made it very clear as he spoke, "because what fuels this protection can sometimes fuel the passion and direction to grow. Anger can fuel personal justice, and it can make way to hate. Companionship can fuel protection, it can stunt growth and push your partner away, and in the process, it can create loneliness. So, what fuels your strength then, Naruto, if you don't mind me calling you that?"

I shook my head as if it was ok to speak comfortable with me as I thought for a moment. Why do I protect my precious people? What fuels it, is it really because I don't want to be alone? But even if they abandoned me, I would still protect them. Then it hit me, is it because, these precious people became my family.

"Family," I whispered out as I stared at my hands for a second, I glanced up as I saw the slightest grin from the oldest man I know, "what fuels my need for power, what fuels the need to protect your family, it's all through…um," I scratched at my chin, trying to think of the word for it…bonds, closeness, together forever?

"Love," he supplied as I thought about it.

Love, is it really because of love, but love is such a strong word and yet, it fits. I could feel myself smiling as I nodded, "yes, I guess it is because of love."

"Ah," now his smile was apparent as that twinkle in his eyes was on full blast. He dangled his outstretched index finger in the air, as if to compliment me, "that is a splendid answer, Naruto," he started to reach towards an object in his desk as I felt myself becoming embarrassed. I saw that he had slid a small silver covered bowl towards the center of us before he explained, "now, before we continue our conversation, might I offer you some lemon drops?"

"Huh?" I swore I heard something about this. Yes I was positive I had as I stared at the yellow, circular shaped little morsels.

"Muggles can invent the most delicious treats," I watched as he reached down and grabbed a piece before popping it into his mouth. He made this face that had me smirking, "it is a tad bit sour, and yet, very delectable."

"I think I'll pass," I did a little stop motion with my right hand, "I've been told never to accept candy from strangers."

He actually nodded as if that was the wisest thing I've said, "Wise words indeed, but I hope, in time, you think of me not as a fellow wizard, but as a friend as well."

My head only nodded in response as he took in another piece of candy, "earlier, you questioned who was the leader of the wizarding world, I understand that anyone would ask such a question, but I cannot help but notice that this information had much interest for you."

"Oh, yeah, because from where I came from, it's usually the strongest nin…uh…wizard in my…uh, community that was selected to lead," one of his eyes brows was raised as a response but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Great job, Naruto, you awesome liar, you little smooth talker you. I started to sweat a bit.

"I see," he rubbed at his beard once more before speaking, "you seem quite tense, please, try a lemon drop, they are quite good."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? I heard candy can help cure nervousness. It might ease this tension we seem to have placed between us."

"Tension? I don't believe there is any."

"But I do sense a concentrated source of gathered magic that is coming from your head…are you feeling well?" he seemed more curious than concern as I suddenly remembered that I still had my hair illusion placed on, the one that covered the pink hair.

"I'm fine, really," unconsciously, I tugged at my hair and wondered how long that stupid technique was going to last. I could already feel my face heat from embarrassment, next time someone tries to do that to me, I'm just going to punch them in the face.

His eyes were penetrating as I felt uncomfortable until he gave a single nod, "If you say so, Naruto," he placed his hands politely folded on the table, "now it has come to my attention that you have been removing Harry from his home on a regular basis."

"Except Sundays," I added politely with my hand up in an adding gesture which earned a weird stare, "well at least not most Sundays," I placed my hand back down on my lap.

"I see, but now it pains me to say this but Harry, must not leave his family for any given reason unless he is in Hogwarts."

From what he just said, I believed it didn't register with me as my eyes stayed glued to his face. I was waiting for some sort of punch line, or correction. When one didn't come, I responded with a, "What?"

He gave a heavy sigh as his body shifted into something uncomfortable in his chair. The way he stared at me now was actually apologetic, "I believe that Harry needs his family, as you said, the love of family is very important."

"Do you have any idea on what kind of family Harry has?" I was just so surprised this old timer would say this. Was he actually keeping track of the boy at all, "that's not a family, that's just an environment that grows hatred for, for the regulars."

"Regulars, Naruto?"

"Yes, regular people," I am not used to calling them muggles, "No offense but they hate that boy's guts and they hate magic even worst. I would hate the guy who dropped him off to a family like."

"I see," he strokes his chin as I noticed that he seemed a little distraught. His eyes turned stoic before he spoke once more, "it pains me to hear that, but we do not choose our family, Naruto, Harry must stay with them."

From my position, I scooted a little forward from my chair and just out right stared at him like he was an idiot, "are you even listening to me? I said that is not a family, especially one as cruel as them. Why are we even arguing about this? I thought there was nothing wrong with me taking him out of that place. The only reason he goes back there is to sleep, and that's it." Although when I think about it, when I had rescued Harry from that little box of his, he wasn't as angry as I expected him to be, he even forgave them, which was surprising but that didn't mean he liked them.

"There is a reason why I sent him to his family," he said as I now knew who was the one that placed him there; "there are forces out there that still threaten the boy's life, dark forces that worries me. The bond he shares with his family will be the bond that strengthens his power. He is there for his protection."

Dark forces? What was he talking about? Was there a reason why Harry was placed in that home of his, why was a family as sick as them able to protect him? It didn't make sense; even my mind had a hard time processing this. I was missing something, something that would connect this together, but, what was it and why was he so insistent on Harry staying at that place.

I remembered why Harry was famous once more before I asked him, "does this have to do with that Voldemort fellow?" the Headmaster blinked, but he didn't flinch, at least he wasn't one of those who took names like that seriously.

"Interesting," he seemed a bit impressed, "In a way, yes, it has to do something with Voldemort. As you know, that dark wizard had many followers, and after his demise, many who want revenge on their master's untimely demise seek the boy, part of the reason as to why I'd rather not he leave an area where help can come faster than expected."

"So that's it, you're only concerned with the boy's safety, fine, I'll handle it," is said it in a very cocky voice, "When he's with me, I won't let anything happen."

"Even so, what do you know about the magical world Naruto? Can you counter a charm, a curse, or combat a dark creature you have never seen before? I believe you are underestimating the abilities of these forces, they can be a bit tricky."

My teeth clicked once before I argued back, "it doesn't matter, I'm not going to give up on Harry, he's my apprentice and I will continue to see to his training."

"Although I believe you are quite strong for someone so young, but what have you been teaching the boy? Out of curiosity?" he spoke in a voice of a sincere old man while staring curiously my way.

"Well, most of the stuff I teach him are techniques to help strengthen him physically," I gave a demonstration of punching my hand, "I teach him to use his magic to strengthen his body so he can become as strong as any creature. He is still young but I do plan on teaching him how to summons a few elemental attacks in battle and to use chakra to even damage the enemy."

"Chakra you say?"

"Oh, I meant magic," it was a little slip up.

"Are you sure, because although I have heard of using magic to strengthen your body, I am not sure I have heard of using it to such a degree and without a wand, are you sure you meant to say magic?"

Shaaaaaarp is all I could say. "Fine, I call it chakra, how I use it is through hand seals, like so," I gave the concentrating hand seal, the one with one hand facing upwards with only the index and middle finger pointed up together while my pinky and ring were folded in with my thumb, "this is how I use the energy. I have yet to determine if there is a relationship to magic though so I'm not sure yet."

I watched as he actually copied the seal with his old hands. He stared at it in fascination while even moving it from side to side with such curiosity, "very interesting," he commented.

"Yeah, it is," I concentrated on my chakra and changed in a pool of smoke with my mind concentrating on the transformation. I could feel the transformation coming into effect before I stared back at the Headmaster, "like that." I had transformed into anexact replica of the headmaster.

His eyes lit up as he rubbed at his beard once more, "that is quite amazing. For us, that is called wand less magic, which is very hard to master, but to be able to go to such a degree," he nodded as if satisfied as I killed off the technique and burst back into my original form, "even with a wand, a spell such as that is quite diffi…hmm," I could see him blinking in surprise as I wondered what was wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Forgive me but, is that intentional?" he pointed at the top of my head as I touched at my hair. I realized that as soon as I killed the technique, I killed all technique, even the one hiding my pink hair.

"Oh crud, Tonks," I felt my cheeks start to heat as I slapped my face and spoke, "sorry, just a little argument this morning with that Tonks person," I stared back at him, "she did this to my hair, and I have yet to know how to take it off."

"Ah," he chuckled in humor "if I may, would you like me to remove it?"

"Please, go ahead; it would help me out actually."

He simply waved his hand in the air, just like that. I stared up at my hair once more before I noticed it had reverted back to its regular colors. Funny, I didn't sense anything, "thanks."

He nodded, "you mentioned elemental attacks?"

"That's a trade secret, sorry, I can't reveal it yet," I stuck my hand out with the palm facing the ceiling, "but I can show you this," the blue swirl grew bright in color as the vortex created in my hand shined brightly. The Headmaster was watching intently as I smiled proudly, "this is one of my dangerous attacks, the rasengan."

"That is quite fascinating, I feel honored that you would show me," I shrugged as he took out his wand then swished it in the air. Suddenly, my eyes grew as the glowing ball left my hand and floated in the air.

"H-hey, be careful, that technique can destroy a whole side of a building."

"I will be careful," he commented as he twisted his hand that held the wand. The technique continued to float in the air, revealing the whole angle of it to us, "by supplying it with my magic, I can make it as it is, to continue in a indefinite stasis," the bright blue color shifted into a different blue pigment, and I could tell that he was now fueling it with his magic before he spoke again, "it is quite draining actually, but the technique feels very dangerous and yet I can feel that there are three parts to it. The outer cover, the continuous swirl, and the destructive insides, quite amazing," it was weird as it seemed like I saw a trail of blue hue that left from the underside of the floating rasengan. The technique grew smaller and dimmer before finally disappearing in sight, "ah, to cut off the source is to cut off the technique, no need to use it," he chuckled as I stared at the old guy in amazement. Magic seemed very interesting to me now.

"I think I'll have another lemon drop," he took one and popped it into his mouth, "I do hope you try some, they really are good."

"Is there something in them? I mean, this is like what, the third time you asked me and you seem quite persistent in trying to get me to eat one," he stopped chewing as I couldn't tell what his expression was, "I mean, if you're hiding something in them, you're not doing a good job in being inconspicuous."

He continued to chew as I finished, "my apologies if it seems that way. I do have a bit of a sweet tooth and I often want others to enjoy the taste of such candies. I will not bother you on it again," his back leaned into his chair as he folded his hands on top of the table, "now to the main question, do you want to learn magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"It has come to my attention that you lack the knowledge on charms, spells, and the mystic arts, and you seem to be lacking the knowledge to counter act most spells which can be highly dangerous in a world filled with spells."

It was true; I had no understanding of any spells or whatnot, "what are you proposing?"

"I want to offer you a position at Hogwarts as a second caretaker."

"A what?"

"A caretaker, I will have Argus Filch explain the details to you, but as a caretaker, you will be responsible with protecting the students and Hogwarts."

"But how does that help me learn magic?"

"As the caretaker, you will be able to access our wide arrays of books and observe the classes. You can have discussions with the professors, and I will personally help you get comfortable within the wizarding world."

That offer sounded a bit too good for me, "but why? What do you want out of this?"

He grinned as I spotted that mischievous twinkle in his old eyes, "I get peace in mind knowing that Argus has someone helping him and I am curious with your teachings, I would like to observe it a few more times, if you don't mind."

"That, might be a problem," I already had a job.

"How so?" he questioned.

"My job back in the regular world is a detective. I already figured out a way for me to receive information from my office, but I cannot abandon that job."

"A detective? What type of position is that?"

"In the nutshell, it's someone who catches bad people or finds others, but for me, I deal with the problems that most people cannot face. I guess I protect them from creatures."

"Ah, a very noble job," he clapped his hands with that jolly grin on his face, "I do not want you to quit a job such as that, I will see what I can do about the travelling from here to your preferred destination. Anything else?"

I rubbed at my forehead, I don't want to rush into this, but what he had to offer was something I needed. Giving me a job, with so much freedom, and being close to the students, I realized he didn't know a thing about me yet, "you don't even know where I'm from, how can you trust me?"

"Well, Naruto, where are you from?" His straight forward question caught me by surprise as I had to turn away.

"Um, that's, a long story, and a personal story too."

"Ah, then maybe one day, I hope you would share it with me, maybe over a cup of tea?" his old smile was rather comforting as I smiled in return before it turned into a frown.

"But really, you don't know a thing about me? Why offer it so easily?"

"Naruto, in this world, everyone has their secrets, they have something dark to hide, but their beliefs can be pure, and their trust, hard to earn," he reached out and took another piece of lemon drops candy, "I will start by trusting you, as I believe you have something special, a certain quality that I can trust, and in return, no matter how much time it may take, I hope that you would trust me in return."

Those words were comforting, but I had a feeling he was partly telling the truth, as I am sure he wouldn't offer this to just anyone, "can I think about it?"

He nodded his head before standing up from his chair. I followed suit and stood up as well before he placed his right hand forward, "take as many days as you need to think about it, I'll be waiting for your answer," I took his hand and shook it before he smiled once more and said, "it was a pleasure, find me if you have any questions."

"Alright," I couldn't help but grin as I released the handshake then gave a small little bow, "I'll be around, oh, and I think I will try one," I took a couple of lemon drops into my hand before pocketing them "maybe later," my hand waved as I moved to the door way and exited through it. I had to think about what I would do for now, and I also wondered, what would the right choice be.

As I left the old guy's office, I realized that he hadn't really discussed Harry's family situation. I was unsure as to whether it was ok for me to take the boy for training or not as for some reason; we sort of never brought the topic back up. 'Maybe its for the best,' I told myself, maybe I shouldn't argue about it for now, I'll just continue what I'm doing, there's no harm in that.

I clenched my fist as I walked down the swirling stairs of the tower, dark forces were targeting Harry and I might be underestimating them? I felt my face grin as I couldn't help but think of the challenges, "well bring it on then."


End file.
